The Crown of Journey
by hathr
Summary: Untuk menjadi Sacred Berserker dan menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Blade Master, harus mengumpulkan 5 buah Sacred Stone yang dijaga masing-masing oleh para monster. Lalu akankah ia berhasil jika Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Sorcerer berkepribadian angkuh dari Konoha ikut bergabung dalam perjalanannya? [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

The Crown of Journey

[ _The journey of a thousand miles, must begin with a single step_ ]

* * *

Di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di tengah hutan, hiduplah seorang Pria yang berstatus sebagai seorang _Blade Master_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pria itu memiliki paras yang tampan, rambut pirangnya bagaikan sinar matahari, kedua matanya senada dengan langit cerah di pagi hari, tubuhnya atletis dengan bahu yang bidang, dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan membuatnya terlihat sexy. Namun, di usianya yang ke 22 ini, ia masih tidak memiliki kekasih dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit bagi sang _Blade Master _untuk mendapatkan cinta, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah karena semua wanita dan pria tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya.

Minato dan Kushina sebenarnya tahu akan peraturan yang berlaku. Jika seorang _Blade Master _sudah berusia di atas 20 tahun ia harus tinggal terpisah dan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Tetapi, melihat bagaimana Naruto terkadang masih bersikap layaknya anak-anak. Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama Naruto hingga ia menemukan seorang kekasih dan bisa menjalani kehidupannya sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka berdua, walaupun mereka tahu hukuman berat menanti, jika kerajaan mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

Naruto mendorong pintu kayu tua yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Suara decitan pintu kayu yang tua terdengar seperti biasa. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, dimana Ayah dan Ibunya berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama. Namun ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Ia hanya melihat sosok seorang wanita tanpa di dampingi seorang pria di sebelahnya.

"Ibu, dimana Ayah?" Kata Naruto.

Menyadari kehadiran Naruto, Kushina mematikan kompor, lalu tersenyum ke arah putra kesayangannya. "Selamat pagi, Tidurmu nyenyak?" Ucapnya lembut.

Naruto mengangguk, ia menguap lebar ketika menundukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Kushina tersenyum seraya mengambil beberapa mangkuk dan sendok yang terbuat dari kayu hasil pahatan Minato yang terletak di dalam lemari. "Ayahmu sedang mencari _sweet herb_ di hutan." Jawabnya singkat menyediakan beberapa macam masakan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan di hadapan Naruto.

"Seorang diri? Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Persediaan _sweet herb_ sudah mulai menipis, dan kau tahu apa jadinya jika kita tidak memiliki persediaan_ sweet herb_ yang cukup?" Sahut Kushina.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Aku tahu." Jawabnya cepat. "hanya saja akhir-akhir ini hutan sangat berbahaya."

Kushina menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu cepat makan, pergi ke hutan, dan bantu Ayahmu."

Senyum lebar terkembang dari bibir Naruto. Ia tahu jika Kushina sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Minato yang berada jauh di dalam hutan, namun wanita cantik bersurai merah itu enggan mengeluarkan isi hatinya dan meminta tolong kepada sang Putra yang amat ia cintai untuk membantu.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku Ibu." Sahut Naruto semangat.

.

"Kau sudah membawa semua barang keperluanmu?" Tanya Kushina khawatir. Kedua tangannya tidak henti mengecek satu per satu benda yang berada di dalam tas sang Putra yang berusia setengah dari umurnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kedua pedang yang tersampir di pinggulnya. "Tidak ada yang tertinggal Ibu." Ucapnya meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Kushina menganguk mengerti lalu mengecup Naruto tepat di dahi. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah dewasa." Sahut Naruto tersenyum lembut seraya melangkah santai ke arah hutan yang terletak di sebelah selatan meninggalkan Kushina yang tersenyum setengah hati.

10 menit berjalan, sampailah Naruto ke tepi sungai yang menghubungkan desa dengan hutan. Tahu jika pakaiannya akan basah, ia menggulung celananya hingga sebatas lutut sebelum menyebrangi sungai, melompati beberapa batu hingga teriakan seorang gadis yang berasal dari arah belakang mengangetkannya.

"Naruto!"

Seorang gadis cantik berlari mendekat. Keranjang berwarna coklat tua yang ia bawa tiba-tiba saja di lempar ke arah Naruto. "Kau mau ke hutan eh?"

Dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap keranjang milik sang gadis, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, takut jika ia akan menjatuhkannya dan hanyut terbawa aliran sungai. "Iya, kenapa?"

Sang gadis tersenyum manis, kedua tangannya ia katupkan di depan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu. "Bisakah kau mengambilkanku beberapa bunga? Kumohon." Pintanya memelas.

"Bunga?" Sahut Naruto menaikan segaris alis.

Sang gadis menunduk sedih. Bibirnya yang memerah ia tekuk ke bawah. "Bunga ini untuk pusara Ibuku, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. D-dan jangan khawatir Naruto, aku akan memberikanmu imbalan berupa _sweet herb_!"

Tanpa berpikir, Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu memberikanku imbalan, aku akan mengambilkanmu bunga. Sekarang pulanglah, disini berbahaya."

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu melompat kegirangan. "Terima kasih Naruto!" Teriaknya penuh rasa lega sebelum berlari kembali ke dalam desa.

Melihat sang gadis sudah kembali ke desa, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menyeberangi sungai dan berjalan selama 25 menit. Pohon besar dan berdaun lebar menutupi cahaya yang masuk sehingga membuat hutan tampak lebih gelap walaupun masih di pagi hari.

"Hop." Ucap Naruto saat melompat ke atas sebuah batu besar. Kedua irisnya melihat ke seluruh penjuru hutan, namun ia tidak menemukan sosok pria yang memiliki warna rambut sama sepertinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Ayah." Gumamnya pelan. "Lebih baik aku mencari bunga dahulu."

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke arah samping dan berlari menuju sebuah ladang bunga yang ada di utara hutan. Hanya ladang yang di penuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga inilah tempat yang menurutnya paling indah di dalam hutan. Warna-warni bunga dipadu oleh hijaunya pepohonan dan semak, bahkan cahaya matahari seakan memilih untuk menyinari ladang ini saja.

"Bunga lilly, tulip, dan— ini bunga apa ya?" Kata Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Bunga yang baru saja ia petik berwarna jingga, berkelopak empat dan memiliki harum yang sangat menyengat, namun ia tidak tahu jenis bunga apa itu. "Ah sudahlah, sekarang aku harus menemukan ayah secepatnya." Kata Naruto seraya berlari kembali ke tengah hutan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan dimana letak sang ayah ketika ia melihat beberapa butir biji chia kering yang jatuh di atas tanah membentuk sebuah symbol segitiga kecil. Ia tahu jika hanya Ayahnya lah yang melakukan hal itu untuk menandai jalan yang sudah di laluinya.

"Ayah!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat pria dengan rambut pirang sama sepertinya berdiri setengah menyandar di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"Naruto?" Pria setengah baya itu mengeryitkan alisnya bingung ketika Naruto berlari menghampirinya dengan kecepatan penuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto menormalkan deru nafasnya, lalu tertawa lebar. "Menemanimu?"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap Naruto malas. Kerutan di kedua matanya terlihat jelas. "Apa Ibu menyuruhmu?" Selidiknya hati-hati.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku ingin menemanimu saja. Walaupun Ibu juga menyuruhku sih."

"Dasar kau ini." Minato menghela napas, lalu mengacak surai pirang sang Putra. "Ayo kita pulang." Katanya menerintah.

"Pulang?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _sweet herb_nya?"

Minato mengangkat keranjang besar yang berada di tangan kanannya. Daun hijau bertotol merah dan ungu terlihat menyumbul dari atas keranjang.

"Hehe..." Naruto tertawa malu. "Maafkan aku Ayah, sepertinya aku tadi terlalu asik memetik bunga."

Minato tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak surai pirang Naruto, entah sampai kapan ia akan memperlakukan putranya selayaknya anak kecil. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya menepuk punggung Naruto.

Ayah dan Anak itu bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan setapak. Sesekali Minato membuat guyonan yang membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ketika mereka menyebrangi sungai hingga Naruto hampir saja terjatuh ke dalam dinginnya aliran air sungai.

"Ayah." Panggil Naruto. "Kau pulang saja lebih dulu, ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Minato diam di tempat dengan wajah tidak senang. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku harus mengantarkan bunga ini untuk gadis yang tinggal di barat desa." Sahut Naruto. "Gadis yang memintaku memetik bunga untuk pusara Ibunya."

"Benarkah?" Minato tersenyum lebar tidak percaya. "Kalau seperti itu apa yang kau tunggu? Pergi sekarang. Ayo sana..."

Naruto memaksa untuk terseyum ketika Minato mendorongnya seakan mengusir secara tidak langsung. "B-baiklah Ayah, tidak perlu mendorongku." Ucapnya sedikit bingung, ia melambaikan tangannya lalu berpisah dengan sang ayah dan menuju ke sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak di barat desa.

10 menit berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang di penuhi oleh daun gugur berwarna hijau ke coklatan, Naruto bisa melihat dari jauh jika gadis itu berdiri menunggunya dengan kedua mata menatap ke arah langit. Selayaknya pria tentu saja ia merasa gadis itu memiliki paras yang menarik, rambutnya hitam panjang dan memantulkan cahaya, kedua matanya berwarna hijau seperti batu emerald, pipinya merona, dan bibirnya berwarna merah lembut seperti buah bit. Ia mengenal gadis itu cukup lama, ketika usianya menginjak 17 tahun gadis itu datang ke desanya. Mereka juga sering bertegur sapa, namun hanya itu saja. Naruto tidak berniat untuk mendekati gadis itu lebih jauh ataupun memiliki suatu hubungan serius dengannya.

"Hey!" Teriak Naruto melambaikan tangan, lalu ia berlari cepat mendekati sang gadis. "Kau menunggu lama?" Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan keranjang penuh bunga kepada sang gadis. "Tidak usah memberiku imbalan, anggap saja ini hadiah."

Namun, belum sempat gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto segera melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan sang gadis yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum malu.

.

Siulan Naruto terhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap kuda berwarna hitam yang terasa cukup familiar memakan rumput di depan rumahnya. "Kuda kerajaan? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" Gumam Naruto sangat pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

Tidak ingin menebak-nebak, ia segera berlari lalu mendorong pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu. "Ayah? Ibu?" Panggil Naruto saat memasuki rumah.

Tidak ada sahutan, rumahnya terasa seperti kosong. Naruto merasa aneh, ia berlari untuk melihat seisi ruangan namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Ibu...?"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya berbisik tepat di telinganya dari arah belakang. "Halo Naruto."

Tubuh Naruto terlonjak kaget, ia berbalik lalu melompat mundur seraya dengan cepat mengambil kedua bilah pedang yang tersampir di pinggulnya. "Siapa kau?"

Pria berjubah itu terkekeh. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Suaranya terdengar sedikit parau. seperti pria berusia sekitar 50 tahun yang hobi minum alkohol dan merokok. "Wajahmu ternyata lebih tampan dari yang kubayangkan. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" Pertanyaannya terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan. "Kau tahu bukan? Jika seorang Blade Master berusia diatas 20 tahun harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tua mereka?" Tidak memperdulikan tajamnya pedang yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari dirinya. Pria berjubah itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Dimana Ayah dan Ibuku?" Tanya Naruto memincingkan mata.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kubilang dimana Ayah dan Ibuku?!" Bentak Naruto. Matanya berkilat emosi.

Dengan gerakan secepat angin, hampir tidak terlihat, pria berjubah itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto dan meletakan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir sang _Blade Master_. "Shh..." Ucapnya sangat lembut sedikit mendesis. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau seharusnya sudah mengetahui sejak awal hukuman apa yang menanti keluargamu jika melanggar peraturan kerajaan yang berlaku."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik, secara tidak sadar ia menggenggam kedua bilah pedangnya lebih kuat, seakan sedang bersiap dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang bisa saja melukai tubuhnya nanti.

Pria berjubah itu kembali terkekeh. Ia sedikit mundur lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruto. "Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Sayang sekali."

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini?!"

Dengan sekali dorongan yang dilayangkan pria tua berjubah itu kepadanya, Naruto harus merasakan sakit, dan kerasnya dinding batu yang menghantam punggungnya. "Kau!" Desis sang pria berjubah hitam. Tangannya yang kurus, keriput, dan pucat mengusap lembut pipi Naruto dengan rasa penuh kasih. "Harus belajar sopan santun anak muda."

Tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetar, ia menyadari jika pria tua di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang biasa.

"Sekarang sampai dimana kita tadi?" Ucap sang pria berjubah. "Oh!" Ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto lalu kembali terkekeh. "Hukuman untuk Ayah dan Ibumu."

Dengan sisa kekuatan miliknya, Naruto berusaha bangkit dan kembali mengacungkan ujung pedang miliknya ke arah pria berjubah hitam. "Katakan padaku..."

Pria ini kembali terkekeh. "Kau bisa memilih untuk merelakan nyawa kedua orang tuamu, atau..." Pria berjubah itu melangkah ke arah pintu sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "Menjadi _Sacred Berserker_."

"A-apa?" Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat. Kedua tangannya mulai dingin dan ia merasa sedikit pusing. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." Kata pria berjubah hitam menyentuh tepi pintu. "Aku akan datang lagi besok dan berikan jawabanmu." Ia pergi melalui pintu, melangkah keluar rumah dan pergi dengan kuda hitam miliknya.

"T-tunggu! Hey! Berhenti!" Teriak Naruto.

.

Semalaman Naruto terduduk di depan rumah menanti sang pria berjubah untuk kembali, rasa kantuknya hilang saat ia terlarut dalam pikirannya. Ia menyayangi kedua orangtuanya melebihi dirinya sendiri, tetapi menjadi seorang _Sacred Berserker_bukanlah hal yang mudah, karena itulah sampai saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menjadi _Sacred Berserker_ ataupun seorang _Blade Master_ berani melanggar peraturan yang berlaku.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. Wajahnya menunduk dalam sehingga ia tidak menyadari adanya seorang gadis yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat keranjang coklat berisikan dedaunan bertotol merah dan ungu. "Naruto..." Panggilnya sangat lembut, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir ketika ia memandang wajah tampan Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Cukup lama gadis itu menunggu, hingga Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis itu meletakan keranjang coklatnya lalu menepuk bahu Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi percayalah padaku Naruto, kau adalah seorang _Blade Master_ yang kuat." Gadis itu tersenyum, tangannya yang mungil membuka keranjang coklat miliknya. "Ambilah persediaan _sweet herb _milikku."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak perlu imbalan, bukankah sudah kukatan? Bunga-bunga itu hadiah?" Ia menolak secara halus.

"Aku tahu kau akan membutuhkannya Naruto." Ucap sang gadis keras kepala.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, terlihat ragu untuk mengambil keranjang coklat penuh berisikan _sweet herb_ di hadapanya. "Jika aku mengambilnya, L-lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Sang gadis tersenyum dan menyerahkan keranjang coklat miliknya. "Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku, bunga yang kau ambilkan di hutan bukankah itu hadiah juga?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Keputusan dan tekadnya sudah bulat. Ini jalan hidupnya, bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahannya adalah janji yang ia ucapkan saat kerajaan melantiknya sebagai seorang _Blade Master_. Ia mengambil keranjang coklat dari tangan sang gadis, lalu menarik kedua bilah pedang miliknya bersamaan. "Aku akan menjadi Sacred Berserker."

"Pilihan yang bijak Uzumaki Naruto." Seorang pria berjubah hitam mengejutkan Naruto secara tiba-tiba dari balik semak-semak sembari bertepuk tangan.

"K-kau..." Ucap Narutp terbata. Melihat sang gadis ketakutan di balik tubuhnya, ia segera mendorong sang gadis menjauh. "Pulanglah." Perintahnya tegas.

Sang gadis mengangguk mengerti, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia berlari ke arah barat desa dimana ia tinggal.

Pria tua berjubah itu terkekeh sebelum ia melempar sebuah kertas yang tergulung ke arah Naruto. "Peta ini menunjukan letak dimana kau bisa mendapatkan_Sacred Stone_."

Iris biru milik Naruto mengamati sebuah gulungan kertas usang yang berada dekat dengan kakinya. Sedikit menunduk, ia segera memungut kertas itu lalu membuka ikatan yang terlilit pada kertas usang itu tidak sabar.

"5 buah _Sacred Stone_ yang kau harus kumpulkan dijaga masing-masing oleh para monster. Katakan padaku sekali lagi Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi Sacred Berserker?" Ucap pria tua berjubah itu meremehkan seraya menyentuh wajah tampan Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan pria tua berjubah itu dengan kasar. Pupil birunya berkilat penuh emosi ketika ia mengacungkan kedua bilah pedang miliknya tepat ke wajah sang pria berjubah. "Akan ku pastikan." Desis Naruto penuh emosi. "Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum mengumpulkan ke 5 _Sacred Stone_."

Pria tua berjubah hitam itu kembali terkekeh ketika Naruto berbalik memunggunginya lalu berjalan menjauh. "Anak yang menarik." Ucapnya mengamati bayangan Naruto yang kian menjauh. Ia bertepuk tangan sekali lagi lalu kuda hitam miliknya menghampiri dari balik semak. Ia belai lembut kuda miliknya lalu melompat untuk menungganginya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

Naruto bisa merasakan kerongkongannya terasa kering, ia sudah berjalan cukup lama, dan rasa lelah sudah mulai menyerang seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Ia menyeka keringatnya menggunakan sebuah kain yang rajut oleh Kushina, kain berwarna oranye dengan corak spiral berwarna hitan di setiap sudutnya.

"Ah—" Desah Naruto lega bersandar pada pohon oak yang rindang. Kakinya terasa pegal dan sakit, ia mengistirahatkan dirinya dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Ia merogoh isi tasnya lalu mengambil peta yang ia simpan sangat rapih. Ia membuka ikatan pada peta usang itu lalu membacanya hati-hati. "_Konohagakure_." Gumamnya pelan.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bergegas dan mengunjungi kota yang terletak di ujung selatan itu. Tetapi kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit mengharuskannya untuk beristirahat sejenak. "Monster macam apa yang harus kuhadapi di Konogagakure nanti?" Gumam Naruto pelan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Seandainya saja aku memiliki kuda." Lanjutnya lagi mengasihani kondisinya saat ini.

Sinar mentari yang hangat, segarnya udara, tubuhnya yang lelah, dan kondisi yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman membuat Naruto sedikit mengantuk. Ia mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya yang di penuhi oleh pepohonan rindang dan semak hijau. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya lalu mengucak matanya pelan, ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar saja dan mengisi seluruh energinya yang hilang.

.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan kuda putih miliknya melintas di tengah hutan. Jubah panjang menutupi bahu berwarna biru tua berbahan satin yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulit putih pucat miliknya.

"Dimana aku harus mencari_ sweet herb_?" Gumam wanita itu seraya turun dari atas kuda yang ia tunggangi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menaikan segaris alisnya ketika kedua iris hitamnya menangkap sesosok pria tergeletak tidak berdaya di bawah pohon oak yang rindang. "Oh tidak." Gumamnya terkejut.

Insting ke ibuannya membuatnya berlari mendekati pria bersurai pirang itu. Perlahan ia menyentuh dan mencoba membangunkan, Namun nihil, pria bersurai pirang itu sama sekali tidak merespon. "Tidak mungkin." Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan tangannya, mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan membuat tubuh pria bersurai pirang itu terbalut oleh jubah satin dan berpindah tempat ke atas kuda miliknya. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, bertahanlah." Ucapnya penuh harap.

.

Sayup-sayup Naruto bisa mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang berbicara.

"Kau yakin ia baik-baik saja?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin, aku menemukannya tergeletak begitu saja dibawah pohon oak."

Naruto tidak yakin jika ia sedang bermimpi ataupun dalam keadaan sadar.

"Ayah, Ibu? Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?"

Sontak saja Naruto membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah tiga sosok di sampingnya yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama. Rambut hitam seperti bulu gagak, pupil yang hitam seperti batu obsidian, dan kulit putih pucat seperti salju.

"Siapa kalian? kenapa aku disini?" Ucap Naruto meminta jawaban. Seingatnya ia sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon oak yang rindang, dan bukan di atas kasur lembut dan langit yang beratap.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum lembut penuh lega seraya menyentuh kepala Naruto dan mengacak surai pirangnya. "Namaku Uchiha Mikoto, ini suamiku Uchiha Fugaku, dan ini anak pertamaku Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto terdiam tidak mengerti ketika tiga sosok manusia dengan ciri fisik yang sama itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. otaknya seakan melambat dan tidak bisa memproses jelas kata-kata yang di dengar oleh telinganya.

"Aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri dibawah pohon oak. Aku khawatir jika monster akan membunuhmu nanti, karena itu aku membawamu ke sini." Jelas Mikoto.

"Tidak sadarkan diri?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Tidak nyonya, saat itu aku sedang beristirahat dan tertidur." Ia mencoba menjelaskan seraya bangkit dari atas kasur yang sangat lembut, berbeda dengan kasur miliknya di rumah.

Mikoto menatap Fugaku dan Itachi secara bergantian lalu tersenyum malu. "Sepertinya aku telah membuat kesalahan kecil."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto tersenyum ramah lalu menunduk dengan sopan. "Terima kasih nyonya atas kebaikanmu, tetapi aku harus pergi."

Fugaku menghela napasnya lalu menepuk bahu Naruto "Ini sudah larut, lebih baik kau beristirahat disini semalam." Ucapnya di ikuti oleh anggukan kepala dari Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Ya, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf kami." Lanjut Mikoto meyakinkan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian, tetapi aku harus pergi ke Konohagakure secepatnya." Ucap Naruto sopan tidak igin mengecewakan.

Sontak Itachi tertawa lebar lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto beberapa kali. "Hey, aku tahu kau lelah. Santailah sedikit."

Naruto menatap Itachi bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pria berambut hitam berjubah putih satin itu tertawa.

"Kau tidak sedang bergurau kan Naruto?" Tanya Itachi menaikan segaris alis.

"Aku tidak bergurau sama seka—"

"Kau sudah ada di Konoha Dobe." Sela seseorang dari balik pintu.

Naruto menoleh, iris birunya menangkap sosok seorang pria bersurai hitam, berkulit pucat sepucat salju, dan bermata hitam sehitam batu onyx dengan jubah biru tua satin menutupi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Ia tertegun untuk sesaat ketika menatap wajah pria asing yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa namanya. "Uhh— apa?"

"Kau ini tuli? Kubilang kau sudah ada di Konoha Dobe." Tegas pria bersurai hitam itu meremehkan.

"Hey.. hey...hey..." Ucap Itachi seraya menarik lengan Naruto dan pria berkulit pucat yang memikiki ciri fisik sama sepertinya. "Ayolah Sasuke, apa itu cara yang benar menyambut tamu?"

"A-aku sudah di Konoha?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya. Kedua alisnya mengeryit.

"Ya, kau sudah di Konoha.." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Naruto." Panggilnya dengan lembut. "ini Sasuke. Sasuke ini Naruto. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa berteman baik. Sekarang aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kalian." Lanjut Mikoto lalu meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru tua itu di susul oleh Fugaku dan Itachi.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. "Senang berkenalan de—"

"Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau disini. setelah makan malam selesai, pergilah dari rumahku." Potong Sasuke kasar, suaranya terdengar penuh amarah. "Kau pria asing, dan aku tidak meyukaimu."

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, baru kali ini ia merasa sangat terhina. "A-apa? Sombong sekali!" Geramnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terdiam dan sedikit menunduk. "Ayah, Ibu. Tenanglah, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua." Gumamnya sangat pelan hampir tidak terdengar,

Namun sosok berjubah satin biru itu masih bisa mendengar suara Naruto dengan jelas dari balik pintu.

.

"Ah, Naruto, kemarilah." Panggil Mikoto lembut saat melihat Naruto melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka. "Kau pasti lapar, makanlah." Tangan rampingnya dengan cekatan menyiapkan beberapa mangkuk bubur dan roti yang beraroma sangat lezat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, perutnya memang keroncongan sejak tadi. Ia duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Sesekali kedua mata mereka bertemu, namun pria yang menurutnya angkuh itu hanya terdiam layaknya sebuah patung, tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali, wajah dan kepribadianya sangat tidak cocok." Batin Naruto dalam hati. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan sosok angkuh itu.

Mikoto duduk persis di sebelah Fugaku, rambut hitam panjangnya kini terikat rapih. "Naruto." Panggilnya lembut. "Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu datang ke Konoha?"

Naruto meletakan sendok miliknya ke atas meja, ia terlihat ragu ingin menjawab namun ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan seseorang yang telah memperlakukannya dengan baik. "Aku kesini untuk mencari _Sacred Stone_."

Mikoto dan Fugaku saling menatap. "_Sacred Stone_?" Ucap Mikoto balik bertanya. "Kau ingin menjadi _Sacred Berserker_?"

Naruto sedikit menundukan wajahnya. "Untuk..." suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. "Menyelamatkan kedua orangtuaku."

"Kau akan mati, bahkan sebelum menemukan ke 5 buah batu itu Dobe." Sela Sasuke mengejek. Raut wajahnya terlihat meremehkan.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Naruto singkat. "Tetapi, setidaknya aku harus mencoba dan berusaha agar aku bisa kembali berkumpul bersama keluargaku." Ada jeda sesaat. "Seperti kalian." Lanjutnya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Mikoto dan Fugaku kembali saling bertatap. "Tetapi Naruto, menjadi seorang _Sacred Berserker _tidaklah mudah dan kau membutuhkan seorang _Sorcerer_untuk membantumu." Jelas Mikoto, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"_Sorcerer_?" Naruto balik bertanya, tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau tidak tahu? _Sacred Berserker_ membutuhkan seorang _Sorcerer_ layaknya ikan membutuhkan air." Jelas Itachi menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, dan membuat pria berjubah satin itu memberinya tatapan tajam.

Naruto melihat kemana arah Itachi menunjuk, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pria yang memiliki kerutan di kedua matanya itu.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua putranya, ia bangkit dari atas kursi lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kau harus membantu Naruto mendapatkan ke 5_Sacred Stone_."

Raut wajah datar itu berubah menjadi tidak suka. "Kenapa harus aku? Itachi saja!" Sahut Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar penuh amarah.

Itachi memutar matanya, lalu menyendok bubur dari mangkuknya. "Aku ini seorang _Priest_, kau lupa?"

"T-tapi bu..." Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Mikoto secara bergantian. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama pria bodoh berambut pirang ini untuk waktu yang lama dan membantunya mencari Sacred Stone?"

Tidak merespon pertanyaan putranya, Fugaku bangkit dari kursi lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali. "Istirahatlah, besok pagi kalian harus berangkat ke barat hutan Konoha dan mengambil Sacred Stone yang di simpan oleh para bandit."

"Lihatlah Sasuke, bahkan Ayahmu saja menyetujui hal itu." Mikoto tersenyum lembut hingga kedua matanya menutup. "Karena kalian akan melakukan perjalanan besok, malam ini tidurlah sekamar dan biasakan diri kalian masing-masing."

"APA?!" Teriak Sasuke menggebrak meja, namun Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi bersamaan meninggalkannya bersama Naruto yang terdiam saling menatap layaknya patung.

.

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat. Ia masih tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Ibu, Ayah, dan Kakak kandungnya dengan mudah memerintahkannya pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk membantu pria bodoh yang bahkan belum di kenalnya dengan baik.

"Kau, tidur di bawah dobe." Perintahnya jelas seraya melepas jubah yang ia kenakan sebelum berbaring ke atas kasur.

Naruto sempat mencuri pandang ketika pria tanpa ekspresi itu melepas jubahnya, sejak awal bertemu ia merasa tertarik untuk melihat hal apa yang tersembunyi di balik jubah satin itu.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto pelan. Pria bersurai hitam itu terbaring nyaman di atas kasur. Tanpa jubah, lekuk tubuhnya kini terlihat sangat jelas. Pundaknya cukup bidang, kedua lengannya terlihat cukup berotot dan kakinya sangat jenjang. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki tinggi tubuh setara dengannya.

Sasuke tidak merespon, matanya tertutup rapat, dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari mulutnya.

Melihat pria tanpa ekspresi itu sudah terlelap, Naruto terdiam lalu melepaskan kedua pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya lalu ia bersandar pada sisi lemari. Ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya, namun melihat lantai kayu yang keras dan dingin membuatnya mengurungkan niat. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Bisiknya pelan memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba saja gulungan selimut tebal dan sebuah bantal telempar ke arah Naruto. Iris birunya kembali terbuka. "Eh—? Ini?"

"Jangan banyak tanya." Sahut Sasuke singkat memunggungi Naruto.

Dengan senang hati Naruto segera menarik bantal dan selimut beraroma mint di hadapannya, kini dingin dan kerasnya lantai kayu bukan lagi masalah. "Terima kasih Sasuke." Bisiknya ketika ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

.

Hangatnya sinar matahari yang pagi masuk melelaui celah jendela, membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan memamerkan iris biru miliknya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia bangkit dengan perlahan, alisnya mengeryit ketika rasa nyeri di punggungnya perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tutup jendelanya Dobe, kau mengganggu." Protes Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto menaikan segaris alisnya. "Pantas saja kulitmu sangat pucat." Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Ia melipat selimut yang di gunakannya dengan rapih, lalu melangkah mendekat dan menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat seperti gulungan kain. "Teme." Panggilnya pelan. "Bukankah seharusnya kita bersiap?"

Naruto menunggu cukup lama, namun Sasuke tidak juga merespon. Merasa tertarik dengan tubuh Sasuke, secara tidak sadar Naruto menyentuh tubuh berkulit pucat itu. Beberapa sentuhan pertama tampaknya tidak disadari oleh Sasuke yang terlelap pulas, namun saat sentuhan itu menjadi lebih intens sontak saja ia membuka mata dan merapalkan mantra hebatnya.

"_Force wall!_"

Cahaya biru yang berasal dari tangan Sasuke, mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga ia terpental ke arah belakang dan menghantam sebuah lemari kayu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?!" Geram Sasuke.

Sedikit tertatih dan merintih Naruto berusaha bangkit dan mendekat. Ini bukan kali pertama tubuhnya terpental dan mengantam benda keras. "Untuk ukuran seorang pria, tubuhmu tidak begitu berotot Teme, kau tidak pernah berlatih?"

"A-apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Naruto berani dengan lancangnya berbicara soal bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Sasuke, Naruto? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Perhatian Sasuke teralih oleh suara Mikoto yang terdengar dari balik pintu. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari atas kasur lalu menatap Naruto penuh amarah. "Akan kubunuh kau." Ancamnya menunjuk Naruto. "Jika kau menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun, akan kubunuh kau saat itu juga."

Naruto mengedikan bahunya bingung ketika Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. "Memangnya aku salah jika menyentuhnya?"

.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan segala macam benda yang di butuhkan untuk bekal perjalanan Naruto menunggu Sasuke di danau yang terletak di timur Konoha. Lelah berjalan, ia duduk di tepi danau dan mencelupkan kakinya ke air jernih dan tenang itu.

"Jadi ini Konoha? Kota yang cukup besar dan penduduk kota ini di dominasi oleh para Mage." Gumam Naruto pelan. Iris biru miliknya menatap pantulan wajahnya di atas danau.

"Kau sudah melihat-lihat Konoha?"

Suara dari arah belakang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, ia menoleh lalu mendapati Itachi dengan rambut terkepang dan jubah satin menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kota yang sangat besar." Jawabnya singkat. "Apakah para _Mage_mendominasi kota ini?"

Itachi tertawa. Kerutan di matanya terlihat semakin jelas. "Kami para _Mage_ memang mendominasi kota ini." Sesaat Itachi terdiam lalu memandang ke arah danau. "Naruto..." Panggilnya.

Naruto menoleh.

"Sasuke mungkin terlihat angkuh dan egois, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman."

Naruto terdiam dan memandang Itachi. Ia mungkin belum mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, tetapi seorang kakak tidak mungkin berbohong atas perilaku adiknya. "Kuharap kami bisa berteman, dan jangan khawatir Itachi, aku akan menjaga Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Pfffft..."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Naruto, Sasuke itu satu-satunya _Sorcerer_ dengan skill tertinggi di Konoha." Sahut Itachi seraya menahan tawanya. "Kau tidak perlu menjaganya. Mungkin saja dia yang akan menjagamu."

"B-benarkah?" Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah malu. "Whoa tidak kusangka."

Itachi mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Tetapi aku akan tetap memegang janjimu Naruto, jagalah Sasuke dan bawa ia pulang nanti dengan selamat."

Belum sempat Naruto menyahut, sosok Pria berjubah satin biru menyela perkataannya.

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu Itachi." Ucapnya dingin dan datar. "Cepatlah dobe, kau membuang waktu."

Dengan menghela napasnya berat, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Teme." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn Dobe." Gumam Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan julukan itu.

"Uh..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya nervous. "Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."

Senyum sinis terkembang dari bibir Sasuke. "Jangan bermimpi Dobe, aku tidak mungkin berteman dengan seorang _Blade Master_ lemah sepertimu." Ketusnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Naruto mengeryitkan alis.

Sasuke menoleh dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin berteman dengan seorang _Blade Master _lemah sepertimu."

Tangan Naruto terkepal, ia menarik kerah jubah Sasuke, dan menariknya mendekat hingga mereka hanya berjarak 3 centi. Iris birunya yang berkilat emosi menatap iris hitam Sasuke dengan lekat. "Aku tidak lemah." Desis Naruto.

"Hey lihat! Mereka berdua akan berciuman!" Teriak salah seorang bocah yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna, ia menepis tangan Naruto kasar lalu berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju perbatasan kota dengan hutan.

"Hey Teme! Tunggu! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Teriak Naruto.

Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan.

.

1 jam berjalan ke dalam hutan, Sasuke menghentikan langkanya tiba-tiba lalu melepas jubah satin yang ia kenakan.

Naruto yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menaikan segaris alis bingung. "Teme apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tubuh Sasuke terbalut oleh baju dan celana hitam yang terlihat cukup ketat. Kakinya yang jenjang dipadu dengan boots coklat tua selutut membuat Sasuke tampak sangat sexy menurut Naruto. Ia tahu jika Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Namun ia tidak memungkiri jika Sasuke mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"Hutan ini sangat berbahaya, jubah hanya akan membuat gerakanku menjadi lambat." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto membalikan badannya memunggungi Sasuke. Jantungnya yang lepas kendali membuatnya cukup kewalahan. Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertarik dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah hidup selama 22 tahun, dan baru kali ini ia merasa tertarik pada seorang pria.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari Naruto tidak lagi mengikutinya. "Dobe?" Panggilnya bingung.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, ia mendekat lalu menyentuh bahu bidang Naruto. "Dobe."

Naruto membalikan badannya perlahan, lalu menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. "Teme, bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Sasuke membelakan kedua matanya tidak percaya. "H-huh?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Ia terlihat sangat gugup. "A-aku hanya ingin memastikan, walaupun kujelaskan kau pasti tidak akan mengerti."

Ekspresi tetkejut di wajah Sasuke menghilang, tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam layaknya patung lalu menatap iris biru milik Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Kau ingin menciumku?" Ia bertanya dengan nada sangat datar. "Boleh saja." Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu perlahan api berwarna biru mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat Naruto harus melompat mundur ketakutan. "Tetapi jika kau bisa mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu."

Naruto membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada satu patah kata yang terlontar. Baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh seseorang terselimuti oleh api dan tidak merasakan panas sama sekali. Detik itu juga ia menyadari jika perkataan Itachi benar adanya, Sasuke bukanlah _Sorcerer_ biasa.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila lalu menghembuskanya. "Lupakan saja." Naruto tersenyum kaku dengan lebar lalu mendekati Sasuke. Takut-takut ia berusaha menggandeng tangan putih pucat Sasuke lalu kembali memamerkan senyum kakunya. "Ayo, kita mencari bandit sialan itu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Naruto menggandeng tangannya. Melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto entah mengapa membuatnya ingin tertawa.

.

20 menit berjalan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu ia menghentikan langkanya. "Diam." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto tidak mengerti, ia menaikan segaris alis lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Ada apa? Aku tidak melihat hal an—"

"_MAGIC BARRIER!_"

Lapisan tipis seperti kaca kristal berwarna biru mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebuah anak panah berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto lalu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Wah." Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. "Itachi benar, kau sangat hebat." Ucapnya terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto masih bisa terlihat santai dan tidak waspada sama sekali. "Angkat senjatamu dan bersiaplah Dobe. Para bandit itu menyadari kedatangan kita."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia menarik kedua bilah pedang yang tersampir di pinggulnya lalu berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Cahaya matahari terpantul dari tepi pedang Naruto, kedua pedang yang sangat tajam namun terlihat ringan saat di genggam.

Sasuke menatap bahu bidang Naruto malas. "Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

Naruto menoleh memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tahu jika _skill_ milikku tidak sebanding denganmu teme. Tetapi, aku harus menepati janji untuk menjagamu dan membawamu pulang dengan selamat."

Sasuke terdiam. Untuk sesaat ia bisa merasakan dadanya memanas dan berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hahaha..."

Tawa seseorang yang berasal dari semak-semak mengagetkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jika kalian ingin berkencan sebaiknya jangan di tengah hutan berbahaya seperti ini _love birds_." Ucap seseorang dari balik semak-semak.

.

_Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara, iris birunya mengawasi semak-semak rimbun seraya mempererat kedua pedang di genggaman tangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke memincingkan sudut matanya ke arah lain. Walaupun memang suara itu berasal dari arah semak-semak di hadapan mereka, pohon besar di sisi kirinya terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Ranting pohonnya bergerak perlahan, seakan bergesekan dengan sehelai kain. _'T__idak salah lagi, ada dua ___orang.___'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Seorang _Blade Master_ dan _Sorcerer_ terhebat Konoha," Sosok pria bersurai silver, bertubuh tegap, dengan pedang berwarna merah darah tersampir di punggungnya keluar dari balik semak. "Uchiha Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu." Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng berwarna hitam, hanya bagian mata kirinya saja yang tidak.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, pria di hadapannya memang terlihat tidak begitu asing, tapi ia tidak mengenalnya.

Pria bersurai silver memamerkan seringainya, ia berjalan mendekat lalu mengamati Naruto yang terlihat sangat waspada. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini, apa mungkin kau bukan berasal dari Konoha?"

"Itu bukan urusamu." Geram Naruto emosi. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berbincang, ia harus segera mengambil _Sacred Stone_ dari bandit yang tinggal di dalam hutan.

Pria bersurai silver tertawa tertahan. "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu," Suaranya terdengar meremehkan. "Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali ke hutan ini lagi, tidak seharusnya kalian bermain di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan menyerangku." Naruto menggenggam kedua bilah pedangnya kencang. "Karena aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga." Ia menganyunkan pedangnya ke arah pria bersurai silver, menebas dengan brutal, dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Tidak hanya diam, pria bersurai silver juga segera menarik pedang yang tersampir di punggungnya, untuk menangkis serangan Naruto dan melindungi dirinya. Pedang mereka saling beradu, percikan api terlihat ketika dua baja saling berbenturan.

Sasuke diam mengamati dari jarak jauh, ia ingin membantu, namun perhatiannya terbagi untuk seseorang yang bersembunyi di atas pohon dan bisa menyerang mereka kapan saja.

Pria bersurai silver terlihat cukup lihai dalam menangkis pedang milik Naruto, namun gerakannya mulai melambat. Ia terlihat cukup kelelahan, terlihat dari napasnya yang mulai tersengal.

Melihat musuhnya melemah, Naruto tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Ia melompat mundur untuk mengecoh, sebelum berlari dan menebaskan pedangnya sekali lagi ke arah bahu pria bersurai silver.

"ARGHHH!" Pria bersurai silver terjatuh ke tanah. Luka dalam di bahunya kirinya tidak henti mengucurkan darah segar. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya sangat tangguh, dan mampu bergerak secepat angin.

_"Magic Barrier!"_

Kedua anak panah yang hampir mengenai Naruto kembali jatuh ke tanah. Perkiraan Sasuke benar adanya, seorang pria dengan rambut di kuncir menyerupai nanas melompat dari atas pohon lalu berlari mendekati pria bersurai silver.

"KAKASHI!" Pria itu berteriak, busur dan anak panah di bahunya ia genggam erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shikamaru," Ucap Kakashi lemah mencoba meyakinkan, napasnya tersengal, kepalanya mulai pening akibat kehilangan banyak darah. "Pergilah, jangan libatkan dirimu dalam bahaya."

"Brengsek!" Shikamaru mengangkat busur panahnya dan mengarahkanya tepat ke arah Naruto yang tidak memberikan perlawanan terhadapnya.

"Shikamaru hentikan." Tegas Kakashi, wajahnya mulai memucat, dan pakaiannya dipenuhi darah.

"Mereka akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Shikamaru. Iris hitamnya tidak berpaling dari Naruto, seakan siap membidik busur panahnya kapan saja.

"Kubilang hentikan!" Bentak Kakashi, lalu ia terbatuk.

Shikamaru menurunkan anak panahnya. Tanganya gemetar hebat, baru kali ini ia melihat Kakashi terluka parah dan tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Naruto terdiam, ia bisa saja membunuh pria bersurai silver beserta temannya saat ini juga, namun entah mengapa ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Pria bertopeng itu sudah terluka cukup parah, ia merasa iba melihatnya merintih kesakitan, walaupun sebelumnya mereka bertarung cukup sengit.

Pria bersurai silver menarik kalung yang ia kenakan hati-hati lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto. "Ambil dan pergilah," Ucapnya tanpa emosi. "Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto menunduk, kalung dengan batu berwarna biru muda berbentuk bulat pipih di atas tanah dekat kakinya bersinar terang memantulkan cahaya. "Kau... Bandit itu?" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari. Jadi pergilah." Kata Kakashi.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memiliki batu ini?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucat Kakashi. Dengan napas yang tersengal dan darah yang tidak berhenti mengucur, ia mencoba menjawab, Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menyentuh bahunya yang sobek dan penuh darah.

Cahaya putih terlihat dari telapak tangan Sasuke, membuat Kakashi memejamkan mata, luka di bahunya berangsur pulih dan menghilang. Tidak ada lagi darah ataupun rasa nyeri dan sakit di bahu kirinya. "Kenapa kau–"

"Kau akan mati karena kehabisan darah sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku." Potong Sasuke.

Kakashi menundukan wajahnya lalu tertawa. Selama 10 tahun terakhir, hanya Shikamaru lah yang bersikap baik padanya. Tidak ada orang lain, yang peduli padanya.

"Aku sama seperti Naruto, seorang _Blade Master _yang mencari _Sacred Stone_." Kakashi menarik napasnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "12 tahun yang lalu aku mendapatkan _Sacred Stone_ yang pertama, tetapi aku hampir terbunuh saat menghadapi monster yang menyimpan _Sacred Stone_ kedua. Jika tidak ada Shikamaru, mungkin aku sudah mati."

Naruto menunduk, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang kini memenuhi dadanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

Kakashi tersenyum lirih. "Mereka dibunuh."

Naruto berlutut, ia merasa kakinya lemas hingga tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. "Brengsek." Geramnya penuh emosi. Tanganya terkepal erat dan bergetar. "Aku akan mengumpulkan ke lima _Sacred Stone_ dan membunuh pria berjubah hitam sialan itu."

Kakashi bangkit, ia melangkah mendekat dan melepas pedang miliknya lalu meletakannya di hadapan Naruto. Dua Pedang besar berwarna merah darah dengan ukiran abstrak berwarna hitam di sisi kiri dan kanannya. "Pedang ini bernama _Blessing of God_, hanya inilah peninggalan yang diberikan kedua otangtuaku. Ambilah, dan jadilah _Sacred Berserker_." Ucapnya menatap lekat kedua iris Naruto.

"Jika kau menyerahkan pedang itu kepadanya lalu bagaimana kau akan bertarung?!" Protes Shikamaru khawatir.

Kakashi tersenyum lalu menatap Shikamaru lembut. "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai lelah memegang senjata Shika, dan maafkan aku telah melibatkanmu dalam semua ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?! Aku menjadi bandit karena keinginanku sendiri! Dan bukan karena kau memaksaku!" Teriak Shikamaru penuh emosi. Kedua matanya memerah seakan ingin menangis.

"Kegagalan membutakan dan menggelapkan jiwaku Shika. Mencuri, dan membunuh banyak orang yang tidak bersalah hanya untuk kesenanganku semata bukanlah hal yang diajarkan kedua orangtuaku padaku." Sahut Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru menunduk dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Kakashi akan kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti dahulu.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Kakashi menggandeng tangan Shikamaru. "Ayo..."

Shikamaru mengeryit, menatap Kakashi bingung. "Bukankah kau akan berpisah denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu? kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri di hutan?" Jelas Kakashi.

Kedua mata Shikamaru berkaca-kaca, ia mengangguk mantap lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Perjalanan kalian masih jauh. Beristirahatlah di tempat kami sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap Kakashi melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan perlahan kembali ke Konoha dengan Shikamaru yang membuntuti di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap bayangan Kakashi dan Shika yang hilang di telan oleh gelapnya hutan, ia melirik ke arah Naruto lalu menaikan segaris alisnya. "Dobe..." Panggilnya. "Kau menangis?"

Sontak Naruto menyentuh matanya yang basah lalu mengelapnya cepat-cepat. "Jangan bodoh, mataku ini terkena debu."

"Terserah kau saja, aku lelah dan jangan bangunkan aku hingga pagi." Kata Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah seraya berjalan ke arah goa yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam. _Blessing of God_ di tangannya ia genggam dengan sangat erat. Perjalanan baru di mulai besok. Ia tidak tahu monster macam apa yang akan di hadapi nanti dan ia tidak tahu apakah nanti ia akan terbunuh, atau berhasil mengumpulkan ke lima _Sacred Stone_. Saat ini yang ia tahu hanyalah tetap berusaha, jangan menyerah, tetap hidup, dan juga menjaga Uchiha Sasuke, _Sorcerer_ terhebat dari Konoha.

.

Bermalam di hutan ternyata bukan ide yang baik. Tubuh Sasuke yang menempel padanya semalaman karena suhu udara menurun drastis, dan bisingnya suara hewan membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Sejujurnya ia menyukai saat Sasuke berbalik dan menempelkan tubuhnya, karena ia bisa dengan leluasa menyentuh tubuh _Sorcerer_ angkuh di sebelahnya tanpa terkena pukulan. Tetapi terjaga semalaman, juga membuat kepalanya sakit.

_'Bagaimana ini? Jika dia terbangun dan melihat kondisi seperti ini bisa-bisa aku dibakar hidup-hidup.' _Batin Naruto was-was dalam hati.

Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas.

Iris biru Naruto membulat merasakan gerakan halus di punggungnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes. '_Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja.' _Batinnya memejamkan mata.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, memamerkan iris hitam miliknya yang senada dengan batu onyx. _'Hangat.'_ Batinnya dalam hati, lalu alisnya mengernyit. _'Tunggu dulu, hangat?' _Sontak ia menoleh, mendapati dirinya terbaring bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Sepasang matanya membelalak lebar, ia bangkit lalu memunggungi Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tidak percaya jika ia bisa tidur nyenyak bersebelahan dengan pria bersurai pirang itu. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh, memastikan jika Naruto masih tertidur, ketika sepasang matanya melihat pria bersurai pirang itu masih memejamkan mata, ia menghela napas lega, lalu cepat-cepat bangkit dari kain alasnya tidur.

"Kau mau kabur begitu saja setelah membuatku tidak nyaman semalaman?"

Pupil Sasuke membulat sempurna, alisnya mengernyit heran. Dengan raut datar yang terlihat jelas di paksakan ia menoleh menatap Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mendudukan dirinya lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tahu hutan sangat dingin di malam hari Sasuke, tapi tidur di atas tubuh orang lain dan merabanya dengan sensual, bukankah itu hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau lakukan?" Bohong Naruto. Iris birunya menatap Sasuke tajam meminta jawaban.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Tegas Sasuke tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyentuh bahkan meraba tubuh Naruto saat tertidur?

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Naruto. Kesempatan emas untuk mempermalukan _Sorcerer_ angkuh di hadapannya saat ini tidak akan di lewatkannya begitu saja. "Kau menyentuh seluruh tubuhku tadi malam. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau punya hobi seperti itu."

Sasuke membelakkan kedua matanya, percaya tidak percaya, hancur sudah tembok harga diri yang sudah di bangunnya kokoh. Statusnya sebagai _Sorcerer_ terhebat dari Konoha kini berganti dengan _Sorcerer _mesum yang meraba tubuh pria lain saat tertidur.

Melihat Sasuke terdiam kaku layaknya sebuah patung. Naruto mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dengan seringai tipis, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kain alasnya tidur. "Perjalanan masih jauh dan mungkin kejadian ini akan terulang lagi nanti. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika kau meraba tubuhku, tetapi sepertinya sangat di sayangkan jika kita tidak memiliki ikatan apapun." Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, lalu memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya. "Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal yang kumaksud, Teme."

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya bingung. Ia tentu tahu jika perjalanan masih jauh dan mungkin saja hal ini akan terulang lagi. Tetap jika ia tidak menyetujuinya, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tentu saja akan bertambah hancur apalagi dengan status barunya.

"Jawabanmu?" Desak Naruto sedikit menggoda.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, ia mengambil napas panjang lalu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. "Baiklah." Jawabnya mantap.

Naruto membelakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Ia bangkit lalu menatap Sasuke bingung, tidak menyangka jika _Sorcerer _angkuh seperti Sasuke menyetujui lelucon bodohnya. "K-kau serius?"

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan. Menurutnya, seorang laki-laki sejati, tidak akan mengingkari perkataannya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan jika semua ini hanyalah lelucon untuk mempermalukan Sasuke, dan apa yang akan _Sorcerer_ angkuh itu lakukan jika tahu semua ini hanyalah lelucon?

_'Sial.' _Batin Naruto menyesal. Membayangkan Sorcerer di hadapannya murka dengan api biru menyelimuti seluruh tubuh, sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain ia mecoba memasang raut wajah bahagia lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau bisa memulainya sekarang."

Sasuke menghentakan tongkat miliknya ke atas tanah, mengucapkan beberapa mantra serta menuliskan simbol yang sama sekali tidak di pahami oleh Naruto. "Aku butuh darahmu." Ucapnya menyerahkan sebuah pisau.

_'Sial! Menjalin ikatan dengan seorang Sorcerer angkuh sepertinya sama saja seperti membunuhku secara perlahan!' _Batin Naruto mengambil sebilah pisau dari tangan Sasuke. Jika ia tahu leluconnya akan berakibat fatal tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya sejak awal. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan mata pisau tajam ke ibu jarinya. "Nnh..." Darah segar mulai menetes ke atas tanah bersimbol aneh, bersamaan dengan darah yang berasal dari ibu jari Sasuke.

Darah mereka tercampur menjadi satu, bersinar sangat terang lalu berubah menjadi dua buah kalung _Crystal_ berbentuk _Briolette Cut_.

"Whoa." Ucap Naruto kagum. Iris birunya tidak berkedip menatap kalung _crystal _berwarna hitam berbingkai biru di atas tanah.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengedipkan mata saat menatap kalung _crystal_ berwarna biru berbingkai hitam yang bersinar terang di telapak tangannya.

"_Crystal_ hitam ini seakan menarik jiwaku masuk ke dalamnya." Naruto memincingkan mata, mengamati _Crystal_ hitam di tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam, ia kembali menatap kalung di telapak tangannya. Perkataan Naruto memang benar, ia merasakannya sendiri saat menatap _crystal _biru di hadapannya. "Pakai kalung itu dan bersiaplah."

Naruto mengalungkan _Crystal_ berwarna hitam ke lehernya, lalu menatap Sasuke heran. "Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Sahut Sasuke menaikan segaris alis.

Biru menatap Hitam.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, lalu tubuhnya memanas. Ia merasa terpenuhi oleh energi asing yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. _'K-kenapa tubuhku __terasa __seperti __terbakar?' _Batin Naruto mengepalkan tangan di depan dada.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya Sasuke melihat reaksi aneh pria bersurai pirang di sebelahnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Naruto cepat. Ia mengambil pedang miliknya lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kenapa si Dobe itu?" Gumam Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah _Otogakure_, Desa kecil yang terletak di sebelah barat _Konoha_.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berjalan kaki, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah tepi danau yang mereka temukan di tengah perjalanan. Ia bersandar pada sebuah pohon lalu memejamkan matanya. Suara gemericik air membuat tubuhnya rileks, dan sedikit mengantuk.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau, menikmati segarnya air bersama ikan-ikan yang berenang di sekitarnya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi oleh panasnya cuaca dan terik matahari siang itu. "Teme! Airnya sangat menyegarkan!"

Naruto berteriak dari tengah kolam, namun Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan bergumam tidak peduli. Buku tebal berisikan kumpulan mantra-mantra di hadapannya saat ini terlihat lebih menyenangkan, daripada air danau segar, jernih, dan bersuhu dingin yang membuat siapa saja ingin mencelupkan dirinya ke dalam sana.

"Membosankan." Ucap Naruto sebelum menyelam ke dasar danau. '_Energi apa itu tadi? Rasanya sesak dan panas, seakan-akan membakar seluruh tubuhku._' Batinnya dalam hati memunguti beberapa remis air tawar yang tertempel di batu dan karang dasar danau. '_Apa mungkin, energi yang berasal dari kalung ini?_' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, merasakan napasnya sudah mulai habis, ia segera berenang kembali kepermukaan.

Iris hitam Sasuke melirik sekilas, saat Naruto melemparkan kantong berisikan remis air tawar ke arahnya.

"Kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin bukan?" Ia mengeringkan rambut pirangnya asal dengan sehelai kain berwarna orange yang ia bawa dari rumah, lalu mengalungkan kain itu di lehernya sebelum berbaring di sebelah Sasuke tanpa sehelai benang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Kami para _Mage_ tidak makan mahluk hidup." Sahut Sasuke datar tanpa memalingkan iris hitamnya sedikit pun dari buku tebal di hadapannya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke bingung. "Lalu kalian makan apa?"

"Apapun, selama itu bukanlah mahluk hidup." Sahut Sasuke singkat, ia sedikit menjauhkan jubahnya yang kini mulai basah dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Akan kucarikan kau buah-buahan, tunggu di sini." Ucapnya bangkit seraya mengambil kedua bilah pedang miliknya.

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Kau akan sakit jika tidak makan apapun, Teme."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku tebal di hadapannya, Sasuke menunjuk ke arah sebuah keranjang yang berisikan buah bulat berwarna merah yang kaya akan vitamin c.

Naruto menoleh, mengikuti arah jari Sasuke menunjuk. "Tomat?" Ucapnya menaikan segaris alis heran. "Kau hanya makan tomat saja?"

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan.

Naruto tertawa pelan, ia melempar kedua pedangnya ke bawah, lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Pantas saja kulitmu sangat putih." Ucapnya menganggukan kepala. "Bahkan pucat."

"Jangan mendeskripsikanku seperti seorang wanita, Dobe." Sela Sasuke tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau mengelak sebuah fakta, Teme?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Lalu aku harus mendeskripsikanmu seperti apa?"

Sasuke menutup bukunya emosi lalu menoleh, dan menatap tajam ke arah pria bersurai pirang yang ada di sampingnya. Tubuh atletis Naruto sama sekali tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Rambutnya yang masih setengah kering dan meneteskan bulir-bulir air yang membasahi pundaknya tiba-tiba saja membuat jantung Sasuke sedikit berdegup lebih cepat. "K-kau..." Geramnya emosi.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah api biru menyulut ujung kain yang menggantung di lehernya. "UWAAA! Panas! Panas!" Teriaknya saat api biru yang ia yakini milik Sasuke membakar habis kain oranye di pundaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

"Kenakan pakaianmu Dobe." Ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

Naruto menoleh bingung, kedua tangannya masih mengusap bagian leher belakangnya yang terasa sedikit panas. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Ketika Sasuke tidak merespon, Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Kau malu eh?" Godanya berbisik.

Sasuke masih tidak merespon, ia merasa tidak harus membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar menjawab, atau menyahut ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

Kesal di acuhkan, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terbaring ke tanah, lalu dengan cepat kedua tangan kekarnya mengunci lengan berkulit putih itu. "Wajahmu memerah?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Tidak bisa berkutik, tidak bisa melawan. Ia hanya dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh atletis pria bersurai pirang yang kini berada di atasnya. "Menyingkir, ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku memang tidak sedang melucu, Teme." Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Sesaat rasa ketertarikan berlebih terhadap pria di hadapannya itu kembali menghampirinya. "Sebuah kecupan di bibir dan aku melepaskanmu."

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan lalu mencoba melepas kuncian Naruto di lengannya. "Kau gila?"

"Mungkin aku sudah gila karena merasa tertarik terhadap seorang pria, terlebih lagi pria sepertimu." Sahut Naruto menatap kedua iris hitam Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

Pupil hitam Sasuke membulat sempurna. "Apa kau bilang?" Ia belum pernah merasa sangat terhina seperti ini sebelumnya. Pria sepertinya? Memangnya apa yang salah?

"Aku hanya bergurau." Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke lalu berbalik untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang tertumpuk tidak berdaya oleh dedaunan di tanah.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke bangkit dari atas tanah, lalu membereskan semua benda miliknya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah siap sedia sejak tadi. "Teme?" Panggilnya lembut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? cepatlah, hutan akan sangat berbahaya di malam hari."

"Hn."

.

"Otogakure!" Naruto berteriak saat menyebrangi sebuah jembatan kayu lapuk yang memisahkan antara Oto dan Hutan. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang. Selama 2 jam penuh menempuh perjalanan, Naruto sama sekali tidak menutup mulutnya atau berhenti berbicara. Ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Teme ayo cepat!" Ujar Naruto tidak sabar, ia berbalik lalu berjalan mundur agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini sedikit memucat. Terlalu asik mengamati, hingga ia tidak sadar akan kode yang di berikan Sasuke jika ada seseorang di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ouch!" Sesosok gadis bersurai pink senada dengan warna permen gulali terjatuh dengan bokong mendarat ke atas tanah terlebih dahulu. Keranjang coklat berisikan roti hangat beraroma nikmat yang berada di genggaman tangannya berhamburan keluar dan terinjak-injak oleh Naruto.

"Uwaa!" Teriak Naruto menyadari kesalahannya. "M-maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu nona." Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah, memohon ampun.

Namun gadis bersurai pink itu hanya menatap lirih ke arah roti miliknya yang berhamburan di atas tanah. Ia menunduk dalam, berdiri, lalu menepuk bajunya yang ternodai oleh tanah sebelum melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto.

"U-uhh. Nona?" Panggil Naruto merasa tidak aman, berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, meminta bantuan. Namun pria bersurai hitam itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli.

Gadis bersurai pink menyingsingkan lengan bajunya ke atas, lalu menarik kerah baju Naruto mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

Kedua iris mereka bertemu, hijau dan biru.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum gugup dan menelan ludahnya ketika gadis bersurai pink itu mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat, seakan ingin melayangkan bogem mentah ke arahnya.

"No—" Namun, belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya, gadis bersurai pink itu sudah melayangkan tinju ke arah rahang kirinya keras. "UAGHH!" Tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh lalu menghantam sebuah pohon.

"KALIAN BERDUA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Teriak gadis bersurai pink itu menghentakkan kakinya ke atas tanah.

Sasuke menatap sang gadis tidak terima lalu menunjuk dirinya. "Aku? Maaf nona aku tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Sahut gadis bersurai pink kembali menghentakkan kakinya.

Sepertinya nasib sial kali ini memang berpihak pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Hari pertama tiba ke Oto mereka sudah harus berurusan dengan seorang gadis bersurai pink yang bahkan sudah meninju rahang kiri Naruto.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap gadis bersurai pink membuka pintu sebuah toko roti.

"Selamat da– huh?" Dari arah meja makan, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengaduk adonan di dalam sebuah mangkuk kayu besar. "Kenapa wajahmu menekuk seperti itu? Dan siapa mereka Sakura?"

"Mereka akan bekerja di sini selama satu hari penuh besok." Sahut Sakura cepat, sepasang iris hijaunya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Maafkan aku paman." Naruto melangkah mendekat lalu membungkukan tubuhnya. "Aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak putrimu dan membuat semua roti miliknya jatuh ke tanah."

"Kau bahkan menginjaknya idiot!" Sela Sakura dari arah dapur.

Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya emosi. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak terima saat gadis bersurai pink itu dengan seenaknya saja memaki Naruto dengan julukan idiot. Karena menurutnya hanya dirinya seoranglah yang boleh memaki Naruto dengan julukan seperti itu.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut seraya melangkah mendekat , lalu menepuk bahu Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kumohon maafkan Sakura. Gadis itu memang sedikit tempramental tetapi sesungguhnya dia anak yang baik. Kuharap kau mau membantunya menjual roti-roti ini besok."

"Ayah!" Protes Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Cengiran lebar menghiasi bibir Naruto, beban di bahunya seakan terangkat. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kami berdua akan membantumu berjualan roti ini."

"Hey, apa kau bilang?" Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. "Ini bukan kesalahanku, aku tidak mau." Tolaknya mentah-mentah menatap Naruto tidak suka.

Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan lalu tersenyum palsu ke arahnya. "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama, Sasuke-sama?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lalu melirik ke arah anak perempuannya. "Sakura, bawa mereka ke atas dan biarkan mereka beristirahat. Seorang _Fighter _dan Seorang _Mage_, Sepertinya kalian berasal dari kota yang sangat jauh."

Naruto menoleh bingung ke arah paman bersurai putih di hadapannya, kedua alisnya mengeryit tidak percaya. "Bagaimana paman tahu jika aku seorang _Fighter_ dan Sasuke seorang _Mage_?"

"Kalian lelah bukan?" Pria paruh baya itu balik bertanya seraya menyerahkan 2 buah roti kepada Naruto. "Beristirahatlah dan akan kuberitahu besok." Jawabnya mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu menaiki tangga.

"Hey cepatlah." Sakura berdecak kesal bertolak pinggang. Terlihat tidak sabar menunggu kedua pria yang masih berada di lantai 1 rumahnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih paman, selamat malam." Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu mengangguk sebelum mengikuti Sakura dari arah belakang.

"Kuharap malam kalian menyenangkan." Sahut pria paruh baya mendongak dari bawah tangga.

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke namun pria bersurai hitam itu hanya menatapnya balik tajam. "H-huh, kenapa paman itu?" Ujarnya gugup memalingkan wajah.

Sakura melirik malas bergantian ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Love birds." Ejeknya pelan.

"Hey!" Sahut Naruto. "Aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan nona!"

Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang kini menunjuk ke arahnya Sakura membuka pintu sebuah ruangan lalu mendorong _Fighter _dan _Mage_ kasar masuk ke dalam. "Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak peduli jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih ataupun bukan, sekarang beristirahatlah karena besok kalian akan bekerja tanpa henti!" Ucapnya sebelum membanting pintu kayu cukup keras di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan sekali gadis bersurai pink sialan itu!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak percaya jika ia dimainkan oleh gadis yang mungkin jauh lebih muda darinya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing. Sasuke meletakan tongkatnya di sebelah lemari kayu, melepaskan jubah satin miliknya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Naruto yang menyadari jika Sasuke akan segera tidur melangkah mendekat dan menarik-narik surai hitam pria di hadapannya pelan. "Teme." Panggilnya lirih. "Di mana aku akan tidur? Kasurnya hanya ada satu, dan aku yakin kau akan membakarku hidup-hidup jika aku–"

"Tidur saja di bawah." Potong Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya.

"T-tapi Teme." Rengek Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas kasur. Merasakan lembutnya selimut milik Sasuke di pipinya hingga kedua matanya hampir terpejam.

Perlahan api biru kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Seakan secara tidak langsung memberi peringatan untuk tidak mendekati tubuhnya jika kau masih ingin hidup. "Selamat malam Dobe."

"S-selamat malam teme." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke di atas lantai kayu keras dan dingin tanpa beralaskan sehelai kain pun. _'Kejam sekali.' _Batinnya ingin menangis dalam hati. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa menyadari api berwarna biru yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sasuke perlahan meredup lalu menghilang sempurna.

"Dobe, kemarilah."

"Ya, kemarilah sehingga aku bisa menjadikanmu _Blade Master_ panggang." Cibir Naruto memajukan bibirnya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Sahut Sasuke enteng kembali memejamkan matanya.

Terdiam cukup lama dengan posisinya, perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. _'Api biru itu menghilang. Mungkinkah?' _Batinnya sedikit tidak percaya. Ia memberanikan diri mendekat, lalu menarik lembut surai hitam pria di hadapannya. "Teme."

"Hn."

Iris biru Naruto melirik ke samping. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya pelan menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuk. "Kupikir kau hanya menggodaku tadi." Ujarnya pelan merasa bersalah.

"Aku lelah, bisakah kau diam dan segera tidur?" Sahut Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan semua ini, membiarkan Naruto yang mengaku menyukainya tidur bersama dalam 1 kasur bukankah terdengar sangat konyol dan bukan sepertinya? Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengelak perasaan iba ketika membayangkan Naruto tidur di lantai yang dingin tanpa sehelai kain sebagai alas.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia melompat ke atas kasur lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke tanpa canggung. "Ah— Rasanya nyaman sekali." Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Leher jenjang berkulit putih itu terlihat begitu dekat, bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma mint segar yang memabukan berasal dari tubuh _Sorcerer_ di sampingnya.

"Berhentilah mengendusku seperti anjing dobe." Tegur Sasuke menyadari hembusan napas di lehernya.

Tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup leher seputih susu itu tanpa sungkan. "Mint." Bisiknya pelan.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kaget, sepasang matanya terbuka lebar. Ia tahu jika saat ini Naruto sedang asik menciumi lehernya dan tangan milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini mulai meraba paha serta pinggangnya. "Apa yang? Hey D-dobe!"

"Sasuke." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke seraya menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana yang kini sudah tidak terkancing lagi.

"Nhh..." Sasuke membiarkan tangan-tangan nakal Naruto menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. "Sial..." Rutuknya pelan. Bukannya tidak ingin melawan, hanya saja tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah hingga ia membiarkan Naruto meraba tubuhnya tanpa perlawanan. Lagipula sentuhan yang di berikan Naruto tidak lah terlalu buruk baginya.

"Sasuke, aku–"

"Diam!" Bentak Sasuke kedua iris hitamnya menatap tajam. "Jika kau ingin meminta persetujuanku." Wajahnya memerah, napasnya tersengal dengan dada naik turun tidak normal. "Seharusnya kau lakukan itu sejak awal." Sahutnya dengan susah payah.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengecup pundak Sasuke lembut, entah mengapa kini ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, seakan tembok penghalang di antara mereka perlahan runtuh.

Sasuke mengerang pelan, tempo tangan Naruto semakin cepat memanjakan tubuhnya, serta kecupan lembut di leher dan pundak, membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. "D-dobe, aku hampir."

"Nhh— N-Naruto!"

Cairan hangat yang melumuri tangannya menandakan jika permainannya sudah selesai, Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir dengan lembut, wajah pria bersurai hitam yang bersemu merah, dan deru napas yang tidak teratur adalah pemandangan yang menarik baginya. Sejujurnya ia ingin melanjutkan permainan yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan, namun melihat Sasuke yang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan, membuatnya mengurungkan niat lalu kembali mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Setidaknya memandangi wajah polos Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di pelukannya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka saat ini.

Walaupun Naruto tahu jika mungkin saja besok ia akan meregang nyawa terpanggang oleh api biru _Sorcerer_ terhebat dari Konoha.

.

_Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"Cepatlah bersiap! Toko akan segera buka! Aku akan menunggu kalian di bawah 20 menit lagi!"

Ketukan keras dan teriakan Sakura yang berasal dari balik pintu membuat Naruto menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ia juga mengambil bantal milik Sasuke yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

Sasuke yang mulanya duduk di tepi kasur, bangkit perlahan dan melangkah menjauh seraya merapihkan baju yang ia kenakan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari balik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, iris birunya membuntuti sosok pria bersurai hitam ragu-ragu. Baju hitam yang digunakan Sasuke terlihat sangat kusut dengan kancing yang tidak terkait bahkan ikat pinggang dari kulit rusa berwarna coklat yang selalu membingkai pinggulnya terbuka. "Kenapa bajumu tidak beraturan seperti itu?" Secara spontan kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Namun Sasuke tidak menyahut, hanya wajahnya saja yang sedikit bersemu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat hal yang mereka berdua lakukan tadi malam.

Beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

"Tidak perlu dijawab, aku ingat..." Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan lalu tertawa lebar. "Tadi malam, aku me–" Tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat bagaikan direkatkan oleh lem super. "Eh...?" Sepasang alisnya mengernyit. Ia menatap Sasuke bingung sebelum pupil birunya membulat sempurna. "A-aku...?" Cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari, jika perbuatan yang dilakukannya tadi malam bukanlah bunga tidur. Ia melempar bantal dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, melompat dari atas kasur, dan membungkuk, hingga wajahnya rata dengan lantai. "Sasuke maafkan aku!" Rasa bersalah, bercampur dengan rasa malu, dan penyesalan. Ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menatap wajah pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, entah apa yang dipikirkannya secara tidak sadar ia melangkah mundur perlahan menjauhi Naruto hingga punggungnya terbentur lemari kayu, dan menyadarkannya. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu berusaha bersikap normal, dan kembali melangkah mendekat. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Iris hitamnya memperhatikan pria bersurai pirang yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Baju yang Naruto kenakan tersingkap ke atas dan menunjukan punggungnya yang terluka cukup parah. "Punggungmu terluka?"

Ragu-ragu Naruto bangkit dari atas lantai dan melepas baju yang ia kenakan. Masih tidak berani menatap Sasuke, ia berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Iris birunya mengamati luka memar dan lebam yang menghiasi seluruh punggung beserta bahunya. Ia mengernyit lalu bergumam pelan. "Sepertinya ini karena benturan dengan pohon kemarin."

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari arah belakang membuka suaranya. "Berbaliklah."

"H-huh? Baiklah..." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya takut-takut, iris birunya hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dari pantulan cermin.

Telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh punggung Naruto, membuat sang empunya mengerenyitkan alisnya saat merasakan sebuah energi asing mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui telapak tangan yang bersuhu di bawah rata-rata. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskan seperti apa energi asing yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya, yang ia tahu, energi itu membuat tubuhnya rileks dan sedikit mengantuk.

"Apa itu tadi? Rasanya tubuhku kembali segar." Ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum seraya membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, walaupun di detik berikutnya ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Sasuke datar. Ia berbalik, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Sasuke tunggu." Panggil Naruto. Kini iris birunya mampu menatap lurus ke arah pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal semalam." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke bergumam singkat, lalu memutar knop pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. "Aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengenakan bajunya dan bersiap untuk menyusul Sasuke. Raut wajahnya nampak bingung, ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke memaafkannya atau tidak, jawaban yang di berikan Sasuke tidak jelas menurutnya. Sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu ia kembali berdiri di hadapan cermin besar, lalu membuka bajunya. Luka memar di punggung dan bahunya menghilang tanpa bekas, bahkan tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. "Jadi ini jawabanmu?" Gumamnya pelan tersenyum malu. Ia merasa bodoh, seharusnya ia bisa mengetahui sejak awal, hanya dengan menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya, Sasuke bisa saja membunuhnya, dan kenyataan jika ia masih hidup sampai detik ini, bahkan Sasuke memulihkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja, bukankah itu berarti, Sasuke tidak keberatan sama sekali?

.

Melihat Naruto turun dari atas tangga, Paman bersurai putih yang semula berdiri di hadapan pemanggang roti miliknya, segera melangkah menghampiri lalu menyapa. "Selamat pagi Naruto, tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Selamat pagi paman." Sahut Naruto ramah, sekilas iris birunya mencari di mana sosok pria bersurai hitam yang ternyata berdiri di hadapan rak kayu berisikan roti bersama Sakura. "Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku dan Sasuke bermalam di sini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Paman bersurai putih mengangguk puas, lalu kembali ke hadapan pemanggang rotinya. "Apa malammu menyenangkan?"

Dengan wajah bersemu, dan iris biru yang ragu-ragu melirik ke arah Sasuke, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, lalu tertawa gugup. "Cukup menyenangkan." Sahutnya malu-malu.

Paman paruh baya itu tertawa, ia mengangkat roti dari dalam pemangggang lalu menyerahkan keranjang berisikan roti-roti beraroma manis yang baru saja selesai ia panggang. "Sayang sekali orangtua sepertiku tidak bisa melakukan hal berat untuk membantu seorang calon _Sacred Berserker_ sepertimu."

Senyuman di bibir Naruto menghilang, ia menatap paman paruh baya di sebelahnya heran dan tidak percaya. "Darimana kau tahu paman?"

Sakura yang melihat Naruto hanya berbincang dengan Ayahnya, tidak lagi bisa menahan emosi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Cepat bantu aku dan Sasuke membuka toko ini." Bentaknya.

Naruto menatap sang paman dan Sakura secara bergantian berulang kali sebelum memutuskan pilihannya, dan membungkukan tubuh ke arah paman paruh baya. "Aku permisi dulu paman, nanti akan kulanjutkan lagi." Ucapnya pelan sebelum berlari menuju Sakura.

Tanpa melepas pandanganya dari Naruto, paman paruh baya itu bergumam pelan. "Anak itu akan merubah segalanya."

.

"Kalian berdua akan bertugas di dalam toko. Naruto, kau bersihkan semua debu yang ada di toko ini, dan kau Sasuke, letakan roti-roti ini di rak kayu." Perintah Sakura menyerahkan beberapa keranjang kayu pada Sasuke dan selembar lap putih pada Naruto.

"Maaf nona..." Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke, tidak percaya telinganya baru saja mendengar sebuah kalimat yang di tujukan untuk dirinya. "Aku _Sorcerer_ terkenal di Konoha, dan aku tidak menerima perintah apapun, dari siapapun itu."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya menyesal, dan malu. "Kau benar tuan, seorang _Sorcerer_ terkenal sepertimu tidak pantas melakukan hal ini." Ia menarik kembali keranjang berisikan roti dari tangan Sasuke.

Naruto yang berada persis di sebelah Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menatap ke arah Sakura tidak percaya. "Hey! Ini tidak adil."

Tidak mempedulikan protes kecil dari Naruto, Sakura sudah lebih dulu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sinis. "Tetapi tuan... ini adalah Oto dan bukan Konoha!" Bentaknya seraya menggebrak meja. Iris hijaunya berkilat emosi. "Lakukanlah tugasmu dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Takut jika Sasuke akan lepas kendali dan membunuh wanita berambut pink di hadapannya, Naruto cepat-cepat menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kau tunggu saja di sana."

Sesaat Sasuke merasakan dadanya memanas dan berdegup kencang. Namun senyuman hangat dan lembut Naruto ternyata mampu membuat api biru yang mulai menyelimuti tipis tubuhnya perlahan padam dan menghilang. "Singkirkan tanganmu." Perintahnya menepis tangan Naruto, sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dan Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto pelan. Namun karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, cepat-cepat ia mengambil kain dan keranjang berisikan roti-roti hangat dari atas meja seraya membersihkan seluruh rak dengan sangat teliti, lalu meletakan roti-roti dari dalam keranjang ke atas rak saat dirasannya semua debu telah pergi. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan bagian ini." Teriaknya dari dalam ruangan.

"Hey! Bisakah kau membantuku mengangkat kayu ini? Aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya, sangat berat." Balas Sakura dari luar toko.

Baru saja ia mendesah lega dan bersandar pada punggung kursi, Sakura lagi-lagi membutuhkan bantuannya. "Wanita ini merepotkan sekali." Gumam Naruto melangkah pelan menghampiri.

"Phew..." Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi dan menatap Naruto yang kini sedang berurusan dengan beratnya balok-balok kayu. Ada rasa kagum di hatinya ketika ia melihat Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga membantunya, namun rasa itu cepat-cepat ia tepis.

"Pinggangku sakit sekali..." Keluh Naruto, ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura lalu mengusap pingganggnya sambil meringis pelan.

Iris hijaunya diam-diam melirik ke arah Naruto. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar melihat jelas seperti apa sosok pria bersurai pirang yang sudah tinggal di rumahnya untuk beberapa saat. Kulit berwarna tan, tubuh atletis, bahu yang bidang, tangan yang kekar, dan kalung _crystal_ berbentuk _briolette cut_. Ia mengernyit, memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatapnya lagi heran.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tegur Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Ternyata kau–" Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya, para penduduk desa sudah mulai berdatangan untuk membeli beberapa roti. "Kulanjutkan lagi nanti, sekarang bantu aku."

"Hm..." Gumam Naruto mengiyakan.

Pagi berganti siang, dan siang berganti sore. Pengunjung toko yang tidak henti berdatangan cukup membuat Sakura dan Naruto kelelahan, namun mereka tetap membuka toko hingga roti tidak lagi tersisa.

Dengan menggenggam dua buah keranjang kosong di tangannya Sakura kembali merapikan, dan menutup toko roti miliknya. "Di mana Sasuke?"

"Mungkin di kamar bersama buku kesayangannya." Sahut Naruto yang berada persis di belakang Sakura menunggu.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ayahku akan menyiapkan makan malam, Sasuke belum makan apapun sejak pagi bukan? Kumohon kau mau membujuknya untuk ikut makan bersama."

Naruto menggernyit, tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sakura. "Bukankah kau membenci Sasuke?"

Sakura mengedikan bahunya lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja tadi aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Lagipula ini semua memang bukan kesalahannya, Karena itu saat makan malam nanti aku akan meminta maaf padanya."

Naruto menatap gadis bersurai pink di hadapannya lembut dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, Akan kurayu dia agar mau makan malam bersamamu." Lalu ia mengedipkan matanya dan menepuk bahu kecil Sakura.

"H-hey... Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan oke? A-aku hanya ingin meminta maaf saja..." Kelit Sakura cepat dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku saaaangat mengerti." Goda Naruto sebelum berlari meninggalkan toko karena Sakura sudah bersiap untuk meninju wajahnya lagi.

.

Naruto memutar knop pintu kayu di hadapannya perlahan. "Teme?" Ia memanggil. "Kenapa gelap sekali? Kau tidak menyalahkan lampu?" Ucapnya meraba lentera yang terempel di dinding. Namun saat ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari arah kasur. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat, dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. "Bahkan kau tidur bersama buku?" Ujarnya menatap sesosok pria bersurai hitam yang tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Mulanya ia ingin membangunkan, namun melihat wajah polos Sasuke. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan memilih untuk duduk di atas lantai, bersandar pada tepi kasur dan ikut memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?"

Sontak Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang terduduk dengan raut wajah apa-yang-kau-lakukan-sewaktu-aku-tertidur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu bangkit dari atas lantai. "Sakura menunggumu di bawah untuk makan malam."

Namun Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak peduli.

"Ayo..." Sedikit memaksa, Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke. Namun pria bersurai hitam itu berdecak kesal dan menepis tangannya. "Baiklah..." Ia melepas tangan Sasuke, menghela napas pertanda menyerah, sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu. "Akan kutunggu kau di bawah."

Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah pergi, Sasuke bangkit dari atas kasur lalu berjalan ke arah cermin. Ia memperhatikan pantulan wajah serta tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang salah, ia tetap Uchiha Sasuke seorang _Sorcerer_ terhebat dari Konoha yang dihormati dan disegani oleh seluruh penduduk kota. Lalu mengapa ia merasa takut dan tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan saat Naruto menyentuhnya? Ia bisa saja membunuh pria bersurai pirang itu malam ini juga dengan kekuatan miliknya, dan mengakhiri rasa takut berlebihan yang bahkan membuat tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu merespon perintah dari otaknya.

Tetapi jika ia membunuhnya, bagaimana nasib kedua orangtua dari _Blade Master_ bodoh itu?

Tangannya terkepal emosi. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang Uchiha, dan seorang Uchiha seharusnya ditakuti dan bukannya takut kepada orang lain. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia tidak akan membunuh Naruto. Tetapi ia akan meninggalkan Naruto.

.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah bersiap duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan piring, dan sendok di hadapannya. Sedangkan Paman bersurai putih masih berdiri di depan oven, kedua tangannya tidak henti meracik sebuah bumbu dari beragam herbal beraroma sedap yang ia ambil dari dalam hutan.

"Rasanya perutku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Keluh Naruto mengusap perutnya yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

Sakura di sebelahnya hanya melirik malas, sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Hah.. Kau ini baru saja me–" Tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam, dan iris hijaunya menatap sosok pria bersurai hitam yang kini sedang menuruni anak tangga.

Tubuh tegap dan kepala bersurai hitam Sasuke kini terbalut oleh jubah satin berwarna biru tua. Tongkat miliknya ia genggam beserta dengan kalung _crystal_ berbentuk _briolette cut_ di tangan kanannya.

Naruto ikut menoleh ke arah iris hijau Sakura tertuju dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Teme?"

Sasuke melangkah mendekat, wajahnya datar bagaikan tidak memiliki emosi. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ia meletakan kalung dari genggaman tangannya ke atas di meja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyit tidak paham, ia melirik ke arah kalung crystal milik Sasuke yang kini tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha." Sahut Sasuke datar, iris hitamnya bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat terkejut, bingung, dan tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak bisa meneruskan perjalanan ini, sejak awal aku memang tidak menginginkannya, jadi jangan terlalu terkejut."

"Benarkah?" Tegas Naruto. "Kalau begitu tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, dan aku akan kembali ke Konoha." Ulang Sasuke, namun kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dan kedua iris hitamnya hanya bisa menatap lantai.

"Kubilang tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi Sasuke." Paksa Naruto. "Jika kau sungguh-sungguh melakukannya, aku tidak akan merasa kecewa seperti ini."

Jantung Sasuke berdegup cepat, wajahnya masih saja tertunduk, dan ia tidak mampu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak mampu menatap mata sebiru lautan itu. Rasa bersalah, resah, ragu, kasihan, dan... takut?

Entahlah.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Paman bersurai putih melangkah mendekat lalu berbisik pada Sakura.

"Ayah..." Sakura menarik lengan baju paman bersurai putih, lalu menunjuk ke arah kalung crystal milik Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Paman bersurai putih mengikuti ke mana arah jemari telunjuk Sakura terarah, wajahnya nampak terkejut sebelum ia menghela napas, dan melepas celemek putih yang ia kenakan. Sakura memanggilnya beberapa kali, namun ia menghiraukannya, iris matanya menyipit, hanya terfokus pada Naruto dan Sasuke, sebelum ia menggebrak meja makan sekuat tenaga.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Paman bersurai hitam di belakangnya. Sadar akan kesalahannya ia membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku paman, kami akan melanjutkanya di luar."

"Tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar." Ujar paman bersurai putih datar.

"Aku tahu paman, tidak seharusnya kami bertengkar di dalam rumahmu, maafkan aku." Berkali-kali Naruto membungkuk, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam mengatupkan mulutnya rapat tidak merespon.

"Kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Sangat disayangkan jika kalian bertengkar."

Naruto menatap pria setengah baya di hadapannya bingung tidak mengerti. "Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, kami hanya teman." Jelasnya.

Sakura mengernyit, lalu menunjuk ke arah kalung yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Lalu kenapa kalian memiliki kalung itu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak suka, bagaimana mungkin gadis berambut pink ini berani membuat ia terlihat bodoh karena Naruto mengacuhkan masalah mereka.

"Huh?" Naruto menaikan segaris alisnya, lalu beralih menatap kalung yang berada di atas meja. "Memangnya kenapa dengan kalung ini?"

Paman bersurai putih mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Naruto. "Kalian melakukan ikatan tanpa mengetahui konsekuensinya?"

"Konsekuensi apa maksudmu?" Sela Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia melangkah menghampiri paman bersurai putih, menghiraukan Naruto yang kini berasa di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke, kau adalah seseorang dari kalangan _Mage_, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengetahui ini?" Jawab paman bersurai putih menatap Sasuke heran.

"Apa maksudmu Paman?" Tegas Naruto.

Pria paruh baya bersurai putih menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menatap kedua pria di hadapannya yang menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu "Ikatan hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap, sebelum mereka berteriak secara bersamaan. "APA?!"

"B-bagaimana mungkin..." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian sangat bodoh?" Sombong Sakura menahan tawa melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Aku saja mengerti tentang ikatan sakral itu."

"Paman apa kau tidak tahu cara untuk menghentikan semua ini? Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersama si bodoh berisik ini." Protes Sasuke menatap Paman bersurai putih penuh harapan.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Sasuke, merasa jengkel, ia bangkit dari atas kursi lalu melangkah mendekat. "Kau pikir aku aenang bersamamu? Aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersama _Sorcerer_ angkuh sepertimu!"

Tidak ingin rumahnya hancur karena ulah kedua pria di hadapannya, paman bersurai putih mengangguk pelan, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Aku tahu."

Naruto tidak lagi bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya. "Cepat katakan padaku paman."

"Jatuh cinta saja pada seseorang yang bukan ikatanmu." Sahut paman bersurai putih.

"Benarkah?" Sela Naruto menaikan segaris alis. "Itu mudah sekali."

Sakura terenyum sinis, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam menatap Naruto bingung. "boleh saja, tetapi Sasuke akan mati jika kau melakukan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tegas Naruto tidak paham, ia menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Paman bersurai putih kembalu menghela napasya, ia duduk di salah satu kursi lalu bersandar. "Darah kalian sudah terikat menjadi satu, dan jika kalian berdua mencintai seseorang yang bukan ikatanmu maka salah satu dari kalian akan mati."

Naruto melirik ke arah pria yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke, seorang _Sorcerer_, berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitamnya. sesaat wajahnya nampak terkejut, namun di detik berikutnya raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, datar dan dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan kalian berdua bisa terikat seperti ini. tetapi, berusahalah mencintai satu sama lain." Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan pria di hadapannya. "Lagipula, Sasuke sangat tampan, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya sebentar lagi." Goda Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto, ia tersenyum lembut, sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Sakura makan malammu?"

"Tidak Ayah, aku tidak lapar." Sahut Sakura sebelum menutup, dan mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat, takut-takut jika Sasuke akan membunuhnya nanti.

"Anak itu sama sekali tidak berubah." Protes kecil paman bersurai putih.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, tetapi tidak di sini. Setidaknya tidak di dalam rumah seseorang yang sudah bersikap sangat baik padanya. "Uhh... Paman, aku..."

"Bawa ini ke atas dan... berbicara dengan Sasuke." Dengan kedipan di mata kirinya sebagai kode paman bersurai putih memberikan dua buah roti isi kepada Naruto.

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu paman." Cengiran lebar menghiasi bibir Naruto, ia menggenggam lengan Sasuke, lalu menariknya kembali ke dalan kamar walaupun Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas genggaman tangannya.

.

"Kubilang lepaskan tangaku!" Bentak Sasuke, iris hitamnya menatap Naruto tidak suka.

Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke dari genggaman tangannya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah pupil hitam pria di hadapannya yang kini mau tidak mau, berstatus sebagai kekasih barunya. "Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku." Ia kembali berlutut di hadapan pria bersurai hitam, hingga wajahnya rata dengan lantai.

Namun Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia melepas jubah satin miliknya, dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Ini semua bukan salahmu." Sahutnya pelan. Ia tahu sebenarnya ini semua tentu saja bukan hanya kesalahan Naruto. Harga diri Uchiha yang terlalu tinggi, _Blade Master_ yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya, dan karena ia belum memiliki kekasih sebelumnya, membuatnya melupakan semua peraturan tentang ikatan.

"Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, terdiam sesaat, sebelum melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Ini semua tentu saja salahku." Ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak suka dengan alis mengernyit. "Kubilang ini semua bukan salahmu, ini salahku juga."

Naruto ikut mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ini semua salahku! Bagaimana mungkin ini salahmu?"

"Ini salahku dobe."

"Apa kau bilang?! Ini salahku teme!"

"Tidak. Ini salahku!"

"Kau tidak salah! Aku yang salah teme!"

"Ini Salahku!"

"Tidak! Salahku!"

"Kubilang ini Salahku!"

"Salahku!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, lalu melempar jubah satin miliknya ke sembarang tempat. "Ini salahku! Karena aku belum pernah mempunyai kekasih! Dan kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku! Aku melupakan semua peraturan dan konsekuensi tentang ikatan ini!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang batu saja didengarnya. "Kau? Belum pernah mempunyai kekasih?"

Iris hitamnya membulat, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang hampir memerah sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada pria bersurai pirang bodoh di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi aku adalah yang pertama." Tegas Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lupakan saja." Sahut Sasuke cepat, ia membalikan tubuhnya, lalu melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

"Jadi itu benar? Aku kekasihmu yang pertama?" Tegas Naruto sekali lagi, namun belum sempat ia mendapat jawaban, api berwarna biru yang berasal dari tangan Sasuke, sudah membakar lengan bajunya, beserta bantal dan selimut yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu, dan kau bukan kekasihku." Ujarnya menatap Naruto tidak suka.

"B-baiklah." Sahut Naruto terbata. "U-uh... Sasuke..." Ia menunjuk ke arah abu sisa bantal dan selimut di sebelahnya. "K-kau membakar habis bantal dan selimutnya."

Sasuke terdiam mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Hilang sudah status Uchiha yang melekat pada dirinya. Seorang Uchiha yang seharusnya dapat menyembunyikan, dan mengontrol emosi mereka, bukan menunjukan emosi yang berlebih bahkan berteriak.

Naruto mengacak, lalu menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskan kepada paman jika kau membakar bantal dan selimut miliknya?"

"Aku akan menggantinya." Sahut Sasuke datar, menahan seluruh emosi yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur membelakangi Naruto. Secara tidak langsung menghindari menatap, serta berbicara pada pria bersurai pirang di sampingnya yang membuatnya selalu terbakar emosi.

Naruto menghela napasnya berat dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini memunggunginya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama seorang Sorcerer angkuh seperti Sasuke. "Jika saja Sasuke sedikit lebih lembut, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan mudah." Gumamnya sangat pelan, seraya memakan roti isi pemberian sang paman bersurai putih. Roti yang lembut dan manis tercampur dengan susu dan mentega yang lembut. "Teme, kau belum memakan rotimu."

"Aku tidak lapar." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Roti ini sangat enak, sayang jika kau tidak memakannya." Ujar Naruto, menoleh ke arah pria berkulit pucat yang memunggunginya.

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak merespon, dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat membutuhkan ketenangan jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah roti isi.

"Hey, apa kau menyesal karena terjebak selamanya bersamaku?" Iris birunya menatap kosong ke arah jarum jam yang bergerak detik demi detik.

Perlahan kelopak mata dengan iris hitamnya terbuka. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto berputar-putar di kepalanya. Apakah ia menyesal karena terjebak selamanya bersama pria bersurai pirang di belakangnya? Senang atau tidak senang kini Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang terikat satu sama lain, dan Ia tahu mengetahui isi hati pasangan adalah hal utama yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Sahut Sasuke pelan. Ini kali pertamanya ia dituntut untuk mencintai seseorang. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, seperti apa bentuknya? Rasanya? Teksturnya? Bagaimana cara membuatnya? dan ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mencintai pasangannya. Apakah sama dengan menghapal sebuah mantra baru? Ataukah sama seperti membuat mantra baru? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, _Sorcerer_ jenius sepertinya ternyata sangat bodoh dalam bidang percintaan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sesungguhnya ini kali pertamaku juga berada dalam posisi ini." Ujar Naruto, ia tersenyum, lalu merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke, dan tangan ia gunakan sebagai bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tidak mendapat respon, bukan berarti Naruto tidak mengetahui jawabannya, ia tahu jika saat ini Sasuke belum tertidur. "Tidak terbiasa tanpa bantal?"

Sasuke bergumam.

"Gunakan lenganku." Naruto meluruskan lengan tangannya. "Selamat malam."

Sasuke kembali tidak merespon, ia. memejamkan matanya secara paksa. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan tenang jika merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh Naruto melalui punggungnya dan juga sisi kanan wajahnya?

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan memastikan jika _Sorcerer_ di sebelahnya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Lalu ia menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membedakan antara menyukai dan mencintai." Ujarnya. "Aku juga belum pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya. Jadi kumohon kau mau memaafkanku jika aku memperlakukanmu sangat buruk." Lanjutnya lagi pelan.

Mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Naruto, Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Pria bersurai pirang di belakangnya ini memiliki posisi yang sama persis sepertinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi setidaknya Naruto sudah mengakui, bahkan meminta maaf padanya terlebih dahulu, dan entah mengapa, itu membuatnya memamerkan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Hn..."

"K-kau masih belum tidur?" Naruto menoleh dengan wajah shock miliknya, suaranya terbata dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Lengan tanganmu sangat keras, kau pikir aku bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak?" Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mengambil napas panjang, menghembuskannya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Berbicara tentang dirinya seperti itu, dan didengar oleh seseorang yang ia sangka sudah tertidur pulas benar-benar memalukan.

40 menit berlalu dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa tetidur, jangankan tertidur mengantuk saja tidak. "Sial." Rutuknya pelan. Ia menoleh dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap punggung Sasuke. Sepertinya kali ini pria yang menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Perlahan tangan tan miliknya mengusap surai hitam Sasuke. Surai hitam dengan model mencuat ke belakang, terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangganya. "Tidak kusangka rambutnya selembut ini." Gumamnya pelan. Tidak mau mengganggu Sasuke. Ia menarik tangannya, dan kembali pada posisi semula. Namun ternyata, dinginnya suhu udara di malam hari, dan tidur tanpa selimut secara tidak sadar membuat Sasuke sedikit menekukan tubuhnya.

Naruto yang menyadari gerakan halus di sisi kanannya segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Dingin?" Gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari-cari jika ada sehelai kain yang ia bisa gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Ia kembali melirik ke arah _Sorcerer_ di sampingnya ini. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali kepada posisi semula. "Tidak Naruto, tidak lagi, jika kau kehilangan kontrol dirimu malam ini. Maka besok pagi kau akan kehilangan nyawamu." Gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri mengangguk-angguk. Namun mendengar Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali menekukan badannya Naruto hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat, lalu kembali memeluk pria di sampingnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur, namun usahanya selalu gagal, berdekatan dengan Sasuke seperti ini membuatnya kembali mencium aroma mint yang berasal dari tubuh Sasuke, aroma yang memabukkan, dan aroma yang kembali mengingatkannya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih ingin hidup dan melihat indahnya mentari besok pagi.

"Nhh..." Desah Sasuke menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

Runtuh sudah tembok yang di bangun kokoh oleh Naruto untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium leher janjang beraroma memabukkan itu. '_Sudahlah, lagipula aku ini kan kekasihnya, dan sepasang kekasih memang sudah seharusnya melakukan ini.'_ Batinnya dalam hati, menyelipkan tangan kekarnya kedalam baju yang dikenakan Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan benda asing yang bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

Tubuh?

Kelopak mata dengan iris hitam itu sontak terbuka. menatap seseorang yang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya bertelanjang dada tanpa sehelai pakaian menutupi bagian tubuhnya. "Naruto?"

"Hey, Sasuke." Sapanya santai, di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah seraya memasukan kejantanannya.

"Akh! A-apa yang— akh!" Geram Sasuke disela protesnya.

Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengunci lengan Sasuke. "Nhh... Aku—hanya melakukan ah—hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih." Jawabnya dengan seringai tipis.

Wajah Sasuke memanas. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan liar kejantanan Naruto di dalam tubuhnya. "Nhh... N-Naruto." Desahnya saat Naruto menghantam titik terdalamnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas saat mengetahui jika Sasuke tidak menolak dengan apa yang ia lakukan melainkan menikmati setiap hentakan dan sentuhannya.

"Mhh— b-brengsek! Jangan terlalu cepat—Ahh..." Ia mencngkram lengan Naruto, menancapkan kukunya ke dalam kulit berwarna tan.

Naruto menjilat bibir atasnya dan menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk menduduki kejantanannya. Raut wajah bingung dan sedikit bersemu Sasuke membuatnya, hampir saja kembali kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya. "Sepasang kekasih juga seharusnya melakukan ini, kau harus menggerakkan tubuhmu." Godanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan lapar Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ia merasa malu karena baru kali pertama ada seseorang yang melihat tubuhnya tanpa tertutupi sehelai kain. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bergerak di atas tubuh Naruto walaupun sesungguhnya ia menikmati permainan yang di berikan oleh _Blade Master_ di hadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau, aku yang akan menyentuhmu." Seringai yang kembali menghiasi bibirnya, Naruto mengecup puting Sasuke kemudian menghisap, dan menggigitnya. Kedua tangannya juga ikut meremas bokong milik Sasuke, membuat seluruh tubuh sang empunya bergetar, dan lemas seakan kehilangan energi.

"Mnnhh... Ahh Naruto..." Panggilnya di sela-sela desahnya

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sasuke. Mengecupnya dengan lembut seraya mengigitnya perlahan. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ahh—Ahhh... Mnnh—" Iris hitamnya menatap iris biru milik Naruto. Ia tahu jika ia sudah tidak akan bisa berhenti lagi. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto lalu berbisik pelan.

Naruto tersenyum puas, ia kembali merebahkan Sasuke ke atas kasur. Kaki jenjang berkulit putih ia letakan di bahunya. Perlahan ia mulai kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. "Nhh... Sial..." Ucapnya menaikan tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahh— Ah! Naruto! Ahh—!"

"Nhh... Sasuke!"

Dengan napas terengah-engah Naruto menarik kejantanannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, namun pria bersurai hitam itu mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh.

"Jangan menciumku." Tolak Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya yang kini terasa lelah dan lengket.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke bingung. Tidak ada ciuman. Hanya sekedar hubungan tubuh untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Ia mengerti sekarang, lalu menundukan wajahnya dan tersenyum lirih. "Baiklah." Ucapnya, mengambil jubah satin milik Sasuke, lalu menyelimuti tubuh berkukit pucat di sampingnya.

"Jika kau menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa pelan, dan menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku berjanji. Sekarang tidurlah, besok pagi kita akan meneruskan perjalanan ke timur Oto." Ujarnya mengecup kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Hn..."

.

_Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa kalian akan segera pergi?"

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah pria paruh baya bersurai putih yang kini berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju timur Oto, terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu paman." Ia tersenyum lebar, hingga kedua matanya menutup.

Paman bersurai putih mengangguk mengerti, namun di detik berikutnya ia nampak teringat oleh sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya merogoh saku celana dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin berwarna hitam dengan tepi berwarna silver kepada Sasuke dengan wajah ramah. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melanjutkan hidupku sebagai seorang _Sorcerer_. Karena itu, aku akan memberikan ini untukmu."

Sasuke menatap cincin berwarna hitam yang kini berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Raut wajahnya nampak terkejut untuk beberapa detik. "Clutter..." Gumamnya pelan. Ia tentu tahu cincin bernama _clutter_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu _Sorcerer_ terhebat di dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa cincin yang berada di tangannya saat ini, ada pada paman yang hanya menjual roti.

"Cincin itu bukan milikku." Paman bersurai putih tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekat, dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Seseorang hanya menitipkannya padaku untuk menyerahkan cicin ini, suatu saat kepada _Sorcerer_ dengan skill tinggi sepertimu."

Sasuke terdiam dengan iris hitamnya yang kembali menatap cincin yang berada di genggaman tangannya. "Lalu, siapa orang itu?" Selidiknya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya hanya diam mengamati.

Paman bersurai putih tersenyum hambar. "Sayangnya dia sudah tidak lagi ada di dunia ini." Raut wajahnya menampakan kesedihan yang mendalam saat ia bercerita, menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi seseorang yang menitipkan cincin itu padanya. "Dia seorang wanita, yang sangat kucintai."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Cincin berwarna hitam di genggaman tangannya ia sematkan di jari manis lalu ia membuka mulutnya. "Terima kasih paman."

Dari balik pintu, Sakura melangkah mendekat, raut wajahnya nampak sedih, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. "Kalian akan benar-benar pergi?"

Naruto menoleh, memperlihatkan senyumannya yang ramah. "Aku harus menemukan _Sacred Stone_ kedua, yang berada di timur Oto." Ia menghampiri Sakura, lalu mengusap surai pinknya yang lembut.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang berada di kepalanya lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, dan meminta maaf, saat Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto sekali lagi. "Berhati-hatilah, kuharap kau menemukan semua _Sacred Stone_ itu Naruto."

"Terima kasih Sakura." Naruto kembali tersenyum, sebuah senyuman terakhir yang ia berikan untuk Sakura sebelum ia dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah kayu, beraroma roti panggang yang sangat manis.

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap ke arah punggung Naruto dan Sasuke yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. "Mereka sangat serasi." Ucapnya menghela napas.

"Kau mencintainya?" Timpal paman bersurai putih yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sebalahnya.

Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air asin yang menetes membasahi pipinya, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai pria pirang bodoh seperti itu Ayah?" Ia tertawa geli, walaupun kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi kedua matanya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. "Wajah pria bodoh itu berseri-seri saat menatap _briolette cut_ yang kembali menggantung di leher Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai pria sepertinya?"

Paman bersurai putih menepuk bahu Sakura lalu mengusap surai pinknya dengan lembut. "Kau tahu Sakura? Terkadang kau harus membiarkan bunga favoritmu tertanam di tempat yang seharusnya, karena jika kau memetik bunga itu dan membawanya pulang, maka bunga akan layu dan mati."

Sakura tertawa disela-sela isak tangisnya, membiarkan ia menangis sepuasnya hari ini. Walaupun hatinya sakit ia merasa bahagia karena Naruto, pria yang baru saja ditemuinya, dan juga pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya selalu tersenyum saat berada di samping Sasuke. Ia tahu, cinta bukan hanya tentang kepemilikan, tetapi juga tentang bagaimana kau menghargai seseorang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain. "Aku lapar ayah, buatkan aku roti isi daging."

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan roti isi daging special untuk putriku tersayang." Sahut paman bersurai putih menepuk bahu Sakura lembut.

.

Sesekali Naruto melirik ke arah cincin hitam yang tersemat dijari manis Sasuke, Bentuknya yang aneh dan warnanya yang senada dengan iris mata milik Sasuke benar-benar menarik perhatiannya "Sebenarnya itu cincin apa?"

"Clutter." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto menaikan segaris alis. "Maksudku, fungsinya Teme."

"Biarpun kujelaskan, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti Dobe." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, tidak lagi mempedulikan Naruto ia berusaha untuk jalan di hadapannya.

"Tsk, menyebalkan sekali." Ia berdecak kesal, lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya.

Udara pagi yang sejuk, pohon dengan daunnya yang rimbun, dan sinar matahari yang hangat mengingatkan Naruto pada desa di mana ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya dulu. Desa kecil di tengah hutan dikelilingi oleh sungai jernih dengan air yang mengalir segar.

"_Magic barrier_."

Dengan mulusnya dahi Naruto membentur dinding sihir transparan bagaikan kaca, buatan Sasuke, cukup keras. Ia berhenti melangkah dengan kedua telapak tangan di dahi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protesnya kesal.

Sasuke membawa jari telunjuknya ke hadapan bibir, seakan memberi kode kepada Naruto untuk untuk diam, dan melihat ke arah sesuatu yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Iris birunya masih menyorot tajam, namun akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke, alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat ular berukuran sangat besar, berwarna hitam dengan corak hijau tua, dan coklat melingkar di sebuah pohon yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. '_Sial... jadi ini monster yang menyimpan Sacred Stone kedua? Besar sekali._' Batinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke melepaskan jubah satin yang ia kenakan, lalu menghentakan tongkat miliknya ke atas tanah, membaca beberapa mantra, dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kembali terselimuti oleh api berwarna biru. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya bersiap dengan kedua bilah pedang yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Strategi penyerangan kembali dilakukan sama seperti dahulu. Naruto yang akan menyerang sang ular dari jarak dekat, sedangkan Sasuke berjaga di belakang tubuhnya menyerang ular besar itu dari jarak jauh.

Mengetahui ular besar di hadapannya masih belum menyadari kehadiran mereka, dengan cepat Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya lalu menganyunkan kedua bilah pedang miliknya dengan cepat. "_Power Slash!_" Tubuhnya melaju secepat angin ke arah ular. Pedang besar di tangannya bergerak brutal dan cepat, merobek kulit tebal sang ular di hadapannya.

"GWAAAAAA" Darah segar dan daging ular mulai berhamburan di bawah pohon. Gerakan Naruto yang lincah dan cepat membuat ular besar itu kesulitan untuk membaca gerak-geriknya.

"_Magic Creature Analysis_." Sasuke memfokuskan pikiranya kepada sosok ular besar di hadapannya, mencari titik kelemahan serta _Sacred Stone_ yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya. '_Aku menemukannya_.' Batinnya dalam hati. Iris hitamnya membulat sempurna. Ia sudah membaca gerakan Naruto yang melambat sedari tadi, tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika ular besar yang sudah terluka cukup parah di hadapannya ini masih bisa bergerak cukup cepat. "Naruto di belakangmu!"

Iris biru Naruto membulat, ular besar di hadapannya menyemburkan _bisa_ mematikan ke arahnya. Ia berpikir akan mati saat ini juga, namun prediksi salah, ternyata Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu berdiri di hadapannya untuk menangkal racun mematikan itu, hingga tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh, membentur ke sisi kanan pohon.

"SASUKE?!" Naruto menghampiri, ia berlari sangat cepat, tidak lagi peduli dengan ular di belakangnya.

Bibir Sasuke mulai membiru, nafasnya tersengal, dan kakinya mati rasa. "Hancurkan... kedua matanya Naruto..." Ucapnya mencengkram lengan Naruto, menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke arah jantungnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng, ia menarik Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya, lalu memeluknya erat. "Kau terluka parah! cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menggeram emosi. "Kubilang hancurkan matanya!" Bentaknya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan pedulikan aku." Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh, ia bukan seseorang yang lemah, dan ia tidak ingin diingat sebagai _Sorcerer_ yang lemah.

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, walaupun hatinya tetap tidak tenang dengan kondisi Sasuke saat ini, namun ia yakin jika Sasuke mampu menahan racun mematikan itu hingga ia selesai bertarung.

"Nhh..." Ia merobek kedua lengannya dan meneteskan darah segar yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya ke atas _Blessing of God _miliknya. "_BLOOD ____CIRCLE_____!___"_

Pedang besar berwarna merah gelap miliknya berkilau layaknya sinar matahari yang terpantul dari sebuah kolam darah. Aura hitam kemerahan yang berasal dari pedang miliknya kini mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh. Bagaikan anak panah yang melesat sangat cepat, kedua bilah pedang miliknya tertancap masing-masing di mata kiri dan kanan ular besar itu.

"GWAAAAAAA" Ular itu bergerak liar, dan brutal, mencoba melepaskan kedua pedang besar yang tertancap di matanya, namun sayang ia tidak mampu melepasnya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke atas tanah. Mulut besarnya terbuka lebar, sebagian tubuhnya hancur dan kedua matanya tertancap pedang besar berwarna hitam.

Naruto menatap ular yang tidak berdaya di hadapannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Luka sobekan di tanganya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah sudah sama sekali ia tidak pedulikan, ia meninggalkan kedua bilah pedang miliknya lalu berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke posisi di mana pria bersurai hitam terkulai lemah. "Sasuke?!" Ia mendekap erat tubuh dingin sang Uchiha. Hatinya terasa terobek secara perlahan melihat kondisi yang dialami pria dengan surai berwarna hitam di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Wajahnya ia benamkan di tengkuk Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu melindungiku dari racun mematikan ular itu."

"Hn...Do..be" Sahutnya lemah.

Iris birunya menatap kedua iris hitam yang perlahan menutup. Tangannya gemetar menahan emosi, ia tidak mengerti mantra untuk menghilangkan racun dari tubuh Sasuke, hatinya seakan sudah terobek menjadi serpihan-serpian kecil saat melihat iris hitam itu kini tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan Sasuke secepat ini, bukankah kemarin mereka baru saja mencoba tahap awal untuk saling mencintai? Lalu kini Sasuke terkulai lemah di dalam dekapannya. "Kau bodoh Sasuke, kau bukan _Sorcerer_ yang hebat." gumamnya pelan memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau bilang Dobe?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, dan nama panggilan yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya seorang. "Sasuke?" Panggilnya tidak percaya. Pria bersurai hitam yang ia kenal kini berdiri di hadapannya, menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot mata merendahkan. "Tidak." Ia menggeleng. "Tunggu dulu." Lanjutnya lagi. Ia tahu Sasuke terkulai lemah di dalam dekapannya karena racun mematikan, Lalu siapa pria mirip Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya ini?

"Kau pikir aku akan mati?" Pria bersurai hitam itu melangkah mendekat. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat.

"K-kau?"

Pria bersurai hitam dengan wajah mirip Sasuke itu tertawa. Tertawa sangat puas saat melihat wajah bodoh Naruto yang nampak bingung di hadapannya. "Dobe, berhentilah bersandiwara. Aku tidak akan mati secepat itu." Sahutnya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ada di dekapan Naruto.

"Lalu, Ini semua?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Itu hanya bayangan tubuhku." Sahutnya. "_Copy self gone._"

Perlahan tubuh Sasuke yang ada di dalam dekapan Naruto menghilang, tergantikan oleh kepulan asap putih yang cukup tebal. Ia bahkan mengerjapkan iris birunya beberapa kali karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya sekarang Dobe?"

Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memamerkan wajah bodohnya yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya." Ia menarik, mendekap tubuh ramping Sasuke melepas semua rasa sakit di dalam dadanya, rasa sakit yang bahkan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Secara tidak sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam dekapan Naruto, dan membiarkan pria bersurai pirang itu terisak malu-malu di bahunya.

.

Naruto duduk disebuah lahan kuil yang terletak tidak jauh ke arah timur, menunggu Sasuke yang saat ini pergi ke hutan untuk mencari beberapa macam buah-buahan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan.

_Sacred Stone_ berwarna hitam di genggaman tangannya ia letakan sejajar dengan _Sacred Stone_ berwarna biru yang ia dapatkan dari Kakashi. "Dua _Sacred Stone_." Gumamnya pelan. "Racun ular sialan itu memang hebat. bahkan hampir saja membunuh Kakashi." Lanjutnya lagi mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Jika saja tadi tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah mati." Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah dengan Iris birunya yang menatap lurus ke arah langit sore yang kemerahan. "Dan kenapa rasanya hatiku seperti hancur berkeping-keping saat merengkuh tubuh dingin miliknya?" Ia memejamkan mata, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengan.

"Dobe, bangun."

Naruto mengangkat lengannya lalu menoleh ke arah sebuah kantong berisikan buah-buahan segar yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Naruto malu-malu. Buah-buahan segar dan manis di hadapannya terlihat sangat menggiurkan, namun ia sama sekali tidak memakannya, bahkan ia tidak menyentuh buah-buahannya, melainkan ia hanya menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Protesnya merasa risih.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kaku lalu tertawa gugup. "Ah tidak, aku hanya masih tidak habis pikir kenapa tubuhmu sangat kuat melawan racun itu."

Sasuke menghela napasnya, ia duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto lalu menatap iris biru di hadapannya tajam. "_Clutter_." Sahutnya dingin. "Walaupun kujelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Hey! Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Protes Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat sekali lagi, lalu meletakan tomat yang sedang ia makan ke dalam kantong. "_Clutter_, Cincin ini membuat seseorang yang memaikanya menjadi kebal terhadap racun apapun." Ia mencoba menjelaskan sebisanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak berniat sama sekali.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia menatap cincin hitam itu lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesakitan?"

"Hanya dalam 10 menit pertama." Sahutnya lagi.

Naruto kembali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, sekarang ia sudah mengerti kenapa tubuh Sasuke bisa tahan dengan racun mematikan ular itu.

Iris hitamnya melirik malas ke arah Naruto saat ia kembali memakan buah tomat miliknya, namun kain berwarna oranye yang penuh dengan darah dan terikat kencang di kedua lengan Naruto cukup menyita perhatiannya "Dobe, lenganmu..."

"Ini?" Naruto melirik bergantian ke arah lengan kiri dan kanannya. "Kami para _Fighter_ memang tidak sehebat para _Mage_ sepertimu dalam menggunakan magic. karena itu, kami membutuhkan sedikit bantuan." Jelasnya tersenyum lebar. "Dengan menggunakan darah dari tubuh kami untuk menggunakan _skill_."

Iris hitamnya kembali memperhatikan lengan Naruto, luka itu terlihat cukup dalam dan menyakitkan, tetapi pria di hadapannya terlihat sama sekali tidak merasa sakit, bahkan ia terlihat tidak peduli akan luka sobekan di kedua lengannya. "Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya pelan.

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Tegas Naruto menaikan segaris alis bingung.

"Mendekat." Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah saat iris hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah iris biru milik Naruto.

Buah dalam genggaman tangannya terjatuh, iris birunya menatap wajah pria di hadapannya tanpa mengedip, wajahnya memerah sempurna, dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. '_M-mendekat? A-apa yang ia inginkan dariku__?'_ Batin Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Sangat perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dengan memejamkan matanya, dan memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

5 centi...

4 centi...

3 centi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap bingung ke arah pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto membuka matanya, dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia menggaruk kepalanya kaku lalu menatap takut-takut ke arah Sasuke. "Bukankah kau memintaku untuk menciummu?"

Namun iris hitam Sasuke hanya menatap dingin dan tajam. "Siapa yang mau berciuman denganmu?"

"L-lalu?" Selidiknya malu-malu.

Sasuke meletakan kedua tangan pucatnya di atas bahu Naruto. Iris hitamnya menatap lekat pria bersurai pirang yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya dengan alis yang mengernyit, lalu beralih pada luka sobekan di kedua lengan yang perlahan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Takut-takut Naruto membuka kedua matanya saat telapak tangan Sasuke tidak lagi berada di tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, Teme." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Lain kali, jika kau terluka, katakan saja saja padaku." Sahut Sasuke datar meninggalkan Naruto yang kini masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

'_Jika kau terluka, katakan saja ___padaku____.___'_

Naruto tidak bisa mengenyahkan senyuman dari bibirnya, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan juga ekspresi wajahnya seakan terus menghantui kepalanya._ 'Mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar, dasar Teme.' _Batinnya dalam hati. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang membaca salah satu buku mantra di dalam kuil. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu serius, kaku, dan dingin. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto sangat tertarik untuk menatap wajah berkulit pucat itu berlama-lama.

"Hahh..." Desahnya malas. "Sial, aku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya." Gumam Naruto pelan, dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pria bersurai pirang itu. Ia sudah terfokus pada buku di hadapannya, dan tidak peduli lagi dengan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya.

.

Sore hari yang cerah kini berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Angin dingin yang berhembus cepat dari arah barat membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi untuk berada di luar. "Sepertinya akan hujan." Ucapnya berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menghangatkan tubuh.

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak peduli, dan kembali fokus pada buku kumpulan mantra miliknya.

Melihat tidak ada respon, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Iris birunya sesekali melirik bergantian ke arah Sasuke dan juga buku tebal yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan berkulit pucat. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tulisan yang berada di dalam buku itu, ia tetap berusaha membacanya hingga ia merasa mual dan pusing. "Kenapa kau sangat menyukai buku itu? Apa yang membuatmu sangat tertarik?" Ia bertanya seraya mengacak surai pirangnya dengan jemari.

"Itachi, yang memberikan ini padaku." Sahutnya singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya, ia merasa itu hanya sebuah alasan singkat untuk bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa sangat menyukai sebuah buku.

Sasuke tidak merespon, seakan mengabaikan pertanyaan bodoh yang di lontarkan oleh pria bersurai pirang di sebelahnya.

"Hey, kau mengacuhkanku." Protes Naruto menaikan segaris alis.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menutup bukunya emosi. Ia merasa sangat sulit, untuk mendapatkan ketenangan jika pria bersurai pirang itu berada di sebelahnya. "Buku ini hanya ada 2 di dunia ini, dan tidak semua _Sorcerer_ bisa membaca tulisan yang berada di dalamnya."

Naruto mengernyit untuk beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk mengerti, dan menatap wajah pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya. Ia merasa Sasuke memang sangat jenius, karena itu wajar saja jika Sasuke mendapat status sebagai _Sorcerer_ terhebat dari Konoha. Wajahnya yang tampan, terkesan kaku, dan dingin, kulitnya yang pucat, tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan tegap, otaknya yang jenius sudah pasti membuat wanita atau pria dengan mudah akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. Namun pria bersurai hitam itu tidak menyahut. Iris birunya beralih menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kuil yang dipenuhi oleh debu. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain."

Pernyataan yang di lontarkan pria bersurai pirang cukup menarik perhatiannya, ia terdiam untuk sesaat lalu menoleh. Gelapnya kuil yang hanya diterangi oleh dua buah lilin yang terletak di sudut ruangan tidak menghalanginya untuk menatap Naruto, walaupun cahaya yang minim membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Iris birunya menatap iris hitam milik Sasuke, "Itu, karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Tidak ada perubahan raut wajah dari pria bersurai hitam. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan _briolette cut_ yang menggantung di lehernya. "Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terjebak bersamaku, cepat atau lambat kau akan menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai, dan aku hanya tidak ingin menghalangimu dalam hal itu, karena kau terikat denganku." Jelasnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, dan aku tidak masalah jika kau mencintai orang lain." Ia mulai menyadari perasaanya untuk Sasuke, sejak ia merengkuh tubuh dingin membiru, yang terkulai lemah karena racun sang ular, ia merasakan rasa sakit sangat hebat, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, membuatnya sulit bernafas, hingga membutnya menangis. Dan itulah yang membuatnya mengerti bagaimana cara membedakan antara menyukai dan mencintai. Ia menyadari jika sebenarnya ia mencintai Sasuke, dan tidak ingin kehilangan pria angkuh di sampingnya.

"Kau akan mati jika aku melakukannya." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu..." Sahutnya santai. "Karena itu, aku memiliki permohonan egois ini." Telapak tangannya menggenggam erat _crystal_ hitam berbingkai biru. "Kuharap kau tidak mencintai seseorang hingga aku menyelamatkan kedua orang tuaku." Ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, iris hitamnya menatap datar hingga ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu Naruto?" Ucapnya datar. "Dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki, Aku hanya memerlukan waktu 10 detik untuk membunuhmu."

"Sasuke...?"

"Dan kau pikir, kenapa aku harus menunggu lama jika aku merasa terjebak denganmu?" Tubuh Sasuke kembali diselimuti oleh api berwarna biru, wajahnya nampak datar, namun iris hitamnya berkilat emosi. Ia mengayunkan kedua tanganya lalu mengarahkanya tepat ke arah Naruto. "_Chain Lighting!__"_ Aliran listrik yang berasal dari tangannya berputar bagaikan rantai, melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, siap menyerangnya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, bukan karena takut, ia tidak merasa takut sedikit pun, karena cepat atau lambat ia juga akan terbunuh oleh Sasuke yang mencintai orang lain. Ia merasa lebih baik mati di tangan Sasuke daripada mati terbunuh oleh para monster. Namun prediksinya salah, tiba-tiba saja aliran listrik itu berhenti tepat satu centi di depan jantungnya dan menghilang.

"Aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku, bahkan melakukan hal aneh itu padaku, dan kau tidak berpikir mengapa kau masih hidup sampai saat ini?"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Alisnya mengernyit, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. ia berlari mendekat lalu membawa tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Betapa bodohnya ia, mengapa ia tidak menyadari hal ini dari awal.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa membunuhmu Naruto." Lanjut Sasuke datar.

Naruto menarik wajahnya mendekat, dan ia tidak memberikan perlawanan, ia membiarkan Naruto menarik wajahnya dan mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Naruto. Suatu hal tentang dirinya yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya. Mungkin ia mencintai Naruto? Atau hanya sekedar rasa kasihan kepada pria pirang di hadapannya ini? Ia tidak tahu, seorang _Sorcerer_ jenius sepertinya ternyata memang bodoh dalam hal percintaan.

.

_Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke membuka matanya saat sinar matahari yang terpantul dari genangan air di latar halaman kuil membuat tidurnya terusik. Perlahan Ia bangkit, mendudukan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu usang, lalu mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan, dan halaman depan kuil yang kosong. Lilin-lilin yang terletak di sudut kuil telah padam, dan barang-barang milik Naruto juga masih terlihat berhamburan di dekatnya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu di mana pria bersurai pirang itu, Ia tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Cukup lama ia terdiam, hingga secara tidak sadar jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang pucat, ia kembali mengingat tentang hal yang terjadi tadi malam, sebuah ciuman lembut, dan hangat, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengerti entah apa yang membuatnya mengatakan semua hal memalukan seperti tadi malam, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri diluar keinginannya, bahkan saat pria bersurai pirang itu menciummnya.

"Selamat pagi!"

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu dengan cepat segera menyingkirkan jemari yang menempel di bibirnya yang pucat.

Naruto tersenyum ia baru saja kembali dari hutan dengan membawa beberapa buah segar untuk mereka makan bersama. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Ia melangkah mendekat, menyerahkan kantong dari kulit berwarna coklat di tangannya kepada Sasuke, yang berisikan beberapa buah tomat, pisang, dan jeruk segar.

Sasuke merespon hanya dengan bergumam singkat, tidak habis pikir mengapa pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya saat ini bisa bersikap seperti biasa, selayaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam. Iris hitamnya melirik sekilas ke dalam kantong berisikan buah, ia tahu betul jika Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang hanya memakan buah-buahan sepertinya, tetapi selama mereka bersama, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat pria bersurai pirang itu memakan daging.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" Naruto meletakan buah jeruk yang ada di genggaman tangannya ke atas lantai, iris birunya memperhatikan Sasuke khawatir, namun pria bersurai hitam itu tidak meresponnya. "Baiklah, kurasa nanti saja, bukan?" Ia mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali memakan sisa buah jeruk miliknya.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin bertanya, namun ia tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. "Kau sangat menyukai buah-buahan?"

"Buah membuat tubuhku segar, tentu saja aku menyukainya." Sahut Naruto, memamerkan kedua lengannya yang berotot dengan bangga.

"Kau tidak perlu memakan buah-buahan itu jika kau tidak menyukainya, kau bukan _Mage_ sepertiku. Aku tahu, tidak memakan daging berat bagi kaum kalian."

Naruto terdiam, menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu pria berkulit pucat di sebelahnya jika ia tidak menyukai buah, lalu darimana Sasuke tahu jika ia tidak menyukai buah? "Ah... Itu..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu kembali meletakan buah jeruk dari dalam genggaman tangannya ke atas lantai. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman saat aku memakan daging."

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke menghela napasnya, bangkit dari atas lantai, dan memungut jubah satin miliknya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Ujarnya datar mengenakan jubah satin miliknya, seraya melangkah ke arah pintu kuil. "Habiskan buah-buahanmu dan bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

"Eh? Uh... B-baiklah..." Sahut Naruto dengan wajah sedikit bersemu dan cengiran menghiasi bibirnya. Sekarang ia tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura menikmati buah-buahan, dan mulai besok ia bisa memakan olahan daging favoritnya di hadapan Sasuke sepuasnya.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh buah-buahan di dalam kantong, Naruto mengambil kedua bilah pedang miliknya, lalu menyusul Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya di pohon depan kuil. Udara segar, dan cuaca yang sangat cerah membuatnya sangat bersemangat. "Hhaahh..." Desahnya. "Aroma tanah kering yang terkena air hujan itu memang enak." Ujarnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu menatap aneh ke arah pria bersurai pirang di sampingnya yang sedang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa kau serius?"

"Kau harus fokus saat mencoba mencium aromanya." Ucap Naruto kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. "Haahh... Aroma yang mem–"

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Potong Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau mencari di mana tempat _Sacred Stone_ ketiga."

"Kau benar." Ujar Naruto menjentikan jarinya. Ia merogoh kantong yang tersampir di pinggangnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas usang yang tergulung dan diikat menggunakan tali. "Hm..." Gumamnya pelan membaca isi kertas usang di tangannya. "_Sacred Stone_ yang ketiga ada di Sunagakure."

"Yang benar saja?" Gumam Sasuke pelan tertawa sinis.

Naruto menoleh tidak mengerti. "Kau kenapa, Teme?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke dingin seraya berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Naruto.

"H-hey! Teme! Tunggu...!"

.

Perjalan dari Otogakure menuju Sunagakure bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah. Terlebih lagi mereka harus menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Suna terletak di tengah gurun berpasir, kota kecil dengan penduduk yang juga tidak terlalu banyak itu, seakan terisolasi dari kota dan desa lainnya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam menggunakan mulut, hingga ia terbatuk-batuk. Keringat tidak berhenti menetes dari dahinya, bibirnya kering dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. "Teme... Aku butuh air..." Pintanya lemah.

Cuaca yang semakin panas karena mendekati gurun membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya perlahan melemah. Mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari 8 jam, dan untuk mencapai Suna mereka masih harus menempuh sekitar 12 jam perjalanan.

"Sudah habis." Sahut Sasuke kasar, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu, masih ada beberapa tetes air yang tersisa dalam botol di genggaman tangannya.

"Apa kau serius?" Ucap Naruto frustasi dengan suara paraunya. "Teme, lakukan sesuatu, bukankah kau _Sorcerer_ terhebat Konoha?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, ia mencoba merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk menciptakan air, namun sayang karena kelelahan ia tidak bisa fokus dan gagal. "Brengsek, aku tidak bisa." Rutuknya.

Persediaan makanan dan minuman yang menipis, membuat Naruto, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah penginapan kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Satu-satunya penginapan di tengah gurun panas berpasir, bagunannya tua dan terlihat tidak layak, namun mereka tidak lagi peduli akan hal itu.

"Apa ada orang di dalam...?" Ucap Naruto lemah dengan suara paraunya. Ia tidak tahan lagi, rasanya ia ingin sekali meneguk beberapa liter air yang segar, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya hanya diam mengikuti ke mana arah kakinya melangkah.

"Siapa kalian?" Seorang pemuda bersurai merah, dengan tato aneh di dahi sebelah kirinya, dan sebuah rakun berwarna putih yang berdiri di bahunya muncul dari balik pintu, iris matanya menatap tajam, dan ia terlihat tidak ramah.

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kami kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat." Ia merasa ada yang ganjil, bukankah ini penginapan? Tetapi mereka disambut secara kasar oleh pemilik penginapan ini.

Iris mata pria bersurai merah itu melembut, "Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya ramah dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Namaku Gaara, sebelumnya maafkan aku karena mengira kalian adalah bandit."

"Bandit?" Tegas Naruto mengernyit.

"Akhir-akhir ini Suna sedang dalam siaga satu. Para bandit itu mengincar _Sacred Stone_. karena itu aku ditugaskan di sini untuk mengawasi siapa saja yang akan masuk ke Suna." Jelas Gaara.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap. Mereka pergi sejauh ini karena ingin mendapatkan _Sacred Stone_yang ketiga. Hanya saja ini tidak semudah seperti yang mereka bayangkan. _Sacred Stone_ ketiga dijaga sangat ketat, bukan hanya oleh mosnter, tetapi seluruh warga Suna, dan jika mereka mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada pemuda berambut merah ini, sepertinya itu hanya akan mempersulit mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam Suna.

"Begitu rupanya..." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Aku akan mengambilkan beberapa makanan, dan minuman untuk kalian." Kata Gaara meninggalkan kedua pria di hadapannya.

Iris birunya melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupirkan?" Ia menunggu cukup lama, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke meresponnya dengan bergumam mengiyakan. "Baguslah, dengan itu ki–" Secara kasar dan tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya, lalu mengecup bibir lembut pucat itu saat Gaara secara mengejutkan muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu kalian." Ucap Gaara datar, tanpa ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya ketika Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, ia menoleh ke arah Gaara lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "A-ah... Itu, maafkan aku, seharusnya kami tidak melakukannya di sini. Tetapi kekasihku yang satu ini memaksaku untuk menciumnya." Bohongnya memeluk paksa Sasuke yang kini menatap ke arahnya tajam. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini semua, jika tidak mencium Sasuke tentu saja pasti Gaara akan mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Lagipula trik yang satu ini, membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Sasuke sekaligus menipu pria berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu..." Gaara merogoh saku celananya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar untuk mereka berdua. "Kalian bisa melanjutkanya di kamar." Lanjutnya datar.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, cepat-cepat Naruto mengambil kunci berwarna silver dari tangan Gaara, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya ketakutan. Tubuh pria bersurai hitam di sampingnya sudah terselimuti oleh hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat. Bahkan Gaara hanya bisa mematung di tempat dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam, saat Sasuke melangkah di hadapannya, dan berjalan perlahan menyusul Naruto.

Pintu yang terkunci rapat itu dengan mudahnya Sasuke dobrak, dan Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu bersembunyi di dalamnya hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan.

"T-teme, k-kau tahu kan aku melakukan itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian G-gaara..."

"Aku tahu dobe." Jawab Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya. "Bahkan aku sangat paham akan hal itu."

"K-kalau begitu, k-kau tidak akan marah padaku kan?" Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto melangkah mundur saat Sasuke melangkah semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak marah, Naruto." Sahut Sasuke dengan senyuman palsu menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat.

"L-lalu... B-bisakah kau menghilangkan aura itu? k-kau membuatku takut, Teme." Bulir-bulir keringat yang berada di dahinya mulai menetes, dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sasuke menyetujui. "Tetapi setelah aku membunuhmu." Diam-diam Ia merapalkan mantra miliknya, yang membuat tubuh Naruto menempel dengan tembok bagaikan tertahan oleh lem yang sangat kuat.

"Aagghh! Temeee! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berteriak, namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tubuhnya tetap merekat erat dengan tembok.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya, ia melangkah ke arah meja dan meletakan seluruh benda miliknya, sebelum melangkah ke arah kasur untuk membaca buku favoritnya di sana. Sejujurnya ia tidak masalah saat Naruto menciumnya, lagipula mereka sudah berciuman sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat Naruto mengatakan 'kekasihku' kepada Gaara, itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan ia membenci hal itu.

.

"Sasuke... Aku lelah— Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Naruto menundukan wajahnya. Tertempel pada tembok dengan posisi yang menyakitkan tubuhnya sepertinya sudah cukup membuatnya jera.

"Tsk."

Dengan mulusnya tubuh Naruto terjatuh di lantai. Cepat-cepat ia bangun lalu berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah kasur dengan wajah bodohnya yang sedikit pucat. Ia terlihat benar-benar kelelahan.

"Dasar bodoh." Rutuk Sasuke pelan.

Namun Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan dengkuran halus.

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke menutup buku favoritnya saat ia merasa matanya sudah mulai lelah, dan mengantuk. Namun saat ia ingin memejamkan kedua matanya, terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Walaupun malas ia terpaksa bangkit dari atas kasur lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pria bersurai merah dengan rakun berbulu putih di lehernya berdiri di ambang pintu, membawa dua buah mangkuk besar berisikan sup. "Apakah aku mengganggumu? Ini untuk makan malam kalian." Ucapnya menyerahkan dua mangkuk kayu berisikan cairan kental berwarna kuning gading.

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, selamat malam." Gaara melambaikan tangannya lalu meninggalkan kamar yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke menendang-nendang tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas kasur.

"Nn?"

Sasuke meletakan mangkuk kayu sup di hadapan Naruto. Aroma sup yang sangat menggiurkan, perlahan membuat Naruto membuka matanya. "Sup?"

"Hn,"

Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dengan mata yang setengah terpejam ia menyantap sup hangat di hadapannya.

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat ragu, lalu sedetik kemudian ia terdiam, tidak yakin untuk mengatakan beberapa hal kepada Naruto. "Lupakan saja." Gumamnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Selidik Naruto.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sejak awal bertemu pria berambut merah itu, ia merakan energi asing di sekitarnya. Ia sendiri masih tidak bisa memastikan energi apa itu. Ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. karena itu ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu Naruto.

"Baiklah," Naruto meletakan mangkuk sup kosongnya ke atas meja, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Teme..." Panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu aku akan mendapatkan _Sacred Stone _yang ketiga?" Iris birunya menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pria pirang di sampingnya terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tampak seperti tidak percaya diri dan kebingungan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Ada banyak hal." Jawabnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Mereka baru saja akan mengambil _Sacred Stone_ yang ketiga tetapi, rintangan yang mereka hadapi semakin terasa bertambah berat, mungkin ini semua yang membuat Naruto sedikit tidak percaya diri. "Kau menyangi kedua orangtuamu?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi mereka." Sahut Naruto.

"Maka berusahalah," Ucap Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Iris birunya membulat, telinganya tidak salah dengar, seorang _Sorcerer_ terhebat seperti Saauke akan selalu berada di sampingnya, dan membantunya. Lalu untuk apa ia merasa takut?

"Kau benar," Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia berbalik untuk mendekap tubuh Sasuke. Apa yang Itachi katakan benar, Sasuke mungkin terlihat dingin, dan angkuh, walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah pria yang baik. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat tidak merespon. Sejujurnya ia sangat enggan didekap erat seperti ini, tetapi malam ini pengecualian untuknya, biarlah Naruto mendekap tubuhnya sekedar untuk menghibur hati kecil pria bersurai pirang itu.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu yang tidak kunjung berhenti membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, susah payah ia mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Naruto yang memeluknya semalaman lalu bangkit dari atas kasur dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu.

Pria dengan surai merah dan rakun miliknya berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku akan kembali ke Suna menggunakan kereta kuda, jika kalian ingin ikut bersiaplah 30 menit lagi." Ucapnya datar dan singkat.

Sasuke berguman mengiyakan, menutup pintu, lalu kembali ke kasur untuk menendang punggung Naruto pelan. "Oi... Dobe,"

"Nn...?"

Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengenakan jubah satinnya, mengambil tongkat silver, dan buku miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Gaara akan memberikan tumpangan menuju Suna. Bersiaplah, aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu turun dari atas kasur walaupun sejujurnya ia masih enggan meninggalkan gumpalan halus bulu angsa yang di lapisi oleh katun yang lembut. Cepat-cepat ia memungut kedua pedang, dan barang bawaan miliknya dari atas lantai, lalu menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu berada di lantai bawah.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja melangkah dari arah pintu.

"Tentu!" Ucap Naruto semangat mengikuti Gaara menuju belakang penginapan. Mereka tidak perlu lagi berjalan kaki hingga ke Suna, dan itu berarti membuat mereka lebih cepat tiba di tempat tujuan tanpa harus bersusah payah. Namun, raut wajah berseri-serinya hilang seketika, saat iris birunya melihat kereta kuda yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. "Kau sebut ini kereta kuda?"

"Ya?" Sahut Gaara singkat seraya naik ke atas punggung kuda berwarna hitam.

"Yang benar saja?! Ini lebih tepat disebut gerobak kuda!" Protes Naruto membanting barang bawaannya. Imajinasinya tentang kereta kuda dengan besi yang kokoh hancur berkeping-keping, di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah sebuah kereta kuda, melainkan hanya sebuah kuda yang menarik gerobak berisikan jerami.

"Cepatlah, kalian akan menumpang atau tidak?" Tegas Gaara.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di atas tumpukan jerami dengan wajah tidak senang, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ternyata mendapat perlakuan spesial, yaitu duduk di atas kuda bersama Gaara dan bukan di atas tumpukan jerami sepertinya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara. Kedua pria dengan ciri wajah yang sama, dingin, kaku, dan datar. Bahkan memandang wajah mereka berdua membuatnya merasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya di tengah-tengah gurun pasir bersuhu panas.

4 jam berlalu, ia mulai merasa bosan, dan memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas jerami, lalu menutupi wajahnya dari sengatan matahari dengan kedua lengannya. "Panas sekali." Keluhnya pelan. "Apa Suna masih jauh?"

"Mungkin sekitar 3 jam lagi." Sahut Gaara.

"Yang benar saja?" Naruto mengangkat lengannya, lalu kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia tahu jika Sasuke adalah seseorang yang memang tidak suka berbicara, dan ia terbiasa dengan sifat itu. Tetapi kali ini ia merasakan ada hal yang ganjil dengan pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya. Sasuke diam tetapi ia bukan hanya sekedar diam, melainkan sorot matanya selalu terfokus pada Gaara.

_'Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

"Naruto..."

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, memamerkan iris berwarna biru, senada dengan lautan, saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Aku akan pergi untuk mencari makanan." Jelas Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan pria bersurai pirang yang sepertinya masih belum tersadar dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Makanan," Gumam Naruto._ 'Bukankah di tengah gurun tidak ada toko makanan?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Ibu.. Lihat, pria itu tertidur di atas jerami."

"Hey, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Ayo cepat Ayah menunggumu di rumah."

Sontak Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Betapa malunya saat menyadari jika saat ini ia sudah tiba di Suna, tidur sangat lelap di atas jerami, tepat di tengah-tengah kota kecil. _"Brengsek, tidak ada yang membangunkanku!"_ Batinnya dalam hati turun dari atas jerami, dan berlari menyusul Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Goda Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang pucat.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan jemari. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah layaknya kepiting yang baru saja selesai di rebus. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Protes kecilnya.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak merespon dan menatap lurus ke arah toko makanan di seberang jalan.

Merasa diacuhkan, dengan menaikan segaris alis Naruto melompat ke hadapan Sasuke. "Kau kenapa? Apa tidak mendengar suaraku?"

"Bukankah itu Shikamaru?" Sela Sasuke, iris hitamnya terfokus pada sosok seorang pria yang duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Naruto memincingkan matanya, menatap ke arah toko yang dihiasi oleh kursi-kursi taman yang terbuat dari kayu. "Benarkah?"

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke. Ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang berparas sama seperti Shikamaru, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri tanpa mempedulikannya.

"H-hey, Teme! Tunggu...!" Teriak Naruto.

Pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas itu menoleh ketika Naruto berteriak, ia terlihat cukup terkejut saat melihat kedua pria yang tidak begitu asing bagi dirinya menghampiri ke arahnya. "Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Ternyata benar! Kau Shikamaru!" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di mana Kakashi?"

Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu membombardir Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan, Sasuke berjalan menuju dalam toko, membeli beberapa makanan untuk mereka serta persediaan makanan untuk perjalanan ke depan.

"Ah itu..." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya ragu. Ia tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat ingin tahu. "B-bagaimana jika kita menunggu Sasuke terlebih dahulu?"

"Ide yang bagus, perutku juga lapar." Sahut Naruro mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kayu tepat di sebelah Shikamaru.

15 menit kemudian Sasuke datang membawa beberapa macam makanan dan meletakannya di atas meja. Namun ia mengambil makanannya kembali saat Naruto mulai meneteskan liurnya.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya, "Kau menjijikan Dobe."

"Ini adalah reaksi natural saat kau lapar dan melihat makanan." Jelas Naruto menyantap makanan miliknya. "Shika, kau tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja." Sahut Shikamaru santai.

Sasuke menatap datar pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Di mana Kakashi?"

"A-ah itu..." Shikamaru kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kali ini aku menjalani kehidupanku sendiri."

Naruto terkejut hingga terbatuk, ia menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya. "Kakashi mengusirmu? Tega sekali! Pria macam apa dia?!"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Sahut Shikamaru menaikan segaris alis, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?" Selidik Naruto. Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengamati dalam diam.

"Kakashi sudah kembali ke Konoha dan membuka sebuah toko senjata khusus untuk pedang, dan panah." Jelas Shikamaru. "Lalu dia mendapatkan seorang pelanggan tetap bernama Iruka. Awalnya mereka hanya berbincang-bincang tentang senjata saja, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku mengetahui jika mereka berkencan."

"K-kau kabur dari rumah karena Kakashi mengkhianatimu?" Sahut Naruto yang terlihat sudah lebih dahulu menyimpulkan masalah.

Wajah Shikamaru memerah sempurna layaknya tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka jika pria berurai pirang di hadapannya sudah salah paham mengenai hubungannya dan Kakashi. "Hey! Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu!" Protesnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua, lagipula aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjalani kehidupanku sendiri." Lanjutnya lagi menenggak minuman.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru, lalu mengernyit bingung. "Jadi kalian berdua bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Ck, tentu saja tidak, merepotkan sekali." Sangkal Shikamaru cepat.

Naruto tertunduk malu, dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap makanannya. "Uhh... Lalu, kenapa kau di sini Shika?"

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengunjungi Suna. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini." Jelasnya singkat. "Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Uh... Itu...ka–"

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu di tempat terbuka seperti ini." Potong Sasuke.

"Begitu rupanya," Sahut Shikamaru santai. Ia mengambil sebuah roti isi dan menyantapnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja iris hitamnya terfokus pada cincin yang tersemat di jari Sasuke. "Hey, dari mana kau mendapatkan _Clutter_ itu?"

"Seorang paman." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Paman? Tidak mungkin. Pemilik cincin itu adalah seorang _Sorcerer_ wanita, dia sangat cantik dengan surai berwarna pink." Jelas Shikamaru tidak percaya.

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu menatap pria bersurai hitam di sampingnya. "Mungkinkah, Sakura?"

"Sakura? Siapa Sakura? Tidak mungkin, _Sorcerer _wanita itu sudah lama mati. Ia sakit dan meninggalkan satu orang putri dan suaminya di Oto." Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari tangannya. Kini ia tahu siapa seseorang yang dimaksud oleh paman itu. _Sorcerer_ yang memiliki cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya adalah Ibu dari wanita pemarah bernama Sakura.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menghabiskan roti isi miliknya, lalu ia merogoh saku celananya, dan meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. "Sepertinya akan ada badai pasir malam ini. Apa kalian sudah menemukan tempat untuk bermalam?" Ia bertanya.

"Belum." Sahut Sasuke datar diikuti anggukan cepat dari Naruto.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Ucap Shikamaru. "Ayo ikut aku."

.

"Danau!" Teriak Naruto melepas bajunya, dan meloncat ke dalam air jernih berwarna biru yang terletak di tengah-tengah penginapan.

"Itu _oasis_, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke malu. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir mengapa pria bersurai pirang yang bersamanya ini sangatlah bodoh.

Naruto menulikan telinganya, ia kembali menyelupkan dirinya ke dalam air, mencoba menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang terasa sangat panas. Menemukan air jernih di tengah gurun seperti ini adalah sebuah kejutan istimewa untuknya, dan ia tahu setelah ini, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru.

"Tidak kusangka kau memiliki _briolette cut _menggantung di lehermu." Goda Shikamaru melirik ke arah kalung yang menggantung di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya, tidak merespon, dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku yang ada di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Hey ayolah, kau tidak perlu menutupinya seperti itu."

Sasuke menuntup buku miliknya emosi, iris hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah Shikamaru tajam. "Lalu jika aku memiliki _briolette cut_ menggantung di leherku, apa itu mengganggumu?"

Shikamaru terdiam, menundukan wajahnya malu. "Hehe... Maaf," Namun Sasuke tidak merespon. "Sejujurnya, apa yang kalian lakukan di Suna?"

"_Sacred Stone_ yang ketiga." Sahut Naruto yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Shikamaru dengan wajah berseri-seri.

_'__Sacred Stone__ yang ketiga ada di Suna?'_ Batin Shikamaru tidak percaya. "Lalu, di mana letak _Sacred Stone _itu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Uhh... sejujurnya kami belum tahu, dan sepertinya untuk mendapatkan _Sacred Stone_ yang ketiga ini sedikit lebih rumit."

"Rumit?" Selidik Shikamaru.

"Karena bukan hanya monster yang menjaga batu itu, melainkan seluruh warga Suna." Jelas Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menatap secara bergantian ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya, lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Karena itu sepertinya kami harus bekerja ekstra keras."

"Aku akan membantu kalian," Sahut Shikamaru cepat. "Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kemampuanku, karena itu aku akan membantu kalian."

Raut wajah raut wajah Naruto terlihat campur aduk seakan ingin menangis, dan juga tertawa secara bersamaan. "Benarkah?"

"Ck, merepotkan sekali. Harus berapa kali aku mengulangi perkataanku?" Tegas Shikamaru malas menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Terima kasih!" Secara tidak sadar Naruto memeluk tubuh pria dengan tataan rambut mirip nanas di sebelahnya cukup erat, dan tidak menyadari jika pria bersurai hitam yang berada di sampingnya menatap tajam.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasakan jantungnya memanas saat melihat Naruto memeluk Shikamaru di hadapannya, dan jika boleh jujur, ia tidak menyukainya. "Aku lelah, aku akan tidur lebih cepat malam ini." Ucap ucapnya meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih berpelukan di hadapannya.

"Eh? Teme?" Panggil Naruto bingung seraya melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Shikamaru dan berlari menyusul Sasuke. "Teme! Tunggu!"

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Shikamaru saat menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berlari cepat meninggalkannya. "Ternyata seperti itu hubungan mereka berdua?" Gumamnya pelan dengan seringai tipis.

.

_Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

"T-teme... Kau marah ya?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Pria berambut hitam di sampingnya ini terlihat sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk, Terlihat dari aura hitam yang memancar dari tubuhnya.

"S-Sasuke" Jemari tan itu perlahan menyentuh bahu sang Uchiha. "A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk memeluk Shikamaru dihadapanmu..." Pupil hitam itu menatap takut-takut kearah Sasuke. "A-aku hanya sangat bahagia dan terlalu terbawa suasa–"

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku cemburu saat kau memeluk Shikamaru dobe..." Potong Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah bercampur malu dan kesal. Ya, pria bermarga Uchiha ini memang sepertinya sedikit cemburu saat Naruto memeluk Shikamaru. Hanya saja, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

"L-lalu kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku..." Sahut Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

Pupil hitam itu membulat. Jemari putih miliknya mencengkram jubah satin berwarna biru yang menghiasi tubuhnya. "A-aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat..." Sahutnya gugup.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Cengiran khas miliknya kembali menghiasi wajah tampan miliknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan beristirahat..." Ucapnya seraya merebahkan tubuh atletis itu disebelah Sasuke.

"Ini kasurku dobe menyingkirlah..." Protes Sasuke seraya mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Dimana aku akan tidur teme? Kamar ini hanya memiliki satu kasur, dan itu berarti kau harus berbagi denganku..." Sahutnya santai seraya melepaskan beberapa kancing bajunya. "Lagipula kita ini keka–"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah! Aku mengerti..." Potong Sasuke seraya merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto.

Cengiran puas menghiasi wajah tampan sang Uzumaki. Sejujurnya tentu saja ia tidak masalah dengan tidur di lantai. Tetapi kasur sempit ini membuat tubuh atletis miliknya dengan leluasa menyentuh tubuh sang Uchiha sepanjang malam, dan itu adalah kesempatan baik untuk dirinya yang tidak akan terjadi dua kali bukan?

"Dobe, bergeserlah sedikit aku akan jatuh..." Sasuke kembali memprotes. Walaupun tubuhnya cukup ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria tentu saja tetidur di kasur kecil ini bersama Naruto yang bertubuh atletis membuat ia terdorong ketepi kasur setiap Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya.

Pria berambut pirang ini menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Jika kau ingin tidur dengan nyaman, aku harus memiringkan tubuhku menghadapmu. Bagaimana...?"

"Tidak, terima kasih..." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Dengan senyuman tipis Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. "Selamat malam Sasuke..." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Pria berambut hitam ini terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia membakar hidup-hidup tubuh sang Blade Master yang tertidur dihadapannya ini. Dengan menghela nafas berat Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya seraya menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dari kasur sempit itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Goda Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Sahut Sasuke.

Tangan kekar milik sang blade master mendekap erat tubuh sang Uchiha yang hampir saja terjatuh dari atas kasur. Tubuhnya bergeser perlahan memberikan ruang lebih untuk sang Uchiha "Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya pelan.

"H-hn..." Gumamnya dengan wajah yang merona merah. Walaupun kini tubuhnya didekap erat oleh Naruto setidaknya ia tidak harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang membuat punggungnya sakit.

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Naruto lembut tepat di telinganya.

"Nhh..." Entah apa yang membuat pria berusia 20 tahun ini mendesah pelan saat Naruto berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"S-sasuke..." Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda Sasuke saat berbisik di telingga Sorcerer muda ini, tetapi reaksi yang diperlihatkan pria di hadapannya ini mampu membuatnya menahan nafas.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu dobe..." Ucap Sasuke seraya mendorong wajah mesum Naruto menjauh dari dirinya.

Jantung sang Uzumaki berdetak cepat. Sesuatu di antara selangkangannya mulai mengeras. "T-teme..." Perlahan ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya kedalam baju yang dikenakan sang Uchiha.

"Dobe apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes sang Uchiha saat merasakan telapak tangan kasar milik Naruto meraba punggungnya.

"Uhh.. Melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?"

"A-apa? H-hey hentik– akhh!" Desahan itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut sang Uchiha saat jemari Naruto perlahan masuk kedalam lubang hangat miliknya.

"Disini...?" Goda Naruto dengan seringai miliknya.

"Nhh.. Ah.. S-sial dobe! Akhh..." Tubuh ramping itu mengejang saat Naruto menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Sebenarnya sangat mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh bahkan melukai Blade Master tampan ini, hanya saja Sorcerer terhebat asal Konoha ini seakan lupa akan seluruh mantra yang ia kuasai saat Naruto menyentuhnya.

Lidah basah milik Naruto perlahan menyapu pelan diatas puting Sasuke, Memberikan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik pada pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Ahh.. Nhhh brengsek! Mhh..."

"Jangan menolak, lagipula kau sudah pernah melakukannya denganku bukan?" Goda Naruto seraya mepercepat gerakan kedua jarinya.

Wajah yang memerah sempurna, nafas yang tersengal, tubuh yang meliuk tidak nyaman, dan jemari yang mencengkram erat rambut milik Naruto. Sepertinya Sorcerer muda terhebat asal Konoha ini sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawan sang Uzumaki dan lebih memilih untuk mempasrahkan keadaanya. "Ah... Ahh! D-dobe..."

Mengerti jika Uchiha muda ini sudah tidak melawan, dengan cepat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke berbaring di bawahnya. "Sasuke..." Bisiknya menggoda ditelinga sang Sorcerer.

Kaki jenjang sang Uchiha ia letakan di bahunya, dengan perlahan ia memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang hangat sang Uchiha seraya lidahnya kembali bermain-main diatas puting berwarna pink milik sang Uchiha. "Nhh..."

"Nghh... D-dobe, Mhhh..." Desah Sasuke saat kejantanan milik Naruto perlahan menerobos masuk kedalam lubang miliknya. "Ah! D-dobe! Hentikan lidahmu... Mhh..."

Dengan seringai miliknya Naruto mengigit puting kemerahan sang Uchiha, menghisapnya dengan lembut dan sesekali menyapu puting itu dengan lidah hangatnya.

"Nhh... Mhh, ah!..."

Mengerti jika Sasuke sudah mulai merasa nyaman, Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan membuat tunuh ramping itu sedikit tersentak sebelum mengikuti gerakan liarnya.

"Ah... Ah.. Nhh... Ohh.. D-dobe..." Desah Sasuke saat Naruto mulai menghentakan kejantanannya perlahan dan mengenai sweet spot miliknya.

"Nhh... Sasuke..."

Gerakan yang semula perlahan itu kini menjadi lebih cepat dan intens. Bahkan Sasuke harus membiarkan tubuhnya bergoyang keatas dan kebawah mengikuti gerakan liar Naruto.

"Ah! Ahh! Nhh! N-Naruto ah! a-aku hampir..." Jemari putih miliknya secara tak sengaja mencakar bahu bidang sang Blade Master.

"Mhh... Sasuke..." Desah Naruto saat darah segar perlahan mengalir dari bahunya.

"Ah! Ah! N-NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke saat mengeluarkan cairan hangat kental berwarna putih dan membasahi perut hingga dadanya.

"Nghh SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto saat menyemburkan seluruh cairan hangatnya.

Nafas yang tersengal, tubuh yang lemas pasca ejakulasi, dan tubuh yang basah dan lengket. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari dirinya dan dengan segera ia kembali memakai bajunya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Naruto, Menunggu pria pirang ini untuk menciumnya.

'Huh...? Cium? Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?' Batin Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu.

"Kau langsung memakai baju setelah kita melakukannya? Tubuhmu akan terasa lengket dan tidak nyaman nanti..." Ucap Naruto. Tubuh atletisnya yang tidak terselimuti sehelai benang berbaring santai diatas ranjang. Tangannya yang kekar ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepala dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Lebih baik aku merasa tidak nyaman daripada harus tidur bertelanjang bulat bersamamu..." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengancingkan bajunya.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik menggoda kearah sang Uchiha.."hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk kembali tidur bersamaku. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk membersihkan badanmu dengan air sebelum kau memakai baju karena akan terasa sangat tidak nyaman nantinya teme..."

Wajah sang Uchiha memerah sempurna. Perkataan Naruto seakan-akan membuatnya terlihat terlalu percaya diri jika sang pirang idiot ini menginginkannya.

"Diam dobe idiot!" Bentaknya seraya melangkah dengan cepat kesebuah ruangan dengan air yang berlimpah.

Naruto tertawa, ia mengacak rambutnya dan kembali tidur. "Manis sekali..." Gumamnya pelan.

.

**Tok...Tok...Tok.**

Suara ketukan pintu yang tak henti membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kasur meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulas disebelahnya menuju pintu.

"Shikamaru?" Ucapnya saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan sebuah keranjang di tangannya.

"Yo..." Sahutnya. "Ini sarapan pagi untukmu dan Sasuke, setelah makan dan memakai baju temui aku dibawah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai Sacred Stone..." Ucap Shikamaru seraya melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna serta tangan yang menutupi selangkangannya.

**BRAKK**

Naruto membanting pintu kayu itu dan berlari secepat kilat menuju tumpukan baju miliknya. 'Sialllll!' Batin sang Uzumaki.

"Berisik sekali..." Protes sang Uchiha seraya menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan bantal.

"Teme, bangunlah. Makan sarapanmu dan ikut aku..."

"Kau gila? Ini masih pagi sekali..."

"Ini mengenai Sacred Stone..." Ucapnya seraya bergegas memakan beberapa roti dan buah yang di berikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hn..." Gumamnya malas seraya bangkit dari kasur perlahan. Walaupun ia masih sangat lelah dan mengantuk akibat aktivitas yang ia lakukan bersama Naruto semalam, tetap saja ia harus mendahulukan Sacred Stone daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah... Kau bahkan terlihat sangat tampan saat bangun tidur..." Goda Naruto seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengecupku sebelum aku membuat mulutmu itu menghilang..." Ucapnya dingin.

"T-teme k-kau kejam sekali..." Sahut Naruto terbata dengan wajah pucat. "L-lebih baik aku pergi mandi saja. Kau jangan lupa habiskan sarapannya..." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh..." Gumamnya seraya melahap beberapa roti dan irisan tomat yang sengaja di simpan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

'Sacred Stone ketiga...' Batinnya dalam hati. Sejak kedatangan mereka ke Suna pria berambu hitam ini merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan pria berambut merah itu. Energi yang ia rasakan saat berada dekat dengan Gaara sama persis seperti energi yang berasal dari Sacred Stone yang sebelumnya. Tetapi ia selalu menepis pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya, karena yang ia tahu Sacred Stone hanya dimiliki oleh para Monster dan bukanlah seorang Manusia biasa.

"Segarnya..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam teme. Pantas saja rasanya sangat sakit..."

Sebuah cakaran yang terlihat cukup dalam menghiasi pundak kiri sang Blade Master tampan ini.

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencakar punggung Naruto secara tidak sadar saat mereka melakukannya tadi malam. "Akan aku hilangkan luka itu..." Ucapnya pelan, menutupi seruluh rasa malu yang kini menari-nari di benaknya.

Dengan cengiran khas miliknya sang pria pirang menjauh dan segera menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan baju yang mengantung di sisi lemari. "Tidak mau. Luka ini adalah buatanmu..." Sahutnya santai.

"A-apa? Bodoh! Kemari kau idiot!"

"GYAAA... Sasuke-kun hentikann..." Goda Naruto saat Sasuke menarik bajunya. Bertingkah seolah-olah gadis remaja yang akan diperkosa.

"Akan ku–"

**BRAAK**

"Hey aku lupa memberita–" wajah Shikamaru sontak memerah dengan bibir yang memucat. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya saat melihat kedua pria yang kini sedang dalam posisi tidak sewajarnya.

"Naruto? K-kau uke? Uhmm.. M-maksudku kupikir kau.. Uhh.. L-lupakan saja. Maaf menganggu...!" Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu itu dan berlari meninggalkan kamar dan dua pria yang kini sedang menatap satu sama lain.

"Haaa... Sepertinya ia salah sangka..." Desah Naruto malas seraya merapikan bajunya.

Seringai puas menghiasi wajah tampan sang Uchiha. "Setidaknya ia melihatku dalam posisi yang bagus..." Ucapnya santai seraya melangkah penuh wibawa menyusul Shikamaru.

"Sial..." Gumam Naruto seraya mengacak rambutnya dan pergi menyusul Sasuke. Ya, Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial untuk sang Blade Master.

.

"Yo Shika..." Sapa Naruto.

Tubuh pria dengan rambut seperti nanas ini sedikit tersentak saat Naruto menyapanya. "U-uh... Yo Naruto..."

Dengan menghela nafas berat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau yakin akan membicarakannya di tempat seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Ayo ikut aku..." Ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju arah belakang tempat penginapan diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sebuah kuil kecil dengan semak yang rimbun. Bangunan yang sudah usang membuat kuil tampak mengerikan dari luar.

"Disini?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengedikan bahunya.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kuil bersama Sasuke. Naruto yang awalnya sangat enggan untuk masuk ke kuil usang ini tidak punya pilihan lain dan akhirnya mengikuti kedua pria yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk kedalam kuil.

"Bau sekali kuil ini..." Ucap Naruto seraya mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, kuil ini berusia 56 tahun dan tidak terawat..." Sahut Shikamaru seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas usang dari dalam tasnya.

Naruto melirik kearah kertas yang ada di genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang sama persis dengan buku milik Sasuke. "Kertas itu?"

"Kertas yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah dari seseorang yang mengetahui tentang Sacred Stone tadi malam..." Sahut Shikamaru. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang berada di kertas ini..."

"Aku bisa membacanya..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha! Aku sudah mengetahuinya sedari tadi jika kau pasti bisa membacanya..." Ucap Naruto semangat. "Karena tulisan itu sama persis dengan tulisan yang berada di buku kesayanganmu itu teme..."

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengambil kertas usang itu dan membacanya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam. Menatap tegang pada sang Uchiha yang kini terlihat mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sudah kuduga..."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Perlaha keringat dingin mengalir dari kepala hingga pelipisnya. "A-apa isi kertas itu teme...?"

Pupil hitam sang Uchiha menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Membuat pria berambut pirang itu kembali meneteskan keringat dingin dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"T-teme...?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengereynitkan alisnya dan menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. "A-apa?"

"Ini hanya sebuah kertas usang yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan Sacred Stone..."

"Brengsek! Wanita tua itu menipuku! Bahkan ia mencium pipiku dan meraba tubuhku! Arrrgghhh!" Shikamaru berteriak-teriak dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"A-apa? HAHAHAHA...!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak serta berguling-guling diatas lantai kayu usang itu.

"Berisik sekali..." Protes Sasuke. "Ck... aku akan pergi untuk membeli beberapa makanan..." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kuil usang itu.

"Ahh sial. Perutku sakit sekali..."

"Berisik kau uke! Dasar wanita tua brengsek!"

"Haaa sudahlah, aku akan mencari udara segar dahulu... Kau kupersilahkan untuk meratapi kehidupanmu di kuil usang ini ok?" Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa dan melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang diri.

'Huh? Bukankah itu teme? Tetapi siapa pria itu? Mereka terlihat seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain...' Batin Naruto.

"Lebih baik kupastikan saja..." Gumamnya pelan. "Temeeeeeee!" Panggil Naruto dari kejauhan seraya berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan teman prianya.

"Dobe?" Sasuke terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. "Mau apa kau kesini...?"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal ia menggaruk pelipis kirinya. "Ah... Itu aku tidak tahan lagi bersama Shikamaru..." Bohong sang pirang seraya melirik kearah pria yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memperkenalkan pria yang berada di sampingnya. "Dobe ini Deridara, Deidara ini Naruto..."

"Hey, Aku Deidara. senang berkenalan denganmu..." Ucapnya seraya menjabat tangan sang Blade Master.

"Yo..." Sapa Naruto.

"Dobe bisakah kau pergi? Aku harus berbicara dengan Deidara..."

"Eh...? Uh... Baiklah..." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya dan melangkah menjauhi kedua pria tamoan di hadapannya.

'Deidara...' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Pria berambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu itu terlihat begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. 'Siapa pria itu...?'

**BRUGH**

"Hey! Gunakan matamu jika berjalan!" Bentak Naruto seraya mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya. "Gaara...?" Pria bembut merah dengan rakun di bahunya ini terlihat sangat pucat dan ketakutan. "Hey... Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sangat pucat..."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa... Permisi aku harus pergi..." Ucapnya terbata seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Huh...? Ada apa dengan pria itu?' Batin Naruto. "Hahh... Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk tidur siang..."

.

"Dobe..." Panggil sang Uchiha seraya mengguncangkan tubuh lemas Naruto.

"Zzz...zz...Zzz...zzZ"

"Oi dobe..."

"Zzz... Nnn? Teme? Kau sudah kembali?" Perlahan sang pirang mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur, ia mengucak matanya perlahan seraya menguap lebar.

"Hn..."

"Oh ya, siapa pria yang bersamamu tadi teme...?"

"Maksudmu Deidara...?" Sasuke melepas jubah satin miliknya. Tubuhnya yang lelah ia sandarkan ke tepi ranjang seraya melepas beberapa kancing baju yang ia kenakan.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah roti isi dari dalam keranjang yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang sudah kukenal sejak lama..." Jawabnya.

Sang pirang melirik kearah Uchiha muda disampingnya. "Sejak lama?"

"Hn..."

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Itachi..." Sahutnya santai.

Sontak Naruto menoleh kearah pria disampingnya. Jawaban yang di lontarkan Sasuke mampu membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Itachi?

"Hn..."

"M-maksudmu Deidara adalah kekasih Itachi?"

"Mantan kekasih..." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengunyah irisan tomat segar yang ia sengaja beli sebelum kembali ke penginapan tadi.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk menyimpulkan dan mengerti seluruh jawaban Sasuke. "W-whoa... J-jadi kau mengatakan jika Deidara adalah mantan kekasih Itachi?"

"Hn..."

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menjatuhkan roti isi miliknya keatas lantai. "Pantas saja saat aku mengatakan tujuan berikutnya Suna, kau terlihat seperti tidak begitu senang..."

"Kau terkejut? Reaksimu itu berlebihan sekali dobe..." Ejek Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! M-maksudku Itachi adalah... Uhh... Itachi adalah... Lupakan saja, lagipula itu bukan urusanku..." Ucap Naruto seraya merebahkan tubuhnya kembali keatas kasur.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. "Hn... Kau benar. Itu bukan urusanmu..." Sahutnya. "Dan juga bukan urusanku..." Ucapnya pelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari atas kasur, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke seraya membersihkan serpihan roti miliknya yang terjatuh ke lantai. "Kau lelah? Berbaringlah, aku sudah cukup tidur hari ini..."

"Hn..."

"Tadi siang aku bertemu Gaara, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat sangat ketakutan..."

Perkataan Naruto sepertinya membuat sang Uchiha yang baru saja akan memejamkan matanya kembali terjaga. "Ketakutan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengambil Sacred Stone miliknya dan menatap kosong kearah dua buah batu yang ada didalam genggaman tangannya. "Teme..." Panggilnya, "Tentang kertas yang dibawa oleh Shikamaru tadi apakah benar itu hanya kertas biasa yang tidak ada hubunganya dengan Sacred Stone ketiga?"

"Tidak ada..." Sahutnya singkat.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. "Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu Sasuke..." Ucapnya pelan seraya mengusap lembut rambut sang Uchiha. "Aku akan pergi untuk mencari udara segar, kau beristirahatlah disini..." Dengan membawa sebuah roti didalam genggaman tangannya ia berjalan menyusuri koridor penginapan yang sepi. Menuruni tangga dan berjalan meninggalkan penginapan usang itu.

'Baru pukul 6 sore dan kota ini seperti kota mati, berbeda sekali dengan desaku...' Batin Naruto.

Angin bertiup perlahan, membuat rambut pirang sang Blade Master bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kota yang didominasi oleh pasir halus ini memang terlihat menyeramkan dan cantik secara bersamaan.

Perlahan sang pirang memejamkan matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk disekelilingnya.

"Naruto...!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

Sontak pria pirang ini membuka matanya dan menoleh. "Shikamaru...?"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya, pria dengan tata rambut seperti nanas ini berjongkok didepan Naruto. "Haa... Haa... Sasu..."

"Sasu? Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia... Haa... Membohongi kita berdua!" Ucapnya susah payah seraya menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Berbohong? Apa maksudmu Shikamaru...?" Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kertas ini menunjukan siapa yang memegang Sacred Stone yang ketiga!" Jelasnya. "Di kertas ini dituliskan jika Sacred Stone bebas dimiliki oleh siapapun, tidak ada warga Suna berhak untuk menjaga atau menyimpan Sacred Stone untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Sacred Stone ini telah hilang sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu lagi..."

Pupil biru itu membulat. "A-apa?"

"GRAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Shikamaru menarik panah beserta anak panahnya yang tersampir di punggungnya. "Suara itu berasal dari arah kuil..."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu!" Sahut Naruto.

**TRANG**

Kedua bilah pedang milik Naruto terhampar diatas tanah. "Tidak tanpa pedangmu dobe..." Ucap seorang pria dengan jubah satin dan tongkat di genggaman tangannya.

"Sasuke...?"

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Angkat pedangmu dan bersiaplah..." Ucap sang Uchiha seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini..." Jelasnya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto saling menatap. Kedua pria dengan masing-masing senjata di tanganya ini mengangguk dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

.

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto dan Shikamaru saat melihat kondisi kuil usang itu yang kini berserakan tidak berbentuk dengan monster putih seperti anjing yang berdiri diatas atap kuil itu. Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendekati area kuil sama sekali tidak terlihat, hanya ada Naruto, Shikamaru, Monster putih itu dan runtuhan kuil yang berserakan.

"Brengsek! Monster apa ini?!" Ucap sang Blade Master dengan posisi siap menyerang dan kedua bilah pedang di genggaman tangannya.

Shikamaru terdiam dan mencoba mengamati lebih teliti monster apa yang berdiri di hadapannya kali ini. Monster ini memiliki paras seperti anjing, hanya dengan kaki yang lebih pendek, ekor yang lebih panjang, dan moncong yang lebih kecil.

Sepertinya monster putih besar itu sudah lebih dahulu menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dengan geraman mengerikan yang terdengar dari mulutnya Monster putih ini mengibaskan ekornya kearah kedua pria di hadapannya ini.

"SHIKAMARU AWAS!" teriak Naruto seraya mendorong tubuh pria bermarga Nara ini kearah semak belukar.

"Hahh... Hahh... Shika, kau tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Shikamaru terdiam pupil matanya membulat dan tangannya terkepal. "Rakun..." Gumamnya pelan.

"A-apa?"

"itu bukan anjing! Tetapi Rakun! Rakun milik pria dengan rambut merah itu!" Jelas Shikamaru dengan emosi.

**SRINGG**

Perlahan pohon besar yang berada disamping mereka menghilang dan tergantikan oleh pria berambut hitam dengan jubah satin miliknya. "Hebat sekali, kau bisa menebaknya Shikamaru..."

"S-Sasuke?" Tangan kekar itu melepas kedua bilah pedang yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia menarik tubuh ramping itu dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya. "BRENGSEK! Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati!"

"Ayolah dobe, sudah kukatakan berapa kali jika aku tidak akan mati semudah itu..." Sahutnya santai seraya menyingkirkan tangan sang Uzumaki yang masih mendekapnya erat. "Kerja bagus Shika..." Ucapnya.

Naruto menatap bingung kearah pria dengan jubah satin berwarna biru di sampingnya. "J-jadi kau berbohong padaku saat membaca kertas itu?"

"Hn..." Gumam Sang Uchiha.

Shikamaru berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Apa kubilang..." Ucapnya.

"Lalu apa yang sebetulnya tertulis di kertas itu teme?"

"GWAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

"Haruskah kujelaskan terlebih dahulu? Jika monster ini memohon padaku untuk di bunuh...?" Ucap sang Uchiha dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"K-kekasihmu membuatku sedikit takut Naruto..." Bisik Shikamaru.

"Terkadang aku juga tidak habis pikir ia bisa menjadi menyeramkan seperti ini..." Bisik Naruto.

"Hey bodoh! Berhentilah berbisik dan angkat senjatamu...!" Bentak Sasuke.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Arrgghh geraman monster ini membuatku sakit kepala..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua bilah pedang miliknya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sontak Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah belakang.

Pria berambut merah dengan pedang runcing di masing-masing di genggaman tangannya terlihat sangat emosi dan siap membunuh ketiga pria di hadapannya.

"G-Gaara...?!"

.

_Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N__ : Kemarin ada reader yang PM saya ngasih tau kalo chapter 7 ini hilang, dan pas saya cek ternyata benar T_T_


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke mengucak matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa segar dan sepertinya sudah kembali normal. Ia menoleh dan mencari pemuda berambut pirang yang tertidur di lantai. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tidak melihat pria berambut pirang itu berada didalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh furnitur kayu ini.

Dengan sedikit paksaan Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur. Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin yang membuat tubuhnya sangat tidak nyaman. Seperti terkena racun yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan berkeringat dingin. Membuatnya sulit bernafas juga pandangan mata menjadi buram.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin?' Batin Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia mempunyai skill tinggi untuk meng-healing tubuhnya, tetapi ia sudah mencobanya beberapa kali dan hasilnya nihil. Rasa sakit itu semakin parah dan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meminta pertolongan Deidara dan berakhir bertemu dengan Naruto disini.

**Krieeet**

Pintu kayu itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan Deidara yang sedang membawa mangkuk di tangannya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Deidara seraya meletakan beberapa mangkuk itu disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kearah mangkuk berisikan bubur hangat yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap dan beraroma sangat menggoda. Perutnya yang keroncongan membuat Sasuke segera mengambil mangkuk itu dan menyantapnya.

Deidara yang melihat Sasuke menyatap begitu nikmat bubur buatannya hanya bisa tersenyum dan duduk tepat disebelah sang Uchiha. "Aku mempunyai beberapa makanan manis. Kau mau?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah pria disampingnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping, rambut pirang panjang miliknya yang berkilau, dan wajahnya yang cukup bisa dibilang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria memang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi pria bernama Deidara ini.

"Kau menawariku makanan manis...?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak sedang mencoba menganggapku sebagai mantan kekasihmu bukan?" Sindirnya.

Wajah Deidara memerah sempurna. Ia sepertinya baru saja tersadar jika pria dihadapannya adalah Sasuke dan bukan Itachi. Walaupun mereka kakak-beradik Sasuke sama sekali berbeda dengan Itachi.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu..." Dengan cepat Deidara bergegas bangkit dari atas kasur. Namun Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menarik tangannya dan menahan tubuh ramping pria yang lebih tua 6 tahun dari dirinya ini.

"Kau masih mencintai Itachi?" Tanya sang Uchiha. Pupil hitamnya menatap lurus kearah Deidara. Membuat pria berambut pirang ini sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi dari sang Uchiha

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya Sasuke. Dan itu berarti aku juga sudah tidak mencintainya lagi..." Sahutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan bangkit dari atas kasur. "Tidak usah menyangkal jika kau masih mencintainya Deidara..." Ia merapihkan bajunya dan berjalan mendekat kearah pintu. "Karena Itachi juga masih mencintaimu..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mencari sang pirang. Meninggalkan Deidara dengan wajah yang menampakan ekspresi terkejut dan juga seperti ingin menangis.

.

Naruto bersiul santai. Ia meletakan kapak milik Deidara keatas kayu yang baru saja iya potong menjadi balok-balok kecil. Lantai kayu yang dingin membuatnya susah tidur, karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk bangun lebih pagi dan membantu Deidara memotong kayu sekedar berterima kasih karena telah diijinkan menginap dirumahnya.

"Hah..." Desahnya lega saat menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke dinding. Lahan disekitar rumah Deidara yang ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga cantik membuat tubuhnya perlahan rileks. Sejak dahulu Naruto memang menyukai aroma dedaunan yang menurutnya unik itu. Dan selama menetap di Suna ia jarang sekali mencium aroma tumbuhan, hanya aroma pasir gersang yang terbakar oleh matahari.

Tangan putih pucat itu menepuk bahu sang Blade Master dari arah belakang. "Dobe..." Panggilnya.

Sedikit terkejut, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sang Uchiha sedang menatapnya dengan wajah kaku dan dingin. "teme...?" Panggilnya. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya..." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke.

Sedikit bingung dengan penampilan sang Uchiha yang sudah siap dengan jubah satin dan tongkat miliknya, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap sang Uchiha dari kepala hingga kaki. "kau mau pergi kemana teme...?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak habis pikir betapa bodoh Blade Master pirang bermarga Uzumaki ini. "Bukankah kau yang bilang akan kembali ke penginapan pagi ini?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menjentikan jarinya. "Benar juga!" Lalu ia kembali terdiam dan terlihat kebingungan. "Eh? Tapi teme, bukankah kau bilang kemarin kau tidak ingin kembali ke penginapan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Deidara...?"

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal bercampur malu Sasuke men-death glare Naruto dan melangkah mendahului pria pirang itu. "Tidak usah banyak tanya! Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran..." Ancamnya.

Merasakan hawa membunuh yang pekat mulai menyelimuti sang Uchiha, dengan meneguk ludahnya Naruto berteriak untuk berterima kasih kepada Deidara yang berada didalam rumah dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Teme! Hah... Teme! Tunggu...!"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan 2 buah pedang besar tersampir di pinggulnya Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu berada di depannya.

Kesal. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap malas kepada pria berambu pirang yang kini terbatuk-batuk dihadapannya. "Walaupun skill mu saat berkelahi sangat cepat bagaikan angin. Jalanmu seperti kura-kura dobe..." Sindirnya.

"Haahh– Kau yang membuatku–hahh seperti ini teme!"

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung. "Aku? Apa maksudmu?" Sedikit tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang di lontarkan Naruto.

Mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya, Naruto mendudukan dirinya diatas tanah. Tidak peduli lagi dengan celananya yang akan kotor karena tanah yang sedikit basah oleh air hujan itu. "Kau menyuruhku tidur di lantai. Tanpa alas apapun kau ingat?" Ucapnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi, dan kini tubuhku terasa sangat tidak nyaman..."

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap wajah sang Blade Master. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Wajah sang pirang terlihat sedikit lebih pucat. Dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Bahkan baru berlari sebentar saja nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal seperti ini. Mungkinkah Naruto sakit? Jika dipikir-pikir, Naruto memang kurang istirahat sejak kemarin.

Tidak tega melihat kondisi yang di alami Naruto, Sasuke mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan sang Blade Master. "Angkat wajahmu..." Perintahnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Keringat dingin kembali mengucur dari pelipisnya. Kondisi tubuhnya seakan bertambah buruk, apalagi ia belum sarapan pagi ini.

Tangan putih pucat itu menyentuh dahi Naruto. Mengukur suhu tubuh sang Bade Master dihadapannya. Sedikit demam. Tetapi jika tidak ditangani secepat mungkin sepertinya akan bertambah buruk. "Kau sudah makan dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Belum..." Sahut Naruto lemas.

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto cukup keras. Membuat sang pirang sedikit meringis kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya. Walaupun ia tahu pria dihapannya ini sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menjitak kepala sang pirang yang sepertinya tidak berisikan otak itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kondisi badanmu sedang tidak baik. Kau memotong kayu-kayu itu dalam keadaan perut kosong?"

Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam Naruto tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku memang bodoh..." Ia tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada Deidara teme..." Katanya seraya menarik nafas panjang dan mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Teme bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar? Benda di sekelilingku seakan berputar-putar..."

Tidak tega dengan keadaan sang kekasih, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan menopang tubuh lemas sang Blade master dengan tubuhnya. Walaupun tubuh Naruto jauh lebih berat dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya Sorcerer tampan ini sama sekali tidak terlihat kesulitan saat menopang tubuh Naruto.

"T-teme...?" Panggilnya.

"Diamlah, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini beristirahat di tengah jalan seperti ini..." Sahutnya seraya melangkahan kakinya perlahan.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi sang Uchiha. Mengecup pipi putih pucat itu dengan bibir hangatnya. "Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu teme..."

Sasuke melirik pria pirang disampingnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sikapnya tadi malam. Jika saja ia membiarkan Naruto tidur di sebelahnya, mungkin saja kondisi tubuh sang pirang tidak akan menjadi tambah buruk seperti ini.

.

Aroma herbal yang menyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya membuat pria 22 tahun ini perlahan tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Tubuhnya yang terasa sangat nyaman menandakan jika kini ia sedang tertidur diatas sebuah kasur empuk. Walaupun masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya, ia sudah bisa menebak dimana ia berada sekarang.

Ya, kini ia sudah kembali ke penginapan. Hal terakhir yang diingat pria 22 tahun ini adalah saat ia mengecup pipi Sasuke. Hanya itu saja, setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi hingga ia bisa berada diatas kasur empuk ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara yang cukup familiar. Namun ia yakin ini bukan suara Sasuke, terdengar cukup dekat dengan telinganya. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh. Melihat seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Awalnya ia cukup terkejut, seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah dan pupil berwarna hijau sedang menatap lurus kearahnya.

"G-Gaara...?" Panggilnya.

Pria berambut merah ini bangkit dan menjauhi kasur dimana Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia melangkah mendekat kearah kompor kecil dengan sebuah panci diatasnya. Minuman herbal yang itu sepertinya sudah matang, dan itu berarti ia harus memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Sedikit ragu dengan minuman yang diberikan oleh Gaara, Naruto mencoba membaui aroma air herbal berwarna hijau kecoklatan ini. "A-apa ini...?" Dengan enggan ia kembali membaui aroma minuman herbal itu. Sedikit aroma mint dan dedaunan lain yang sepertinya tidak begitu familiar di indra penciumannya.

Pupil hijau itu kembali menatap Naruto. Raut wajahnya yang datar membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman. "Minum saja..." Perintahnya.

Dengan menutup hidungnya dan memejamkan matanya Naruto mencoba menengak habis segelas minuman herbal yang diberikan Gaara. Rasa getir dari minuman herbal itu seakan memenuhi seluruh rongga mulut sang Blade Master. Membuatnya mengereyitkan alis dan mencengkram selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Hahhh–" desahnya setelah menengak habis minuman pahit itu. "Minuman apa ini...?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan sang Blade Master, pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan sebuah keranjang coklat di tangannya.

Terlihat sedikit emosi Sasuke meletakan keranjang berisikan buah dan beberapa roti isi daging kesukaan Naruto keatas meja dan mendekat kearah sang pria berambut merah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?"

Masih dengan raut datar miliknya. Ia menunjuk kearah panci dan gelas di tangan Naruto. "Kau membiarkan pintunya terbuka, dan kompor dengan api yang terlalu besar..."

"Kau apa...?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membuat Naruto meminum air herbal itu..." Sahutnya datar.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Melihat sang pirang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya memberitahu bahwa minuman itu sangat tidak enak dan pahit.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Naruto dan Gaara secara bergantian. "Gaara, air itu bukan untuk diminum..." Kata Sasuke. Membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memucat dan menjatuhkan gelas itu dari tangannya. "Itu air untuk kau mandi dobe..."

Gaara menatap Naruto yang kini terlihat seperti patung dengan wajah pucatnya. "Begitu rupanya, maafkan aku Naruto..." Ucapnya enteng.

"Kau brengsek! Kau membuatku memi–" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Sakit dikepalanya seakan menjadi-jadi. Sepertinya emosi yang berlebihan disaat tubuh yang masih lemah bukanlah ide yang bagus. "Ah– kepalaku..." Keluh Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba memberitahu Gaara untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan membiarkan pria pirang itu untuk beristirahat sementara ia membuat ramuan untuknya. Namun sepertinya pria berambut merah ini sama sekali tidak peduli dan tetap berada di samping Naruto. Membuat Sasuke sedikit emosi dam cemburu karena Gaara berada terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau membiarkan Naruto beristirahat..." Sasuke menambahkan beberapa macam herbal serta kayu edible dan mengaduk air rebusannya.

Gaara melirik kearah wajah innocent Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya yang berwarna kecoklatan sedikit terbuka "Bukankah kau Sorcerer Sasuke...?"

"Hn..."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menyembuhkan Naruto dengan skill milikmu...?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Gaara memanglah bukan berasal dari kalangan Fighter atau Mage karena itu ia memang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Skill milikku hanya bisa dipakai untuk menyembuhkan seseorang yang terluka. Bukan yang sakit seperti ini kau tahu?"

Gaara menatap punggung sang Uchiha dan beralih menatap Naruto. "Bukannya sama saja?"

Kesal Sasuke menghentikan kegiatatannya dan menoleh kearah Gaara. Ia cukup shock melihat Gaara yang kini sedang memainkan rambut milik Naruto. "Hey! Jangan menyentuhnya!" Bentak Sasuke.

Dengan wajah datarnya Gaara menatap bingung kearah Sasuke dan menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa...?" Tanyanya dengan datar.

Empat siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Bukankah Gaara sudah mengetahui jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Ia melihat saat Naruto menciumnya bukan? Dan bagaimana mungkin pria berambut merah itu tidak melihat kalung briolette cut yang mengantung di leher Naruto?

Melihat bagaimana Gaara menyentuh rambut Naruto dan memainkannya dengan lembut membuat dadanya memanas. Rasa kesal apa yang menyelimuti dadanya saat ini.

Cemburu?

Itukah yang ia rasakan saat ini?

Pupil hitam itu berkilat emosi. Menatap lurus kearah pria berambut merah yang berada disamping Naruto. "Kau menyingkirlah dari Naruto..."

Gaara terlihat bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pria Uchiha itu. Bukankah ia hanya duduk disebelah Naruto dan melihat keadaan pria pirang itu? Lalu mengapa Saauke terlihat sangat marah.

"KUBILANG MENYINGKIR!"

Kaget. Sontak Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah pria berambut hitam. "Sasuke...?" Panggilnya. "Ada apa ini?" Naruto bingung. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Gaara secara bergantian.

Tersadar akan tingkahnya yang sedikit out of character, dengan wajah memerah Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan memunggungi Naruto. kembali dengan ramuan herbal miliknya.

Naruto terdiam dan menoleh kearah Gaara yang berada di sampingnya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke terlihat sangat marah dan begitu emosi. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Naruto bangkit dari atas kasur dan menepuk bahu Gaara. "Aku ingin beristirahat, bisakah kau meninggalkan ruangan ini?" Pintanya lembut.

Senyuman mempesona itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Dengan wajah memerah Gaara mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

Dengan cengiran di wajahnya Naruto mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. "Tidak usah membuat obat, temani aku tidur saja..." Pintanya manja.

Kesal karena diperlakukan seperti wanita. Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan mendorong tubuh atletis itu keatas kasur. "Kau pikir aku wanita yang bisa menemanimu tidur?!" Bentaknya emosi.

Takut. Naruto segera kembali keatas kasur, memejamkan matanya, dan berpura-pura tidur. Lebih baik bermain aman daripada harus kehilangan nyawanya.

.

Shikamaru membuka sebuah bungkus roti dan membuangnya sembarangan. Perut yang keroncongan sedari tadi membuatnya ingin segera menyantap roti isi daging yang baru saja ia beli dari sebuah toko roti kecil yang terletak dekat dengan penginapan. Namun baru saja ia akan menggigit roti lezat itu seseorang menabraknya dari arah belakang cukup keras dan membuat roti dari genggaman tangannya itu terjatuh keatas tanah.

"Sial!" Rutuk Shikamaru. Baru saja lidahnya akan menyentuh roti nikmat itu, kini roti itu sama sekali sudah tidak bisa dimakan.

Kesal, ia menoleh dan cukup terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Gaara...?" Pria berambut merah dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna ini terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

Shikamaru mendekat dan menepuk bahu pria berambut merah ini. "Oi..." Panggilnya. Melihat tidak ada perubahan dari pria bermata hijau ini. Shikamaru mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh pucat Gaara dan kembali memanggilnya. "Oi, Gaara.."

Tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang sedang menyentuh tubuhnya, Gaara segera menepis tangan Shikamaru dan menjauh dari sang Nara. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shikamaru mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia menatap Gaara dan rotinya secara bergantian. Kesal memang, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya Gaara memang sedang melamun karena memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali..." Keluhnya. Perutnya lapar dan keroncongan. Uangnya sudah habis untuk membayar penginapan dan makan sehari-hari, ditambah lagi kini ia harus berhadapan dengan Gaara yang sudah pasti sedang berpikiran buruk mengenai dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup buruk bagi Shikamaru.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah Gaara melirik kearah Shikamaru. Wajahnya tertunduk dan menatap sedih kearah roti isi yang tergeletak diatas pasir. Ah... Kini ia tahu mengapa Shikamaru terlihat kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan. "Apakah aku menabrakmu?" Tanya Gaara. Merasa tidak enak dan bersalah pada Shikamaru, ia mendekat dan menawarkan untuk makan bersama di rumahnya.

Tidak perlu pikir panjang lagi, karena perut yang memang sudah keroncongan sedari tadi. Ia segera menganggukan kepalanya dan menyetujuinya. Siapa yang tidak mau makanan gratis disaat sedang lapar?

Setelah berjalan cukup lama sampailah mereka disebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang terletak di pojok timur Suna. bercakap-cakap dengan Gaara selama perjalanan Shikamaru merasa sedikit lebih mengenali pria berambut merah ini. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar dan kaku, mungkin untuk sebagian orang wajahnya cukup menyeramkan tetapi sebetulnya Gaara adalah pria yang baik.

"Kau mau tambah roti lagi?" Tanya Gaara kepada Shikamaru yang sedang menyantap semangkuk sup jagung hangat buatannya. Sudah 2 mangkuk sup habis ia makan. Kini mangkuk yang ketiga. Entah karena ia sangat lapar atau memang sup buatan Gaara sangat nikmat rasanya.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Perutnya kini sudah terasa sangat kenyang. Bahkan ia sempat kesulitan bernapas karena ikat pinggangnya yang terasa sangat ketat. "Hahhh– terima kasih Gaara, sup buatanmu ini sangat lezat..." Pujinya. Membuat wajah sang pria berambut merah sedikit bersemu.

"Shikamaru..." Panggilnya. Sedikit ragu untuk bertanya, tetapi rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti dirinya seakan terus bertambah besar. Lalu ia duduk dan menatap lurus kearah sang Nara. "Dimana kau bertemu Naruto...?" Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Menyebut nama pria berambut pirang ini membuat dirinya sangat bersemangat.

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, mengingat ingat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto. "Aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke pertama kali di Konoha..." Jawabnya.

Sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban Shikamaru, Gaara kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Sasuke...?"

"Ya, sejak pertama kali bertemu mereka sudah bersama..." Sahutnya santai.

Gaara terdiam, sejak awal mereka bertemu Gaara juga melihat saat Naruto mencium Sasuke di penginapan yang terletak di perbatasan Suna dengan Oto itu. Tetapi melihat bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto membuatnya berpikir jika mereka hanya terjebak dengan keadaan satu sama lainnya. Naruto mungkin mencintai Sasuke tetapi pria Uchiha itu terlihat seakan-akan merasa terganggu saat pria pirang itu berada di sekitarnya.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih bukan?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar.

Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Gaara, dengan wajah memerah Shikamaru menggaruk dahinya. 'Bagaimana mungkin pria ini mengetahui jika Naruto dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih?' Batinnya dalam hati. "Umm... Sepertinya kau salah sangka, mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih karena mereka memang sangat akrab..." Jelas Shikamaru. Tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong, hanya saja ia tidak yakin untuk memberitahu Gaara hal yang sesungguhnya.

Gaara terdiam dan mengetukan jarinya keatas meja. "Briolette Cut...?" Jika Shikamaru masih bisa berbohong dengan jawaban pertanyaan pertamanya, Ia tahu jika pertanyaan yang keduanya ini membuat sang Nara mati kutu.

Wajah Shikamaru memucat. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi dengan pria berambut merah ini. "K-kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah melihat mereka berciuman..." Jelasnya datar.

Wajah Shikamaru kembali memerah. Bagaima mungkin pria berambut merah ini bisa dengan datar dan santai mengucapkan hal tabu seperti itu. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan?" Salah tingkah. Walaupun ia bukanlah bahan utama pembicaraan, Shikamaru tetap saja merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan kisah kasih kedua temannya itu.

"Baiklah..."

Gaara mengangguk dan mengangkat mangkuk serta gelas kotor diatas meja. Meletakannya keatas wastafel dan membasuhnya dengan air serta sabun.

Merasa berterima kasih kepada pria berambut merah ini, Shikamaru mendekat dan membantunya. Walaupun memang ia tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Gaara yang telah menjamunya dengan sup jagung lezat itu.

.

Tangan putih pucat itu mengguncangkan badan atletis sang Blade master. Mencoba membangunkan pria berambut pirang yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Nhh– jangan ganggu aku teme..." Protesnya manja. Membuat sang Uchiha naik pitam dan menarik tubuh itu menjauh dari kasur.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Dengan mulus bokongnya menyentuh permukaan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu dari atas tempat tidur. "Sakit..." Keluhnya. Jelas saja terjaruh dari kasur dengan bokong yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai akan terasa sangat nyeri.

Mencoba menormalkan emosinya, Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merogoh saku celananya. mengambil sebuah kalung dengan batu berwarna putih sebagai liontinnya. Ia melemparkannya kearah Naruto dan langsung ditangkap oleh pria pirang itu.

"Sacred Stone yang ketiga..." Ucap Naruto pelan. Rasa senang yang menyelimuti tubuh dan juga pikirannya membuat pria berambut pirang ini senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus malas dan beralih mengambil sebuah roti isi daging untuk sang pirang.

"Makanlah, sehabis itu rendam tubuhmu dengan ramuan ini..." Perintahnya.

Dengan cengiran khas miliknya Naruto memgambil roti isi daging itu dan memakannya. "Thanks teme..." Ucapnya. Diperhatikan oleh sang kekasih saat sedang sakit sepertinya salah satu metode treatment penyembuhan paling cepat bagi sang pirang ini.

Sasuke melepas jubah satin yang ia kenakan dan menggantungkannya disamping lemari. Tubuhnya lelah dan bahunya terasa sangat sakit rasanya ia ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan beristirahat.

Mengetahui jika sang Uchiha lelah Naruto bangkit dari atas lantai dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke. "Tidurlah jika kau lelah..." Ucapnya pelan. Jemari tan itu memainkan rambut hitam Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya mendengus kesal dan menepis tangan Naruto jauh dari dirinya.

Naruto tertawa dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sudah cukup lama ia berada di Suna. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan misinya menemukan Sacred Stone ke-empat. Rasa rindu kepada kedua orang tuanya rasanya semakin bertambah setiap harinya. "Hahhh–" desahnya sebelum ia tersenyum.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tetapi saat ia melirik kearah pria berambut pirang disampingnya, rasa kantuk itu hilang dan kini ia memilih untuk berbincang dengan sang Blade Master.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku..." Katanya pelan. Mereka sudah cukup lama bersama. Tentu saja pria bermarga Uchiha ini tahu jika saat ini gerak-gerik Naruto sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Naruto menoleh dan tertawa. "Benarkah? Baru sekali ini aku melihatmu peduli denganku..." Goda Naruto. Yang langsung saja mendapat sambutan death glare dari sang Uchiha.

"Lupakan saja, aku lelah dan jangan mengangguku..." Ucapnya seraya membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi sang Blade Master.

Naruto tertawa. Terkadang sifat sang Uchiha yang pemarah justru membuat pria berambut hitam ini terlihat menggemaskan. "Hey ayolah, kau tahu bukan aku hanya bercanda teme...?" Tidak mendapat respon tidak membuat pria berambut pirang ini putus asa. Ia memeluk Sasuke dari arah belakang dan mengecup leher putih sang Uchiha.

Sedikit bingung karena Sasuke tidak melakukan perlawanan saat Naruto mengecup lehernya. Pria pirang ini memggaruk kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke memang sengaja tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun untuk membuat Naruto kebingungan akan tingkahnya.

"Teme..." Panggilnya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku bukan?" Sedikit rasa khawatir jika saja sang Uchiha benar-benar marah padanya.

Sasuke tak merespon. Hanya bergumam dan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga menutupi leher. Memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika ia membiarkan Sasuke tidur dengan tenang. Ia menarik selimut itu dan berkali-kali memanggil nama sang Uchiha.

Kesal. Sasuke menoleh dan melempar bantal kearah wajah sang Blade Master. "Bisakah kau diam?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Kau marah padaku bukan? Katakan saja jika kau marah padaku!" Naruto balik membentak. Menyingkirkan bantal dan selimut dari atas kasur dan menatap pupil mata onyx itu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat. Berurusan dengan pria berambut pirang ini memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan melangkah keluar kamar. Mencari udara segar di luar penginapan. Tidak ketinggalan juga Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Temeeeee..." Panggil Naruto. Langit yang gelap mempertandakan hari sudah malam. Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Sedikit bau gersang dan pasir berbeda dengan aroma angin di Konoha, tetapi tidak jadi masalah saat angin yang berhembus kencang ini menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap sang pirang. "Hn dobe..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Sepertinya aku salah paham karena mengira kau marah padaku..." Ucapnya malu-malu. Jika saja saat ini Sasuke sedang memiliki energi berlebih. Mungkin ia akan membakar Naruto hidup-hidup.

"Karena kau susah disini bagaimana jika aku membawamu ke sebuah tempat..." Ucap Naruto. Mendapat persetujuan dari sang Uchiha, ia segera menggenggam tangan putih pucat itu dan menariknya.

30 menit berjalan sepertinya mereka belum juga menemukan tempat yang mereka tuju. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. mencoba mengingat-ingat arah arah jalan yang membawanya kesebuah kolam mata air. "Aku yakin sekali jika kolam itu berada disekitar sini..."

Was-was Sasuke selalu dalam keadaan bersiap. Ini sudah larut malam dan mereka berada di tengah hutan tanpa senjata. Pirang bodoh ini meninggalkan Blessing of God miliknya di penginapan. Tidak seperti dirinya, Naruto tidak bisa bertarung melawan musuh tanpa pedang. "Dobe, kau yakin ini tempatnya? Yang benar saja..."

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hanya ada pohon dan semak belukar. Tidak ada kolam ataupun mata air. Sekarang ia mulai ragu jika sepertinya ia salah tempat. "Uhh– aku yakin sekali disini tempatnya teme..."

Empat siku muncul di dahi sang Uchiha. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa yakin jika wajahnya saja ragu-ragu seperti itu. "Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya...?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto mantap. "Kau ingat? saat kau menghilang dan aku mencarimu, aku menemukan kolam mata air itu. Bahkan aku meminumnya..." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

**SRRRKKKK**

Gerakan pelan di semak itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan bersiap. memberi kode untuk berhati-hati jika saja kali ini monster mencoba membunuh mereka.

**KRRSSKKK**

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menariknya kebelakang. Walaupun ia tidak membawa Blessing of God. Ia harus tetap melindungi Sang Uchiha.

"Keluarlah monster jelek!" Teriak Naruto. Mencoba menantang sesuatu di balik semak yang belum jelas bentuknya. "Brengsek! Kubilang keluar kau!"

"Naruto tenanglah..." Ucap Sasuke. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya dan mendeteksi energi di sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak yakin jika ini mosnter, karena aku tidak mendeteksi energi apapun..." Jelasnya lagi.

"Bukan monster? Apa maksudmu? Jika ia bukan monster lalu mengapa mengendap-ngendap seperti itu...?" Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Memastikan jika pria Uchiha itu mendeteksi dengan benar.

Pupil biru itu membulat. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya dan mengarahannya kearah semak belukar. "AGI!"

**SWOOOSHH**

Semak hijau itu terbakar dan hangus. Naruto sedikit terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat siapa yang berada dibalik semak belukar tersebut. Sedikit tidak percaya tetapi itulah kenyataannya. "G-Gaara...?!" Pria berambut merah dengan rakunnya itu ternyata sedari tadi membuntutinya.

.

Naruto menyamankan dirinya diatas kursi. Secangkir minuman hangat digenggaman tangannya ia minum sedikit demi sedikit. Lain dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di dekat pintu. Wajah kaku dan dinginnya kini menjadi kusut. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata Gaara membuntuti mereka sejak tadi. Dan kini mereka berada dirumah pria berambut merah itu dengan Naruto yang sedari tadi berbincang dan bersantai dengan Gaara.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria berambut merah itu hingga ia mengikuti mereka berdua ketengah hutan larut malam seperti ini.

"Teme...?" Panggil Naruto. Melihat sang Uchiha sedang dalam mood yang buruk Naruto bangkit dari atas kursi dan menghampiri pria berambut hitam itu. "Udaranya sangat dingin. Minumlah..." Katanya seraya menyodorkan secangkir minuman hangat. Membuat Gaara sedikit melirik kesal kearah samg Uchiha. Namun minuman itu di tolak oleh Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih kedinginan daripada meminum minuman buatan Gaara.

Naruto menatap sang Uchiha bingung. Ia berpikir jika Sasuke lelah dan ingin segera kembali kepenginapan, karena itu ia segera meletakan cangkirnya keatas meja dan berterima kasih dengan sang pria berambut merah ini.

Sedikit tidak rela. Gaara mendekat kearah Naruto dan menahan lengan sang Blade Master. Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit kesal dan mengerenyitkan alisya. "Ini sudah sangat larut. Kenapa tidak menginap saja..." Ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum seraya keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Jika ia menyetujui permintaan Gaara, Sasuke akan salah paham dan bisa saja pria Uchiha itu membunuhnya. "Terima kasih, tetapi kami akan kembali ke penginapan..." Tolaknya halus. Berharap tidak melukai perasaan Gaara.

"Cepatlah dobe..." Protes Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah laku Gaara yang seenaknya saja menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengerti dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari rumah pria berambut merah ini. Meninggalkan Gaara dan sang rakun yang memandang mereka dari ambang pintu.

Namun beberapa langkah kemudian Naruto merasakan sesuatu menarik lengan tangannya. Sedikit terkejut ia menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut merah itu sedang menahan lengan tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Gaara...?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap bingung kearah Gaara. 'Apa yang ia lakukan?' Batinnya dalam hati. Sedikit emosi karena pria ini kembali mengganggu perjalanannya.

Dengan wajah datar miliknya. Gaara menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Menatap kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu tanpa berkedip.

"Aku..." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku menyukaimu Naruto..."

.

_Continued_


	9. Chapter 9

"A-apa...?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sangat yakin jika telinganya tidak salah dengar. Tetapi ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut merah ini.

Gaara menunduk. Tangannya tetap menggenggam lengan baju sang Uzumaki. "Aku menyukaimu..." Ulangnya lagi dengan pelan, Membuat sang Uchiha mengepalkan tangannya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya. Mencoba menormalkan deru napasnya dan jantungnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu Gaara..." Ucapnya pelan. Membuat pemuda berambut merah ini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata berwarna biru milik sang pirang.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Menatap tidak percaya pada pria bermarga Uzumaki itu. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan sakit hingga terasa kedalam tulang, pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan ia mulai sulit bernafas 'L-lagi...? Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan ini?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Tetapi hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih..." Lanjutnya lagi. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur, melepaskan genggaman sang pemuda berambut merah dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedingin es. "Awalnya kupikir aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengannya. Tetapi sepertinya aku salah..." Naruto tersenyum.

Perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang. Keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya perlahan kini berhenti. Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya ini?

Naruto lalu menatap lurus pada Gaara. "Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya pelan. Ia menunduk, berbalik dan menarik lengan sang Uchiha. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu seorang diri.

"L-lepaskan!" Sepanjang jalan Sasuke mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto. Namun nihil. Naruto menggenggam tangannya begitu kuat. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan tetap berjalan.

Kesal. Naruto semangkin menariknya lebih cepat. "Kau tuli?! Kubilang lepaskan tanganku Naruto!" Bentaknya.

Pria bermata biru ini menoleh, dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya khawatir.

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya kepada Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin pria berambut pirang ini bisa mengetahui keadaannya? "A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja..." Bohongnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak merasakan sakit dimanapun?" Tangan kekar itu meraba wajah dan juga tubuhnya. Namun Sasuke segera menepis tangannya.

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto. "Kubilang aku baik-baik saja..." Sahutnya lagi. Membuat sang pirang tersenyum dan menghela napasnya lega.

"Hey tunggu aku teme..." Teriak Naruto dari arah belakang seraya berlari menyusul sang Uchiha.

Setelah menempuh waktu selama hampir 25 menit untuk kembali ke penginapan. Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera membereskan seluruh barang milik mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan saat pagi tiba menuju tempat selanjutnya dimana mereka akan menemukan Sacred Stone yang ke 4.

Kirigakure.

Kota yang telah berusia ratusan tahun, terletak di sebelah Utara Suna dan terkenal karena sebuah mitos yang mengatakan jika bukan manusia lah yang telah mendirikan kota itu.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya dan melemaskan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat rasa sakit yang baru saja menerpa setiap inchi tubuhnya. Namun kegiatannya terganggu saat Naruto berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

"Ck, apa dobe?!" Bentaknya. Membuat sang pirang sedikit terkejut.

"Uhh, itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya nervous. "Menurutmu apakah kita harus memberitahu Shikamaru, Deidara, dan Gaara saat meninggalkan Suna besok pagi...?"

Empat siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Mendengar nama pria berambut merah itu membuatnya kembali kesal. "Terserah kau..." Ucapnya tidak peduli seraya kembali memejamkan matanya. Menghiraukan Naruto yang masih memanggil namanya berulang kali.

'Mungkin aku hanya akan memberitahu Shikamaru dan Deidara...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya menatap punggung sang Uchiha.

.

Sentuhan lembut di bahu sebelah kirinya membuat sang Uchiha perlahan membuka matanya. Menatap sesosok pria dengan cengiran lebarnya dan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Bangunlah, bukankah pagi ini kau dan aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kirigakure...?" Ucapnya.

Dengan malas Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Pupil hitamnya melirik kearah sudut ruangan yang telah dipenuhi oleh barang milik Naruto.

"Makanlah..." Ucap sang pirang seraya menyerahkan semangkuk sup hangat yang baru saja ia buat.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman...?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memakan sup miliknya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku terlalu senang hingga tidak bisa tidur..." Jawabnya seraya mengelap pedang miliknya.

Ia tertawa mengejek. "Terlalu senang? Apakah kau ini anak kecil...?" Sahutnya.

Naruto tertawa dan mengedikan bahunya. "Mungkin..."

"Dasar bodoh..." Ejeknya seraya meletakan mangkuk sup miliknya keatas lantai. "Aku akan mengunjungi Deidara sebelum pergi..." Ucapnya datar.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto bangkit dari atas lantai dan berlari mengikuti sang Uchiha. "Teme! Aku ikut...!" Teriaknya.

.

"Teme..." Panggil Naruto. "Kau yakin Deidara ada dirumah? Atau mungkin ia masih tertidur...?" Ia mengintip melalui celah jendela sebuah rumah yang tampak kosong.

'Tidak biasanya...' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Teme, Pintunya tidak terkunci..." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai miliknya.

Sang Uchiha mengerutkan alisnya. Ia memang sudah kenal dekat dengan Deidara. Tetapi memaksa masuk tanpa kedalam rumah seseorang tanpa izin bukankah itu sama saja seperti pencuri?

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Biarlah kali ini ia bertindak semaunya. "Ayo dobe..."

Dengan semangat Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Wangi manis dari beberapa macam kue dan minuman menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciuman mereka saat memasuki rumah milik Deidara. Bahkan Sasuke harus merelakan kepalanya sakit karena wangi yang sangat menyengat ini.

"Teme kau tidak apa-apa...?" Wajah Sasuke yang memucat sempurna membuat Naruto sedikit kebingungan.

"Aku...ingat...bau...brengsek...ini..." Ucapnya susah payah karena menahan rasa mual di perutnya.

"Huh...?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Eh? Teme? Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku..."

**BRAKKK**

Naruto cukup terkejut karena Sasuke menendang paksa pintu kamar milik Deidara.

"Sudah kuduga..." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebih, Naruto mendekati Sasuke perlahan. Tubuh sang Uchiha yang memang sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya memudahkannya untuk melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan di hadapannya.

"ITACHI...?!"

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kesini Sasuke..." Itachi tersenyum kaku seraya memakan kue favoritnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, Itachi...?"

Naruto menatap Itachi, Sasuke, dan Deidara secara bergantian. Sesekali ia tersenyum kaku dan kembali melirik kearah Sasuke.

Canggung.

Itulah kondisi yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. "Teme, lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua..." Bisiknya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah membunuh monster-monter itu menyenangkan...?" Tanya Itachi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Benarkah...?" Dengan malu-malu ia mengusap kepalanya. "Sejujurnya... Membunuh monster-monster itu cukup melelahkan. Hanya saja saat aku mendapatkan Sacred Stone, itu bisa dikatakan sangat menyenangkan..." Sahutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke cukup membuat wajah Itachi dan Deidara bersemu.

"Kemarin aku kembali ke Konoha dan secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu Itachi..." Ucap Deidara malu-malu.

"Dan, Sasuke... apa yang kau lihat tadi hanya uhh.. Hanya..." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Memberikan kode untuk bangkit dari atas kursi dan mengikutinya. "Aku kesini hanya untuk berpamitan karena aku dan Naruto akan meninggalkan Suna hari ini..." Ucapnya datar. "Jika kalian ingin kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih itu bukan urusanku..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya melangkah kearah pintu dan berbalik. "Hanya saja, kuncilah pintu jika sedang tertidur tanpa ada sehelai kain menutupi tubuh kalian..."

Wajah Naruto memerah dengan sempurna. "K-kami permisi..." Dengan tergesa ia mengikuti sang Uchiha tanpa sekalipun menoleh kearah Itachi dan Deidara.

.

"Kau gila?!" Ucap Naruto di tengah perjalanan kembali kepenginapan. "Kau mengatakan kalimat itu...? Bahkan telingaku saja seakan terbakar mendengarnya kau tahu teme?" Protes Naruto.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha. Dengan malas ia menganyunkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto. "Diamlah..."

"Mffhhh—! Hhhh–! Ffffff–!" Protes Naruto kembali dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Ya, sepertinya Sasuke telah mempelajari mantra baru untuk membuat sang pirang terdiam.

"Selama ini aku tahu jika Deidara masih mencintai Itachi, dan begitu pula dengan Itachi. Hanya saja mereka tidak mau mengatakannya..." Ucapnya datar.

Pupil biru itu menatap lembut kearah sang Uchiha. Secara tak sadar ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati sang Uchiha dan mengecup bibir lembut itu.

Sasuke menoleh secara spontan saat bibir milik Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan...?!" Protesnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mhhh– mff– hhh– hmppphh–" sahutnya tidak jelas.

Tersadar jika mulut Naruto masih tersegel. Ia menganyunkan kedua tanganya dan mengucapkan mantra.

"Uh... Itu... A-aku melakukannya secara tidak sengaja..." Ia menoleh kearah samping dan melangkah sedikit cepat meninggalkan sang Uchiha.

"Apa?! Hey! Kau brengsek!"

Naruto menulikan telinganya dan sedikit berlari menuju penginapan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri.

Mencium sang Uchiha bukanlah hal yang baru baginya, tetapi mengapa sejak ia mengecup bibir itu detak jantungnya seakan-akan ingin meloncat keluar dan pipinya terasa panas?

Ada apa dengan tubuhnya ini? Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan mengecup saja bisa menjadikan tubuhnya berubah sangat payah?

**BRUGH**

Sepertinya karena terlalu banyak berpikir sang pirang tidak melihat jika ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja...?" Dengan terhuyung ia mendekat dan berusaha membantu.

Pria itu menoleh dan bangkit dari atas tanah. "Aku sedang mencarimu sejak tadi Naruto...!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan menyentuh pelipis kirinya. "Shika...? Kaukah itu...?" Pandangannya yang kabur mulai membaik dan jelas.

"Kau pikir siapa? Cepatlah..." Ia menarik lengan Naruto. Mengacuhkan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

'Shikamaru...?' Batin sang Uchiha dalam hati seraya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hey Shika!" Teriak Naruto. Tubuhnya yang masih terhuyung terpaksa di tarik oleh Shikamaru mengikutinya. "Hey!" Ia menarik lengannya, membuat sang Nara sedikit kaget.

"Oops... Maafkan aku" ucapnya datar.

Sang Uzumaki mengusap lengan kirinya. 'Jadi seperti ini yang dirasakan Sasuke saat aku menarik lengannya...' Batinnya menyesal dalam hati. "Mau apa kau?" Ucapnya kasar.

Shikamaru menjentikan jarinya. "Ah! Ini tentang kereta kuda Naruto. Kereta kuda!" Ucapnya berulang-ulang. "Semalam aku bertemu dengan seorang paman. ia ingin mengantarkan kereta kuda miliknya, tetapi ia terlalu tua dan tidak mampu lagi untuk mengantar kereta kuda itu..." Jelasnya.

Naruto sudah mengerti maksud dari arah perkataan yang diucapkan Shikamaru. Ia mengedikan bahunya dengan malas. "Aku tidak tahu Shika aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku ke Ki–"

"Aku tahu Naruto, aku tahu. Pelayan dari penginapan memberitahukannya padaku pagi ini..." Potongnya seraya merangkul sang Uzumaki. "Karena itu aku memberitahumu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maksudmu...?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kereta kuda itu harus diantarkan ke Kirigakure! Bukankah itu berita yang bagus? Kau tidak perlu berjalan dan kau akan mendapatkan uang..." Ucapnya semangat.

"Benarkah.. ?!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berbohong padamu...?"

"YEAHHH!" Dengan semangat Naruto memeluk Shikamaru dan meloncat-loncat. "Terima kasih Shika!" Ucapnya girang.

"Cepatlah! Paman itu menunggumu...!"

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya. Merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang mengacuhkannya sedari tadi. "Dobe...!" Panggilnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang Uchiha, Naruto menoleh dan menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri-berseri. "Kau! Dan aku! Di dalam kereta kuda!" Ia menarik wajah Sasuke dan dengan gemas mencium bibirnya. "Tunggu aku disini teme! Aku akan kembali dengan kereta kuda! Yahoooo!" Teriaknya seraya menarik Shikamaru yang masih tercengang dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Brengsek..." Geram Sasuke saat melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh tatapan mesum dari para pria dan wanita yang berada di dekatnya.

.

"50.000 gold dan temanku akan mengantarkan kereta kuda ini menuju Kirigakure..." Tawar Shikamaru.

Sang paman terlihat menimbang-nimbang dan kembali menghitung. "50.000 gold terlalu mahal. Kami hanya memiliki 30.000 gold saja..."

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto. "Bagaimana? Kau akan mengambilnya...?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya..." Ia tersenyum dan berkedip kearah Shikamaru. Bagaikan bermimpi indah. Kini ia mendapatkan uang sekaligus dengan kendaraan menuju Kirigakure.

Sang paman menyerahkan sekantung uang dan mempersilahkan Naruto serta Shikamaru untuk pergi ke halaman belakang dan membawa kereta kuda berwarna hitam itu.

"Duduklah disamping kawan, dan lihatlah bagaimana aku mengendarai kereta kuda ini..." Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

"Baiklah tuan pengendara kuda super hebat..." Sahut Shikamaru sedikit mengejek.

"Hiaaaa!"

Kuda berwarna hitam itu meringkik dan berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Lihatlah betapa kerennya kereta ini Shika!" Kagum Naruto. Seraya memacu lebih cepat kereta kuda yang sedang ia kendarai menuju ketempat dimana sang Uchiha menunggunya.

.

Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu melihat Naruto dari kejauhan segera melompat dari atas ranting pohon dan menghampirinya.

"Kereta yang bagus..." Ucapnya datar seraya melempar barang miliknya dan sang pirang lalu melompat keatas kereta.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makanan saat tiba di Kirigakure..." Sombong Naruto seraya memamerkan sekantung uang miliknya. Membuat sang Uchiha mendengus malas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Hey, apa yang kau tunggu Naruto? Mengapa kau terdiam? Bukankah kau harus segera menuju Kirigakure..." Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap aneh saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut sang Nara.

"Uh... Begini Shika, ka–"

"Kami akan segera berangkat, bisakah kau turun...?" Potong Sasuke.

"Huh...?" Shikamaru menoleh dengan wajah bingung. "Turun apa? Aku akan ikut ke Kirigakure bersama kalian..." Sahutnya enteng.

Empat siku muncul di dahi sang Uchiha. "Katakanlah sedari tadi jika kau ingin ikut bersama kami bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang...?!"

"Hey...hey... Sudahlah, bukankah kita harus pergi ke Kirigakure sekarang?" Ucap Naruto melerai kedua pria yang sudah siap dengan senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ck, merpotkan sekali..." Shikamaru melempar panah miliknya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sisi kereta dan tertidur. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang lebih memilih untuk membaca buku favoritnya selama perjalanan.

'Phew, hampir saja...' Batin Naruto dalam hati seraya memacu kereta kudanya meninggalkan Suna.

Setelah menempuh hampir setengah perjalanan menuju Kirigakure. Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mencari beberapa wortel untuk makanan para kuda.

"Aku ikut denganmu..." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Naruto mengambil pedang miliknya dan meninggalkan kereta.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kau mengurungkan niatmu. Hutan ini terlihat sedikit berbahaya. bagaimana jika nanti ada sekelompok monster menyerang...?" Sahut Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto malas. "Kau meremehkan kemampuanku...?"

"Aku tidak meremehkan kemampuanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkan Shikamaru. Bagaimana jika ia diserang oleh para monster...?" Sahutnya singkat.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja..." Sahut Sasuke tidak peduli seraya melompat ke atas kereta.

Dengan sedikit senyuman Naruto berlari kearah barat. Pedang di kedua tangannya ia pegang dengan erat. Waspada terhadap monster yang bisa kapan saja membunuhnya.

"Humph..." Ia melompat keatas sebuah batu. Mengedarkan pupil birunya untuk mencari beberapa buah makanan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Naruto sontak menoleh. Telinganya tidak salah dengar. Teriakan seorang wanita berasal dari sebelah barat. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia melompat dari atas batu dan menghampiri dimana sumber suara itu berasal.

"GWAAAARRRR...!"

Pupil biru sang pirang membulat dengan sempurna. Sesosok monster beruang besar itu hampir saja menyobek tubuh sang gadis menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Blade Rush!" Pedang miliknya berputar dengan cepat menyobek lengan kiri sang monster. Ia menendang tubuh monster itu hingga terjatuh keatas tanah dan berlari menghampiri sang gadis. "Nona, Nona...!" Panggilnya berulang kali. Namun sepertinya gadis itu sangat ketakutan hingga tidak sadarkan diri. "Sial!" Rutuknya.

Dengan segera Naruto menggendong tubuh sang gadis dan berlari menjauhi sang monster. Kali ini sepertinya ia harus menahan hawa membunuhnya dan lebih mengutamakan sang gadis.

.

Sang pria berpupil hitam yang sedang membaca buku tebal miliknya sedikit terkejut saat melihat seseorang dari kejauhan berlari menghampirinya. "Dobe...?" Ucapnya pelan seraya melompat dari atas kereta.

"Teme! Tolonglah! Ia hampir saja terbunuh oleh monster...!"

'Apa yang dilakukan wanita dihutan seorang diri...?' Batinnya dalam hati sedikit aneh seraya menghealing tubuh sang gadis. "Dia akan baik-baik saja..." Ucapnya datar.

"Untunglah..." Sahutnya lega. "Uhh... Teme? Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu...?" Tanya sang pirang sedikit tidak nyaman oleh tatapan sang Uchiha.

"Gadis itu, bukankah lebih baik kau meletakannya di dalam kereta?"

Wajah Naruto memucat. Dengan segera ia meletakan sang gadis secara perlahan didalam kereta dan menyelimutinya. 'Gawat...gawat... Sepertinya ia cemburu. Sasuke akan membunuhku jika aku menggendongnya terlalu lama...' Batinnya dalam hati ketakutan.

"Kau menemukan apa yang kau cari di hutan...?"

Pertanyaan lainnya yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha sepertinya kembali membuat sang pirang memucat.

"Ah... K-kau benar! A-aku..." Ia menunduk dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku melupakan wortel itu..."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali keatas kereta. "Pergilah... Aku akan menjaga gadis ini..." Perintahnya tegas. Membuat sang pirang segera berlari kedalam hutan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

'Siapa dia? Wajahnya tidak terlalu asing... Dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya...?' Batin sang Uchiha dalam hati seraya memandang kearah sang gadis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengkhianati Naruto secepat itu..."

Suara dari arah belakang membuat teliganya tergelitik. Ia tertawa dan menoleh. "Aku bisa melakuannya dengan siapapun yang aku mau..." Godanya seraya menyungingkan seringai. "Kau tertarik...?"

Wajah sang Nara memucat. Baru saja ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, kini ia harus beradapan dengan sang Uchiha. "T-tidak terima kasih..." Sahut Shikamaru ketakutan. "Lalu, siapa gadis itu...?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto membawanya dari dalam hutan..." Ia kembali dengan buku miliknya.

"Wajahnya tidak asing. Dimana aku pernah melihatnya...?"

Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang sedikit mengenali wajah gadis yang dibawa Naruto ini.

"Aku akan mencari beberapa buah untuknya..." Ia melompat turun dan berjalan santai kedalam hutan.

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali membaca bukunya. Udara yang terbilang cukup sejuk dan suasana hening yang jarang ia dapatkan saat bersama Naruto harus ia nikmati bukan?

Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan berlangsung lama jika melihat sang gadis yang kini mulai menggerakan tangannya.

"Nghh..." Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan. Menatap kosong kearah atap kereta kuda. "Dimana aku...?"

"Dalam kereta..." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Pupil lavender sang gadis membulat sempurna. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk terbangun walaupun sedikit terhuyung. "Ah! Maafkan aku...!" Ia menunduk. "D-dan terima kasih telah menolongku..." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Bukan aku..." Sahutnya singkat. "Tetapi Naruto..."

"Eh...?"

"Ia membawamu kesini saat monster itu hampir saja membunuhmu..."

"Ahh... Begitu rupanya..." Wajah sang gadis memerah sempurna. "Kupi–"

Suara langkah kaki dari arah selatan membuat Sasuke dan sang gadis menoleh. Sesosok pria dengan rambut pirangnya membawa beberapa kantung berisikan makanan untuk para kuda dan buah-buahan untuk mereka.

"Eh? Kau sudah sadar...?" Ia berjalan mendekat dan menghampiri sang gadis. "Kau baik-baik saja...?"

Sasuke mendengus malas melihat sikap Naruto kepada sang gadis.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih..." Ia tersenyum manis. "Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata..."

Pupil hitam itu membulat sempurna. 'Apa katanya...?'

"Aku tinggal di Kirigakure. Jika saja kalian tidak menolongku mungkin aku akan mati saat ini..." Ia menundukan wajahnya dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Kau tinggal di Kirigakure? Kebetulan sekali! Kami memang menuju kesana. Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih pada–"

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata...?" Potong Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh dan menatap sang Uchiha bingung. "Eh...? Darimana kau tahu...?"

Sasuke memalingkah wajahnya. "Hanya menebak..."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap punggung sang Uchiha. Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia merasa jika Sasuke saat ini telah membohongi dirinya? 'Ck, kau hanya berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak Naruto...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya melompat keatas kereta. "Dimana Shikamaru...?"

"Disini..." Sahutnya malas seraya melempar dua buah apel yang ia dapatkan kearah sang gadis. "Untukmu..." Ucapnya menggoda seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"T-terima kasih..." Sahut Hinata dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Baiklah. Kirigakure kami akan datang!" Ucap Naruto seraya memacu kereta kudanya.

.

"Sasuke, bangunlah..."

Bisikan pelan yang menggelitik telinganya membuat pria berjubah satin ini perlahan membuka matanya.

"Naruto...?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha lembut.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protesnya seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh.

"Oh ayolah, Hinata dan Shikamaru sedang mempersiapkan penginapan. Lagipula ini sudah malam tidak akan ada yang melihat..." Ia bertolak pinggang. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sang Uchiha.

Mencoba mencari topik lain. Sasuke loncat dari atas kereta dan melepas jubah miliknya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya mengantar kereta kuda ini...?"

Tubuh Sasuke yang terbalut oleh celana yang cukup ketat disertai dengan boots panjang miliknya, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

Perlahan ia mendekat kearah sang Uchiha dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti..." Bisiknya di telinga sang Uchiha.

Mengerti jika keadaan akan bertambah lebih rumit, Sasuke berbalik dan memukul sang pirang tepat di pipi kanannya.

"Ugh..." Darah segar perlahan menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Khawatir dan merasa bersalah akan keadan sang pirang. Ia melangkah mendekat. "Kau tidak apa-apa dobe...?"

"Jangan mendekat!" Bentaknya.

"Dobe...?"

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke! A-aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi denganku tetapi sejak memasuki kota ini rasanya tubuhku menjadi aneh..."

"Apa maksu–"

"Hey, aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang dan mengembalikan kereta kuda ini. Naruto, kau pasti lelah bukan? Beristirahatlah..." Potong sang Nara seraya melempar sebuah kunci yang terbuat dari kayu.

Hinata tersenyum dan menunduk. "Sampai jumpa besok Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun..."

"S-sampai jumpa besok..." Ucapnya kaku lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

'Aneh sekali, ada apa dengannya...?'

.

_Continued_


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ini sudah cukup larut, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Dengan malas ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang sudah tertidur lelap, mengingat kembali ucapan yang dilontarkan sang pirang didepan penginapan.

'Bukankah Naruto berkata tubuhnya terasa aneh saat memasuki kota ini? Sebenarnya energi macam apa yang ia rasakan...?' Batinnya dalam hati

Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Dengan santai ia melanjutkan membaca buku mantra miliknya.

**KREEEEAK**

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sang pirang tengah bangkit dari atas kasurnya dan melangkah perlahan kearah pintu.

"Dobe...?" Panggilnya.

Ia tidak menyahut.

Merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, Sasuke meletakan buku miliknya keatas lantai dan menghampiri Naruto yang kini telah berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Dobe apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia menarik bahu sang pirang dan menahannya. 'Tertidur...?' Batinnya setelah melihat kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang ternyata tertutup rapat.

Dengan kasar sang pirang menepis tangan Sasuke dari bahunya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Nhh..." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tidak percaya. Setelah Naruto menepis lengan kirinya ia merasakan energi asing yang perlahan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. 'Energi apa ini...?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Self protect!" Aura biru perlahan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tahu, saat ini ada yang tidak beres dari sang pirang. Dengan waspada ia membuntutinya keluar dari dalam penginapan dan berjalan lurus kearah utara. Melewati sebuah kolam kecil dan berbelok kearah barat tepat setelah melewati beberapa patung kura-kura yang menghiasi sisi kiri dan kanan jalan.

'Tempat apa ini...?' Batinnya curiga.

Sang pirang berhenti melangkah tepat didepan sebuah gerbang kayu. Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon dan menunggu.

**KRIIIIIIEEET**

Beberapa sosok dengan jubah putih panjang yang mereka kenakan terlihat membungkuk dan menyambut Naruto untuk masuk kedalam.

'Siapa mereka?' Batinnya curiga. Setelah memperhatikan kondisi sekelilingnya dan merasa cukup aman dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ia mendekat.

Namun karena kurang waspada. Dua sosok yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi dibalik gerbang dengan mudahnya menarik tubuh sang Uchiha dan mengalungkan sebuah crystal berwarna hitam di lehernya.

"ARRRGHHHHH!" Dengan lemas ia terjatuh keatas tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya tearasa terbakar. Ia meraung kesakitan, mencoba melepas crystal hitam yang terkalung di lehernya. 'Brengsek! Absorb Crystal...?!' Batinnya dalam hati. 'Jika tidak cepat seluruh skill milikku akan...' Dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali menarik crystal di lehernya. "ARRGGGHHHH!" Semakin kuat ia mencoba memisahkan crystal itu dari tubuhnya, semakin cepat pula seluruh tenaganya perlahan menghilang.

Perlahan tubuhnya membiru dan dingin. Ia sudah bisa merasakan jika kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa lagi digerakan. Dengan mengertakan giginya kesal dan napas yang tersengal ia menoleh kearah sang pirang yang kini perlahan menjauhinya. "Na...ruto..." Panggilnya pelan sebelum seluruh crystal berwarna hitam itu berhasil mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya.

.

Dua pria dengan jubah putih yang mereka kenakan menyeret tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ruangan. Meletakan tubuh tidak berdaya sang Uchiha dihadapan seorang pria dengan rambut panjang miliknya.

Sang pria menyeringai. Ia bangkit dan mendekat. Melangkah mengitari sang Uchiha dan membungkuk. "Uchiha Sasuke..." Ucapnya pelan. "Jika tanpa absorb crystal, mungkin kau telah membunuhku saat ini..." Ia berbalik. "Bawa Uzumaki kesini..." Perintahnya.

Kedua pria dengan jubah putih membungkuk mengerti dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia kembali menyeringai. Dengan sangat perlahan ia membawa tubuh tidak berdaya Sasuke kedalam pangkuannya. "Lihatlah betapa tidak berdaya dirimu tuan Uchiha..." Ucapnya seraya membelai lembut wajah Sasuke. "Maafkan aku karena melakukan ini padamu. Jika saja waktu itu–" ia berhenti berbicara dan menoleh kearah pintu.

Sesosok pria dengan rambut pirang kini tengah menatapnya dengan kosong. "Uzumaki..." Panggilnya. "Kemarilah..."

Naruto mendekat dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Ia melirik kearah Sasuke dan meletakan tanganya diatas kalung crystal. "Unseal!"

**CRAACK**

Kalung itu terbelah menjadi dua, ia segera meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat seraya menunggu sang Uchiha terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Nghh..." Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening. Perlahan kelopak mata itu membuka. Memamerkan pupil hitam miliknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sasuke..."

Sontak saja ia menoleh dan mendorong tubuh sang pria menjauh dari tubuhnya. "K-kau...?!"

"Aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama..." Katanya.

Sasuke menyeringai seraya menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Sudah kuduga. Sejak awal bertemu wanita itu di hutan, kau pasti–"

"Kemarilah Hinata..." Potongnya.

Sesosok wanita berjubah lavender dengan hiasan dikepalanya melangkah mendekat. Ia tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan sang Uchiha.

"Neji..." Panggilnya seraya mengandeng lengan pria disampingnya. "Sepertinya ia sudah mengenalmu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ia tersenyum dan melirik kearah sang Uzumaki. "Sasuke, berbaliklah dan lihat. Bukankah kau juga mengenal pria di belakangmu itu...?"

Dengan susah payah ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sesosok pria yang telah ia kenal selama ini. "N-Naruto...?"

Matanya masih terpejam. Ia beridiri disana tidak ada perubahan, masih sama seperti kondisi semula.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya ia berbalik dan menarik jubah sang Hyuuga. "Cepat katakan apa maksud dari semua ini Neji!"

"Aku sudah menunggumu dan Naruto cukup lama..." Sahutnya. "Setelah mendengar jika kau dan Naruto bergabung untuk mencari Sacred Stone, setiap bulan, hari, jam, dan detik. aku selalu menunggu kedatanganmu. Akulah yang membuat Hinata masuk kedalam hutan berbahaya itu seorang diri. Akulah yang membuat Naruto merasakan energi asing ditubuhnya, akulah yang membuat ia berjalan menghampiriku dan membawamu kesini..."

Sasuke melepaskan jubah sang Hyuuga dan menatap tidak percaya kearahnya. "K-kau... Melakukan ini semua hanya karna–"

"Kau betul..." Potongnya. "5 tahun telah berlalu, Aku tidak percaya kau masih mengingatnya..." Ia membetulkan jubah miliknya dan berbalik. Melangkah ke sebuah lemari kaca yang tertutupi oleh kain berwarna lavender. "Jika saja saat itu kau dan Itachi bergabung dengan kelompok milikku untuk menghancurkan seluruh sacred stone!" Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke emosi. "Bukankah, itu akan jauh lebih baik...?"

Sasuke mengertakan giginya emosi. "Jika seluruh sacred stone dihancurkan. Maka seluruh kekuatan para Fighter akan menghilang Neji!" Bentaknya.

"Kau, keluargamu, dan aku adalah para Mage. Kau tidak akan dirugikan sedikitpun bukan?" Sahutnya.

Ia menggertakan giginya emosi dan mengayunkan tangannya. "LIGHTING CHAIN!"

Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sang Uchiha memandang kearah tangannya tidak percaya. "Huh? A-apa ini? M-mengapa...?" Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Neji melangkah mendekat dan memamerkan crystal berwarna hitam dihadapan sang Uchiha. "Absorb crystal, hanya ada satu di dunia ini. kau lupa...?"

Sasuke terduduk diatas tanah lemas. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, Seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki telah terserap kedalam crystal hitam itu.

"Brengsek!" Ia bangkit dan berusaha merebut crystal hitam itu dari tangan sang Hyuuga. Namun nihil, seluruh kemampuan yang ia miliki telah terserap, Neji bukanlah tandingannya saat ini.

"Hahahahaha..." Neji tertawa puas. "Aku menghabiskan waktuku selama 5 tahun hanya untuk mencari absorb crystal ini. Karena aku yakin, suatu saat crystal ini akan berguna bagiku..."

Sasuke menatap lurus kearah sang Hyuuga. "Apa yang kau inginkan...?"

"Bukankah seharusnya itu kalimatku, Sasuke...?" Ia tersenyum dan melirik kearah Naruto. "Uzumaki atau kekuatanmu? Apa yang kau inginkan...?"

"A-apa maksudmu Neji...?"

"Kau bisa memiliki kekuatanmu kembali, tetapi sebagai imbalannya kau harus bergabung denganku untuk membunuh sisa monster yang memiliki Sacred Stone..." Sahutnya. "Atau kau bisa memilih kembali bersama Uzumaki mencari sisa batu lainnya–" ia terdiam sejenak. "Tanpa kekuatanmu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Pupil mata sang Uchiha membulat sempurna. "B-bagaimana mungkin...?"

"Katakan padaku Sasuke, apa yang kau inginkan?" Ulang Neji.

Ia menoleh dan menatap ragu kearah Naruto, Kekuatan adalah sumber kehidupannya. Tetapi pria pirang ini, bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya menemukan kelima sacred stone?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolong sang pirang tanpa kekuatan miliknya?

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Naruto dan kekuatan yang ia miliki sama pentingnya. Bagaimana ia bisa memilih satu diantara mereka?

"Jangan membuang waktuku terlalu lama Sasuke..." Neji melangkah mendekat dan menarik wajah pucat sang Uchiha. "5...4...3..."

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis sang Uchiha, apa yang ia harus pilih? Naruto? atau kekuatan miliknya?

"2...1–" Neji terdiam dan menatap lurus kearah Sasuke. "Jawabanmu...?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Naruto, aku... Memilih Naruto..." Sahutnya dengan suara bergetar. Kehilangan seluruh kekuatan sama saja seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Tetapi, ia menyadari jika rasa cintanya terhadap sang pirang telah tumbuh melebihi batas.

Neji mengerutkan alisnya emosi. "kau? Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan Sasuke. Menghilangkan seluruh kekuatanmu hanya untuk seorang Blade Master sepertinya?!" Neji bangkit dan membuka lemari kayu disbelahnya. Mengambil kertas gulung tua dan melemparnya kearah Sasuke. "Ambilah dan pergi dari sini. Kau telah mempermalukan para Mage. Apa yang akan Itachi katakan jika mengetahui semua ini...?" Ia berbalik menarik lengan Hinata dan meninggalkan sang raven beserta sang pirang.

Sasuke menatap kosong kedua telapak tangannya. Kekuatan yang ia latih selama hidupnya kini menghilang. Apakah ia salah memilih?

Ia memejamkan matanya seraya menarik napas panjang. Bangkit dari atas lantai, mengambil gulungan kertas dihadapannya dan melangkah kearah sang pirang.

"Dobe..." Panggilnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, memamerkan pupil berwarna biru ciri khas sang pirang. "Sasuke...?" Ia menatap kaget keseluruh penjuru ruangan. "D-dimana ini...?" Ucapnya bingung.

"Ayo kembali..." Ucap sang Uchiha datar seraya melangkah meinggalkan ruangan.

Naruto terdiam dan mengikuti Sasuke. Merasa sedikit ganjil dengan sikap sang Uchiha. Dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai kesebuah ruangan ini? Bukankah tadi ia tertidur dikamar?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengikuti Sasuke kembali kepenginapan. Mungkin saja nanti Sasuke akan menjelaskan kepadanya tentang semua ini.

.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa benda di tangannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertanya mengapa ia bisa berada diruangan itu, dan bagaimana bisa Sasuke bersamanya saat itu. Tetapi melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Bereskan pakaianmu dobe..." Perintahnya singkat.

Naruto menoleh, menatapnya bingung. "Bereskan memangnya mau kemana...?" Ia bangkit dari atas ranjang dan menghampiri sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak memyahut. Ia menyerahkan gulungan kertas tua itu ketangan Naruto. Lalu kembali membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya.

"D-dari mana kau mendapatkan ini Sasuke...?" Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika membaca isi gulungan kertas tersebut. Kertas tua usang dan hampir tersobek, disana tertuliskan bagaimana kelemahan dan cara membunuh semua Monster yang menjaga Sacred Stone.

Sang Uchiha tak merespon, ia terdiam dan kembali membereskan seluruh barangnya.

Naruto melempar gulungan kertas itu dan menarik tangan Sang Uchiha. "Katakan darimana kau mendapatkan kertas ini Sasuke?!" Sejak awal Naruto sudah merasa curiga akan perubahan sikap Sasuke, namun ia tidak menyangka jika berubahnya sikap sang Uchiha berhubungan dengan kertas usang ini.

Sasuke mencoba menepis tangan Naruto, namun kini kekuatannya telah hilang. Naruto bukanlah lagi tandingannya. "Lepaskan!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku darimana kau mendapatkan kertas ini Sasuke. Hal apa telah kau perbuat sehingga mendapatkan kertas itu? Kertas itu tidak mungkin bisa kau dapatkan semudah ini...?"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari tatapan sang pirang, ia tidak bisa mengatakan jika telah menukar kekuatannya dengan kertas itu. Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam, ia pasti akan kembali menemui Neji membunuhnya, dan mengambil crystal itu.

"Aku..." Ia kembali terdiam. "Seseorang memberikannya padaku..." Bohongnya.

"Apa...?" Perlahan Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Seseorang? Siapa?" Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke.

"Seorang Sorcerer, sama sepertiku..." Ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto dan mengambil barang-barang miliknya yang tergeletak diatas tanah. "Pergilah dan katakan kepada Shikamaru, kita akan berangkat 2 jam lagi..."

Sesaat Naruto terdiam dan menatap punggung sang Uchiha. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku, bukankah itu benar Sasuke...?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Hn..."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun hatinya berkata jika Sasuke menyembunyikan suatu hal penting yang ia tidak ketahui. Ia mencoba menepisnya dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk segera bergegas.

.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto. Berkali-kali ia menguap lebar karena kantuk yang tak tertahankan. "Hahh..." Desahnya malas. "Apakah Sasuke itu mahluk malam penghisap darah...?" Ucapnya.

"Maksudmu vampire?" Sahut Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya beristirahat atau tidur..." Ia mengucak kedua matanya. "Apa yang membuatnya tergesa seperti ini...?"

Naruto tertawa dan mengedikan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sejak memasuki kota ini seluruh tubuhku terasa aneh. Bahkan saat aku terbangun tadi, aku berada didalam sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali aku tidak ketahui..."

"Maksudmu tidur sambil berjalan?"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi Sasuke dan gulungan kertas ini berada disana saat itu, aku merasa Sasuke seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..." Sedikit menunduk. Ia kembali menatap kearah gulungan kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali kisah cintamu Naruto..." Ejeknya.

Naruto terkekeh geli dan memasukan gulungan kertas itu kedalam sakunya saat melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan. "Ayo Shika, Sasuke sudah menunggu..." Ia berlari menghampiri sang Uchiha.

"Ck, jika saja kalian bisa menunggu hingga matahari terbit. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih..." Ketusnya.

Setelah berkumpul dan memutuskan arah mana yang akan mereka tempuh, Naruto memutuskan bahwa ialah yang akan memimpin perjalanan kali ini. Karena monster di malam hari yang jauh lebih agresif bisa saja melukai Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Ia mengambil pedang yang tersampir di pinggulnya. Dengan waspada ia mulai melangkah kearah barat diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang berjaga di belakang.

Isi yang dituliskan didalam gulungan kertas itu mengatakan jika Monster yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini terletak di sebelah barat Kirigakure. Sebuah danau tenang yang tidak pernah di kunjungi oleh manusia sebelumnya. Tidak seperti beberapa monster lainnya yang memiliki info lengkap, monster yang memiliki Sacred Stone ke-4 ini tidak dituliskan secara jelas didalam gulungan kertas itu dimana letak dan bentuk monster itu.

"Power Slash!"

Dengan mudahnya Naruto mengenyahkan beberapa semak-semak dan kayu yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Pohon-pohon besar yang menutupi cahaya masuk untuk menerangi jalan mereka membuat Naruto sedikit kesusahan untuk melihat kondisi di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto..." Panggil Shikamaru.

Ia mengangkat pedangnya waspada dan menoleh.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa ada yang memperhatikanmu sedari tadi...?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau katakan Shika. Lebih baik kita bergegas meninggalkan rawa ini dan mencari daratan..." Ia berbalik. Pedang yang berada di kedua tangannya ia tumpuk menjadi satu. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya. "Pegang tanganku..." Ia tahu mungkin saja Sasuke akan menolak permintaannya. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, rasa khawatir berlebih di hatinya tentang pria berambut hitam ini tidak bisa ia enyahkan.

Jemari putih itu menyentuh telapak tangan sang pirang. Naruto kembali menoleh kaget dan menatap sang Uchiha tidak percaya.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Cepatlah jalan..." Ia menolehkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu dari sang pirang.

"Uh... Aku– aku..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai..." Ia menggenggam erat tangan sang Uchiha dan melangkah masuk semakin dalam kearah rawa-rawa.

.

"Hah...hah...Hahh–" Setelah terbebas dari rawa-rawa yang cukup menyita seluruh energinya, Shikamaru menjatuhkan dirinya keatas tanah. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi berjalan. "Bisakah kalian beristirahat sebentar? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..." Ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas tanah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Merasa sedikit iba dengan Shikamaru, mau tidak mau Naruto mengabulkan permintaan sang Nara dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Setelah membangun sebuah perapian kecil Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disebelah sang Uzumaki. "Dobe..." Panggilnya.

"Hm Teme...?"

Ia terdiam sesaat. Menatap kosong kearah perapian. "Jangan terluka..." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto menoleh, dan mengacak rambut sang Uchiha. "Hahaha apa yang sedang kau katakan? Aku tidak akan terluka. Lagipula jika aku terluka bukankah kau akan menghealingku?"

Sasuke tidak merespon. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa memberitahukan Naruto jika kini ia sudah tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menolongnya.

Jemari tan sang pirang menarik wajah Sasuke untuk menatapnya. Biru menatap hitam. Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut yang ia berikan.

Cukup lama mereka saling menatap sebelum Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan berbalik. "Menyebalkan sekali, aku tidak bisa menatapmu terlalu lama..."

Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha. Perlahan ia mendekat dan mengecup pipi Naruto. "Beristirahatlah..." Ucapnya pelan sebelum berbalik dan bersandar kearah pohon untuk memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Sasuke..."

Ia berbalik dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping sang Uchiha. mengecup pundak Sasuke yang terbalut oleh jubah satin berwarna biru, memberikan sensai aneh kepadanya saat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto di bahunya. "Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?" Ia menempelkan dahinya tepat di lengan sang Uchiha.

"Hn..." Gumamnya. "Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menyangga kepalanya. Pupil birunya menatap kosong kearah langit. "Hhh..." Ia mendesah malas. Sedikit mengantuk tetapi melihat Shikamaru dan Saauke tertidur sepertinya ia harus berjaga hingga pagi.

"Naruto..."

Ia menoleh kearah samping. Menatap pepohonan dan semak belukar. "Siapa disana...?" Ucapnya sedikit waspada.

"Naruto..."

Lagi. Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Naruto..."

Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari atas tanah. Pedang miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tanah ia ambil sebelum mengikuti suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto..."

Suara itu berasal dari sebuah goa kecil yang terletak di sebelah barat.

"Nhh..." Naruto harus membungkuk untuk masuk kedalam goa tersebut. Udara yang lembab dan ruang yang sempit membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernapas. Namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk berhenti mengikuti suara tersebut. "Hahh..." Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Semakin jauh ia masuk kedalam goa semakin sempit juga ruangan didalamnya.

"Naruto..."

Suara itu kembali memanggilnya saat ia melihat cahaya dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ia kembali merangka, mendekati cahaya itu.

"Hhaaah..." Desahnya lega setelah berhasil lolos dari dalam mulut goa. "Dimana ini..." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui sebenarnya ia masih didalam goa. "A-apa ini? Ada goa didalam goa?!"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti batu setapak yang mengarahkannya kepada sebuah danau tenang yang cukup dalam. 'Danau...' Batinnya dalam hati.

Pupil birunya membulat sempurna. Ia mundur dengan perlahan seraya menacungkan pedang miliknya. 'Brengsek! Danau ini sama persis dengan apa yang tertulis didalam kertas, lalu yang memanggilku tadi...?'

Air yang semulanya datar kini sedikit bergejolak. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang miliknya waspada.

**ZRASSSSSHHH**

Sesosok reptil berwarna hijau dengan tempurung di punggungnya dengan tinggi sekitar 20 kaki berdiri dihadapannya.

"M-mahluk apa ini...?!"

Reptil besar itu mendekat, dengan sigap Naruto menebaskan pedang miliknya. "Tornado Slash!" Darah segar mengucur dari lengan sang reptil. Namun dalam hitungan detik darah segar itu berhenti mengucur dan luka itu menghilang.

_"Kau tidak bisa melukaiku Blade Master..."_

Tubuh sang Uzumaki tersentak kaget. "K-kau...? B-bisa bicara...?"

Reptil hijau itu mendekat, sedikit membuat Naruto kembali dalam posisi waspada. _"Aku adalah Sacred Monster yang menjaga dan membangun Kirigakure..."_

Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terisi oleh energi asing. Jemarinya terasa membeku dan bibirnya kelu.

"_Aku Immortal! Karena itu sekeras apapun kau berusaha kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku..."_

Naruto mencoba menetralkan tubuhnya dari seluruh energi asing yang mengalir dalam jiwanya. "A-aku... H-harus membunuhmu un–untuk mendapatkan Sacred Stone ke-4" sahutnya dengan sedikit paksaan.

_"Aku tahu itu Uzumaki Naruto..."_ Ucapnya. _"Akulah yang memanggilmu kesini..."_ Pupil sang reptil menatap Naruto lurus. "_Seseorang yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu telah mengkhianati kelompoknya dan mempertaruhkan seluruh inti kekuatannya hanya untuk membantumu..."_

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud sang reptil. "Seluruh kekuatannya? Apa maksudmu...?"

Sang reptil menoleh dan menatap lurus kearah Naruto. _"Karena itu aku akan memberikanmu batu ini sebagai tanda kehormatanku padanya..."_ Ia menyerahkan sebuah batu kecil berwarna hijau kepada sang Uzumaki. _"Sekarang kembalilah..."_

"Tidak! Hey! Tunggu! Siapa seseorang yang kau maksud itu...?!"

Ia mengayunkan kedua tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Naruto kearah belakang. "_KEMBALILAH_!"

.

"To..."

"Rutoo..."

"Naruto..."

Ia membuka matanya paksa. "Haaah..." Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Kedua pria dihadapannya memandangnya dengan aneh.

Ia mengedarkan pandangnya. Tidak ada danau, hanya pepohonan dan semak belukar. "D-dimana Sacred Monster itu...?" Ia mendudukan paksa dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan kebingungan.

Shikamaru menepuk bahunya. "Naruto? sadarlah, kau terlalu memikirkan tentang monster dan lelah. Kau hanya bermimpi. Cepatlah bangun dan bersiaplah..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua kejadian terasa sangat nyata di ingatannya. "Aku tidak bermimpi Shika, itu benar. Ada suara yang memanggilku kedalam goa. Dan– dan aku bertemu dengan monster yang telah membangun kota ini! Itu benar itu bukan sebuah mitos! Aku melihatnya sendiri!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Ia– ia immortal! Ia selama ini ia bersembunyi didalam goa itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling menatap sebelum mengangguk dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu Dobe..."

Sesaat ia terdiam. Mencoba mengingat kembali. 'Sacred Stone...!' Batinnya dalam hati. Bukankah monster itu memberinya Sacred Stone ke-4. Dan bukankah bukti itu sudah cukup bagi kedua pria di sampingnya ini?

Ia merogoh semua saku celananya. Pupil birunya membulat sempurna saat jemarinya menyentuh sebuah benda didalam saku kiri celananya. Dengan bangga ia mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya. "Aku tidak berbohong padamu! Lihatlah! Ini Sacred Stone ke-4 yang ia berikan padaku!"

Sasuke menatap bingung kearah sebuah batu hijau ditangan sang pirang. Ia tidak berbohong, batu ini memang Sacred Stone. "Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan batu itu...?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatan padamu? Aku tidak bermimpi teme, semalam aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku berulang kali. Suara itu membawaku kedalam sebuah goa dan disanalah aku bertemu Sacred Monster. Aku mencoba membunuhnya, namun ia immortal..." Ia berhenti sesaat. Mengingat-ingat kembali percakapan antaranya dan sang Monster. "Lalu ia berkata, Seseorang yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku telah mengkhianati kelompoknya dan mempertaruhkan seluruh inti kekuatannya hanya untuk membantuku. Karena itu aku akan memberikanmu batu ini sebagai tanda kehormatanku padanya..."

Pupil sang Uchiha membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar perkataan yang di lontarkan sang Uzumaki.

Sesaat sang pirang kembali terdiam sebelum menatap kearah Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan monster itu. Seseorang yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku? Siapa seseorang itu? Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk membantuku? Mengkhianati kelompoknya dan menghilangkan seluruh kekuatannya..."

"Naruto..." Panggil Shikamaru. "Bukankah seseorang yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu itu Sasuke...?"

.

_Continued_


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa kaku. "Shika, gurauanmu tidak lucu sama sekali..." Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan menatapnya. "Bukankah itu benar Sasuke...?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "H-hn..." Gumamnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ia sedikit menunduk dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya lega. "Kau dengar itu Shika...?" Katanya seraya menunjuk sang Uchiha. "Jika memang benar Sasuke melakukannya. Ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan ini semua dariku..." Lanjutnya lagi. Berusaha meyakinkan sang Nara jika perkataannya salah. "Ayo Sasuke..." Ia menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana jika memang Sasuke menyembunyikan ini semua darimu...?"

Ia menghentikan langkanya dan berbalik. "Shikamaru, hentikan omong kosongmu itu..." Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya namun tidak di pungkiri perkataan Shikamaru mampu membuat keringat membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin jika ia bukanlah seseorang yang dimaksud oleh monster itu Naruto...?"

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan gurauanmu Shikamaru!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba.

Sang Nara tersentak kaget. "Aku mengatakan hal ini karena aku peduli padamu dan juga Sasuke!" Sahutnya lagi.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan melangkah mendekatinya. Suaranya bergetar. "Katakan padaku jika semua ini tidak benar..."

"Kau– Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu bukan?" Ia mengguncangkan bahu sang Uchiha. "Kau tidak melalukan hal bodoh seperti itu bukankah itu benar Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mampu menatap wajah Naruto. Ia takut. Tetapi sebenarnya apa yang ia takutkan dari sang pirang?

"Sasuke katakan pa–"

Ia mengertakan giginya dan menepis tangan sang pirang. "Ya, Shikamaru benar..." Ia berbalik tidak ingin melihat raut wajah sang pirang. "Aku memang melakukannya..."

Pedang dari genggaman tangannya jatuh keatas tanah. Tenaganya seakan menghilang mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau–?" Ucapnya lirih.

Rasa aneh apa yang berkecamuk memenuhi dadanya ini?

Ia menarik paksa bahu sang Uchiha kasar. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke?!" Menatap lurus pupil onyx sang Uchiha. Mencari jawaban jujur dari pupil hitamnya.

Ia memberontak. "Lepaskan...!"

"Naruto tenangkan dirimu..." Shikamaru mendekat. "Sorcerer tidak mungkin menyerahkan kekuatan mereka begitu saja, mereka tidak akan bisa melepas kekuatan yang mereka miliki walaupun menginginkannya..."

Naruto menoleh bingung. "Apa maksudmu...?"

Shikamaru menoleh kearah sang Uchiha. "Absorb Crystal? Katakan padaku jika itu benar Sasuke...?"

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam.

"Sudah kuduga..." Ia beralih menatap sang pirang. "di dunia ini ada sebuah crystal yang mampu menyerap seluruh kekuatan para Sorcerer. tetapi Sasuke, kau adalah Sorcerer terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Apa yang membuatmu menyerah semudah itu...?"

Sang Uchiha menepis tangan Naruto dan berbalik memunggunginya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan, seluruh kekuatan para Fighter dihancurkan oleh para Sorcerer..."

"Dihancurkan? Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke...?"

Ia berbalik dan menatap lurus kearah sang pirang. "Jika kelima Sacred Stone dihancurkan, maka seluruh kekuatan para Fighter akan hancur! Karena kelima Sacred Stone itu adalah sumber kekuatan milik kalian!"

"Tidak mungkin..." Pupil birunya membulat sempurna. "Karena itu kah tugas mencari Sacred Stone hanya ditujukan untuk para Fighter...?"

"Tetapi mengapa Sorcerer ingin menghancurkan kekuatan kami...?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Karena ia tidak pernah bisa memiliki kekuatan kalian..." Sahutnya singkat.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'ia' itu Sasuke...?" Suara Naruto terdengar berat. Sasuke tersadar ia telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

"..."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang kau maksud 'ia'...?!" Bentaknya. Membuat tubuh sang Uchiha sedikit tersentak kaget.

Shikamaru mencoba mendekat, sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit takut dengan Naruto yamg sekarang, namun ia juga tidak tega melihat Sasuke yang telah kehilangan kekuatannya terlihat begitu takut dengan sang pirang.

"Uhh... Naruto, tenangkan dirimu. Membentak Sasuke tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya lagipula ia telah kehilangan keku–" ia segera menutup mulutnya saat Naruto menoleh kearahnya. 'Sial tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. menyeramkan sekali tatapannya...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Neji..." Sahutnya pelan. "Salah satu Mage yang menjalin hubungan erat dengan keluarga Uchiha..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maksudmu Hyuuga Neji...?" Balas Shikamaru. "Jadi? Hinata dan Neji...?"

Shikamaru sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara gesekan pedang. "Huh? Naruto kau mau kemana...?"

"Hilangnya kekuatan milik Sasuke adalah kesalahanku. Jika saja aku tidak menolong wanita itu, Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan kekuatan miliknya..." Ia berlari kembali kedalan hutan menghiraukan teriakan Shikamaru yang mencoba mencegahnya.

"Sasuke? Mengapa kau diam saja?! Naruto akan membunuh seluruh Hyuuga dan ia akan mendapat hukuman mati dari Kerajaan!"

Sasuke berbalik dan mendudukan dirinya disalah satu akar pohon. "Biarkan saja..." Sahutnya singkat.

"Sasuke...?"

Pupil hitamnya menatap lurus kearah sang Nara. Mencoba meyakinkan jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. "Ia tidak akan menemukan Hyuuga. Ia akan kembali dengan tangan kosong, percaya padaku..."

Shikamaru mendekat dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Maksudmu, Hyuuga sudah tidak lagi berada di sana...?"

"Hn..." Ia mengangguk. "Aku mengenal keluarga Hyuuga sejak kecil. Neji adalah sahabat dekat Itachi sebelum ia memilih jalan yang salah..."

"Jalan yang salah? Apa maksudmu...?" Shikamaru tidak menyangka jika Sasuke sudah mengenal keluarga Hyuuga cukup lama.

"Sejak kecil, Neji selalu merasa tertarik dengan pedang. Kami para Mage tidak akan pernah bisa mengangkat senajata karena memang senjata bukanlah kemahiran kami..." Ia menatap kosong kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hanya Itachi lah yang selalu berada di sampingnya. mendukungnya untuk berlatih mengangkat senjata. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya..."

Shikamaru terdiam kini ia sedikit mengerti mengapa Neji menginginkan kekuatan yang berasal dari Sacred Stone.

"Hingga saat itu seorang kakek tua memberikannya sebuah peta dimana letak sumber kekuatan milik para Fighter yang sesungguhnya berada..." Jelasnya. "Rasa suka yang berlebih berubah menjadi rasa benci. Sejak saat itu ia memutuskan untuk menghancurkan seluruh kekuatan para Fighter, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri karena sejak kecil ia selalu berlatih pedang dan tidak mengerti bagaimana merapalkan mantra dengan sempurna..."

"Karena itukah ia memintamu dan Itachi untuk bergabung dengannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kami memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Neji karena kami tahu dunia akan menjadi tidak stabil tanpa para Fighter seperti kalian. Sejak saat itu hubungan pertemanan kami putus, dan ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha..."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti kini semuanya sudah jelas namun masih ada satu hal yang cukup menganggunya. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau berhadapan dengan Naruto nanti? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dengan raut wajah seperti itu. Cukup mengerikan..."

"Aku tahu ini akan berat..." Sahutnya singkat. "Tetapi aku akan coba menjelaskanya. Jadi kumohon kau tidak akan mengatakan hal mengenai Neji ini kepada Naruto..."

Sang Nara mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya..." Ia menarik salah satu anak panah miliknya dan menyayat kecil jari telunjuknya. "Nhh–!" Darah segar perlahan menetes. Dengan cepat ia memuliskan sebuah symbol diatas telapak tangan Sasuke dengan darahnya. "Jika aku memberitahunya, maka Naruto pasti akan melupakan misinya mencari Sacred Stone dan beralih mengejar Neji untuk mengambil kembali kekuatanmu. Karena itu aku membuat perjanjian ini, jika aku berbohong aku akan mati di tanganmu..."

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya kearah darah yang kini meresap kedalam kulitnya. "A-apa ini...?"

"Itu adalah symbol yang digunakan oleh para kaum Fighter seperti kami..." Ia tersenyum dan bangkit dari atas tanah. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari beberapa buah-buahan dihutan selagi menunggu Naruto kembali..." Ia menepuk bahu sang Uchiha. "Kau pasti bisa..."

Ia tersenyum tipis.

.

Matahari perlahan tenggelam. Namun ia masih tidak melihat sang pria berambut pirang kembali. Sama halnya dengan Shikamaru yang belum kembali sejak tadi.

Ia mencoba mencari kayu untuk membuat penerangan. Kini Ia bukanlah seorang Sorcerer, karena itu ia harus terbiasa berpikir layaknya seperti manusia biasa.

"Haaaa..." Keringat mengucur melewati pelipisnya. Mencari kayu ternyata cukup melelahkan. Pupil hitamnya menatap kearah langit yang hampir gelap. Seharusnya ia kembali, namun ia belum mendapatkan kayu yang cukup untuk membuat penerangan. Semua usahanya menjadi sia-sia jika ia kembali dengan tangan kosong walaupun Monster adalah musuh terberatnya saat ini.

**Krrasskk**

Sontak ia menoleh, pupil hitamnya menatap kearah semak belukar. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia berusaha mendekat. Ia tahu mungkin ini akan sangat berbahaya baginya.

**Krrrrasskkk**

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Berusaha setenang mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara saat mengambil sebatang kayu dari atas tanah.

'Aku tahu kayu ini tidak akan mampu menandingi monster di malam hari. Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba...' Batinnya dalam hati sebelum melempar kayu itu kearah semak belukar.

"Ukiiii..."

'Eh...?' Sasuke memincingkan matanya, telinganya tidak mungkin salah dengar bukan?

"Ukiiii..."

Dengan hati-hati ia mendekat. Suara itu mungkin terdengar lirih, namun bisa saja ini memang sengaja di lakukan para monster untuk menarik perhatian manusia biasa sepertinya.

"Ukiiiikiii..."

Pupil hitamnya menangkap sosok binatang kecil. Seperti seekor monyet namun memiliki sayap. 'Monster apa ini...?' Batinnya dalam hati. Ia melangkah lebih dekat. Merasa jika monster kecil ini tidak berbahaya, ia segera menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ukiii..." Monster itu menatapnya bingung. Lengan kecilnya memeluk erat jemari Sasuke.

'Monster apa ini...?' Ia menyentuh sang monster. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil di kepalanya.

Wajah manis sang monster berubah menjadi berwarna merah. "UKIIIII!UKIIIIII" ia mengigit salah satu jemari Sasuke dan menariknya dengan paksa hingga merobek jemari sang Uchiha.

"Aghh–!" Sasuke melempar monster itu dari telapak tangannya. Darah segar perlahan menetes dari jari telunjuknya.

"UKIIKIIIII!" Monster itu menghentakan kakinya keatas tanah berkali-kali. Perlahan tubuh sang monster membesar, ukuran yang sebelumnya hanya segenggaman tangan kini menjadi jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"GWOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

'Sial!' Sasuke menatap horor kearah sang Monster. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatannya atau senjata yang bisa ia gunakan. Berlari pun akan sia-sia jika melihat dari ukuran monster dihadapannya ini.

"GWAAAAAAA"

Sang monster mengayunkan tangannya, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan pupil matanya kilatan dari kuku-kuku panjang sang Monster.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menunduk. 'Naruto!'

**SLASHHHH**

"GWAAAAAARRRRROOOO" teriak sang monster penuh kesakitan.

"Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menyentuh Sasuke..."

'Suara itu?' Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Pupil hitamnya menangkap siluet seorang pria dihadapannya. "Naruto...?"

Kedua pedang ditangannya berputar. "Spinning Slash!" Dengan membabi buta ia menikam tubuh sang Monster dengan kedua pedang yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membunuh monster kelas rendah seperti itu.

Ia menoleh, dan menatap lurus kearah Sasuke. Wajah dan pakaiannya sedikit ternoda oleh darah segar sang Monster.

Dengan kasar ia menarik lengan sang Uchiha.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey! Lepaskan lenganku!" Berontak Sasuke.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. "Kau puas?"

"..."

"Kau puas membuatku merasakan hampir kehilangan jantung seperti tadi...?!"

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Dobe...?"

"Jika saja aku tidak kembali disaat yang tepat, kau akan kehilangan nyawamu Idiot!"

Sasuke melayangkan tangannya dan menghantam kepala Naruto.

"Idiot? Kau memanggilku idiot?!"

Naruto tersadar akan perbuatannya. Ia menundukan kepala dan menatap kakinya. "Jangan membuatku merasakan hal seperti tadi lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya..."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Hn..." Ia berbalik dan berjalan mendahului sang pirang.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka..."

Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jalan setapak. Tanpa menoleh ia sudah bisa mengetahui bagaimana raut wajah sang pirang saat ini.

"Maafkan aku..."

Kali ini ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu..." Ucapnya.

"Tetapi kau kehilangan keku–!"

"Mungkin akan sulit bagiku di awal..." Potongnya. "Tetapi aku tahu kau akan melindungiku..."

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. "K-kau... Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu setenang ini...?" Ia menelan ludahnya dan berbalik. "Aku lelah aku akan tidur..." Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa. Menghiraukan sang Uchiha yang kini tertawa di belakangnya.

.

**Kuuuu...kuuu...kuuuu**

Suara burung hantu menemani malamnya kali ini. Naruto melemparkan batang kayu dan beberapa daun kering keatas perapian untuk menjaga api tetap menyalah. "Haaa..." Desahnya.

Sasuke tertidur pulas di sebelahnya dan ia tidak tahu entah kemana Shikamaru pergi.

Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke. Menatap kosong kearah wajah polos sang pria yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Ucapnya pelan, jemarinya menyentuh lembut wajah Sasuke. "Kini seluruh monster adalah ancaman untukmu..."

Ia menarik jemarinya. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak berada di sisimu disaat kau dalam keadaan bahaya...?"

Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyentuh bagian yang terluka. "Aku tidak bisa menghealingmu..." Luka sobek di jarinya terlihat cukup dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Sasuke..." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dengan lembut bibir sang Uchiha.

.

Siar matahari membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh kearah samping, memastikan jika Sasuke masih berada disebelahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari atas tanah. Pupil birunya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tertidur tidak jauh darinya. Ia mendekat dan menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. "Shikamaru..." Panggilnya pelan membangunkan.

Dengan berat sang Nara membuka kelopak matanya. "Uhh– Naruto...?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendudukan dirinya di akar pohon.

Ia menyampirkan pedangnya di pinggang. "Aku harus pergi. Jangan bangunkan Sasuke..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa...?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu..." Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik. Namun baru dua langkah ia merasakan sesuatu menahan kakinya.

"Dobe...?" Ia mengucak matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"..."

"Naruto...?"

"Aku akan mencari Sacred Stone yang terakhir..." Sahutnya datar.

Sasuke bergumam dan bangkit, ia membereskan beberapa benda dan mengenakan jubah satin miliknya. "Seharusnya kau membangunkanku lebih pagi..." Protesnya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Ia menarik napas dan berbalik menatap sang Uchiha. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya. "Kau tidak harus ikut dalam perjalanan ini..."

"Huh...?"

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan mencari Sacred Stone seorang diri. jadi–" ia membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan Sasuke. "Terima kasih telah membantuku selama ini..."

"Naruto? Apa maksudmu...?" Shikamaru mendekat. Ia tahu ini bukan urusannya namun ia juga tidak bisa melihat Naruto pergi seorang diri menantang bahaya.

Sang pirang berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naruto?!" Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menarik napas dalam dan berbalik. "Aku tidak bisa membawamu bersamaku..." Ucapnya datar. "Kau sudah tidak berguna bagiku, kau hanya menjadi beban. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu setiap saat..."

Ia segera berbalik dan berlari kedalam hutan. tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke yang terluka akan perkataannya.

Biarlah Sasuke akan membencinya mulai dari sekarang, karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi pria yang ia cintai.

'Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku akan kembali padamu setelah mengumpulkan Sacred Stone terakhir...'

.

"Hahh...hahh...hahhh..." Ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Keringat dingin juga tak henti mengucur dari dahi pelipisnya.

Ia tidak melihat akar pohon yang melintang di hadapannya. "AGH–!" Naruto terjatuh. Dahinya terbentur keatas tanah.

Dengan susah payah Ia membalikan tubuhnya keatas tanah, "Brengsek, mengapa langitnya berputar..."

"Naruto–" Kelopak matanya menutup secara perlahan. "Kau tidak bisa tertidur di jalan seperti ini–" ucapnya pelan.

.

Aroma herbal yang cukup familiar memenuhi ruangan.

"Herbal...?" Gumamnya tidak jelas.

Naruto merasakan gerakan halus di sisi kirinya. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman. Dimanakah ia sebenernya?

"Hey, bangunlah..." Ia juga mendengar suara asing yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Siapa orang ini?

Ia ingin melihatnya namun kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Hey, pirang. Kau akan mati jika tidak cepat bangun..."

Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih buram tetapi ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan siluet sesosok pemuda di hadapannya.

"S-Sasuke...?"

Siluet itu terlihat mendekatinya. "Huh? Aku bukan Sasuke..." Ia kembali menjauh dan mengambil segelas minumam yang masih mengeluarkan asap. "Minumlah..." Ia mengangkat kepala Naruto dan meminumkannya cairan yang berasal dari gelas tersebut.

Perlahan pandangannya mulai jelas. Kini ia bisa melihat sosok pria dihadapannya. "Siapa kau...?" Pria ini memiliki warna rambut dan kulit yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum. "Aku Sai..." Sahutnya. "Aku menemukanmu ditengah hutan, kau hampir saja dimangsa oleh para monster..."

Naruto menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Kau tidak makan selama dua hari dan kau menggunakan seluruh energimu untuk berlari? Kau ini bodoh ya...?" Ia tertawa geli dan berhenti seketika. "M-mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu...?" Ucapnya gugup.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Ah– umm tidak. Oh ya, namaku Naruto..." Pria di hadapannya ini memang memiliki fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja pria ini gampang tersenyum, tidak seperti Sasuke. "Uh– terima kasih Sai..."

Sai mengangguk mantap dan mengambilkan semangkuk bubur herbal untuknya. "Makanlah, aku tahu kau sangat lapar..."

Dengan malu-malu Naruto mengambil semangkuk bubur hangat dari tangan Sai. Memakannya dengan lahap dan menghabiskannya dengan sekejap.

"Fuuu..." Perutnya terasa hangat. Ia memang belum makan sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan mengapa pria ini mengetahuinya?

"Kau seorang Fighter huh? Apa yang kau lakukan di perbatasan Kumogakure...?" Ia mengangkat piring kotor itu dan meletakannya di lantai.

"Ah– ya..." Sahut Naruto. "Aku memiliki misi untuk mengumpulkan ke lima Sacred Stone..."

"Orang tuamu...?"

"Ya mereka sekarang menjadi tahanan di kerjaan. Kau mengetahui peraturan itu...?" Naruto menundukan wajahnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat wajah Ibu dan Ayahnya secara langsung?

Sai menepuk bahunya. "Tentu saja, Ayahku berasal dari kalangan Fighter dan Ibuku berasal dari kalangan Mage. Karena itu aku bisa menolongmu dari para monster dan juga menghealing tubuhmu..."

Naruro menoleh dan menatapnya kagum. "K-kau bisa melakukan keduanya?"

Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Walaupun tidak begitu sempurna, tentu saja aku bisa..."

"H-hebat sekali..."

Wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Um, terima kasih..." Ia berbalik dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang berada didalam lemari kayu.

"Ini untukmu..." Ia menyerahkan kotak itu.

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Huh?"

"Kau akan membutuhkannya untuk mengambil Sacred Stone dari Phoenix..."

"P-Phoenix? Apa itu?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sai.

"Mirror Ring..." Ia membuka kotak itu dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin berwarna merah. "Phoenix adalah Monter yang menjaga Sacred Stone terakhir. Api, adalah kekuatannya. Cincin ini berguna untuk melindungimu dan memantulkan segala macam serangan darinya. Tetapi, walaupun serangan yang kau pantulkan mengenainya ia tidak akan terluka karena Api adalah sumber kekuatanya..."

"Maksudmu? Cincin ini hanya berguna untuk melindungiku?"

Sai tersenyum. "Kau tetap harus membunuhnya menggunakan pedang milikmu..."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Tetapi, mengapa kau memberikan cincin ini padaku...?"

"Kekuatan miliku tidak akan pernah bisa sempurna, karena kekuatan milikku terbagi dua. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan cincin ini. Sudah cukup lama aku menunggu seseorang untuk mengambil Sacred Stone yang terakhir..."

"Eh? Cukup lama...?" Naruto memincingkan matanya.

"Ya, sekitar 600 tahun..."

"A-Apa?" Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menyentuh pipi Sai. "T-tetapi kau terlihat seperti pemuda berusia 18 tahun..." Ucapnya heran.

Sai tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan bisa mati ataupun bertambah tua, karena aku terlahir dari pasangan Fighter dan Mage..."

"Aku tidak menyangka jika hal seperti ini benar-benar ada, kupikir Imortality hanya dimiliki oleh para monster..." Ia kembali menatap Sai. Benar-benar membuatnya takjub.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, tubuhmu masih belum kembali normal..." Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu, membiarkan Naruto beristirahat untuk memulihkan keadaanya.

.

"Sasuke, kau harus makan..." Shikamaru menyerahkan beberapa tomat dan buah lainnya. Mencoba membujuk sang Uchiha untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"..."

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar..." Sahutnya datar.

Ingin rasanya Shikamaru menjambak rambutnya. Kisah cinta kedua orang ini membuatnya sakit kepala. tetapi ia juga tidak ingin melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam dibawah pohon membaca buku mantra miliknya. "Aku tahu kau lapar setidaknya isilah perutmu sedikit saja..." Bujuknya.

Ia merasa prihatin, sejak Naruto pergi Sasuke tidak makan ataupun minum. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan. Kecewa? Sedih? Kesal?

Entahlah.

'Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali walaupun kau membaca buku itu sepanjang waktu...' Batinnya prihatin.

Ia menghela napasnya berat dan membaringkan tubuhnya keatas tanah. "Kau tahu, aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Naruto pasti memiliki alasan untuk berkata seperti itu..."

"..." Ia menghentikan jemarinya membalik kertas.

"Aku memang tidak mengenal Naruto dengan baik, tetapi aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Jika Naruto mempunyai sebuah alasan dibalik semua ini..." Ia berbalik dan menatap sang Uchiha. "Sasuke, kau tidak mau bertemu Naruto?"

Sekilas ia bisa melihat perubahan pada raut wajah sang Uchiha.

"Aku tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Kau tidak mau melihatnya...?" Shikamaru bangkit dari atas tanah. Jika memang ia bisa menjadi cupid untuk mengembalikan cinta Sasuke dan Naruto. Maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Tidak..."

Tembok harapan yang telah ia bangun tinggi-tinggi seakan hancur. "Eh...?" Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya keatas tanah dan menghela napas.

.

"HA–!"

Teriakan dari luar membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh kearah jendela dan mendapati Sai dengan berlatih dengan pedangnya.

"Wah– Sai benar-benar bisa menggunkan pedang dengan baik..." Kagumnya.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari atas kasur. Kini tubuhnya tidak lagi sakit. Ia juga sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Sai–!" Sapanya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun...?" Ia menyeka keringatnya dan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Terima kasih, aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya..." Dengan tiba-tiba ia menyerang Sai dengan pedangnya.

**TRAANG**

"N-Naruto...?"

Ia memamerkan seringai tipisnya. "Maukah kau berlatih pedang denganku...?"

Sai bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dan wajahnya memerah. "Umm– uhh... a-aku tidak akan mampu melawanmu..."

Tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sai ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

**TRAANGG**

"Kau yakin tidak bisa? Gerakanmu cepat..." Pujinya.

"B-baiklah..." Sai tersenyum dan kembali menganyunkan pedangnya. Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berlatih pedang.

Melihat Sai cukup lelah, ia menghentikan serangannya dan menarik tubuh itu dari atas tanah. "Kau lelah? Kau ini payah sekali..." Ejeknya.

Sai menepis tangan Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak sopan terhadap orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu..."

"Eh...?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya nervous. Sepertinya ia melupakan hal yang satu itu.

.

_Continued_


	12. Chapter 12

Shikamaru bersiul lembut seraya menyamankan tubuhnya di samping perapian. Dengan santai ia menghangatkan tangan dan juga tubuhnya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk. "Haa..." Desahnya nyaman.

Sesekali ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas tidak jauh dari tempatnya. 'Sampai kapan ia seperti ini...?' Batinnya simpati. Ia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Sasuke melupakan Naruto dan kembali ke Suna untuk bertemu Itachi. Ia tahu jika Sasuke mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, Itachi pasti memiliki sebuah rencana untuk membantunya kembali mendapatkan kekuatan miliknya yang tersimpan di dalam Absorb Crystal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..." Ucapnya lirih seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tanah. 'Aku merindukan kasur empuk dan selimut hangat...' Keluhnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"HAHHH–!"

Baru saja Shikamaru akan memejamkan matanya, ia dikagetkan oleh Sasuke yang terbangun secara tiba-tiba.

Ia bangkit dari atas tanah dan berlari kearah sang Uchiha. "Sasuke? Ada apa...?" Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pupil hitamnya memantulkan kilat ketakutan. "Sasuke kau baik-baik saja...?" Perlahan ia menguncangkan tubuh sang Uchiha. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya lagi.

"Shika..." Panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku harus pergi..."

"Kau gila...?!" Bentaknya." Ini larut malam dan kau ing–"

Ia mengertakan giginya emosi. "NARUTO AKAN MATI–!"

"A-apa...?" Shikamaru merasakan seluruh otot kakinya lemas dan tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. "T-tidak mungkin..." Ia menatap sang Uchiha. "Kau– kau pasti hanya bermimpi Sasuke..." Ia mengerutkan alisnya tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa memilih untuk mempercayainya atau tidak, tetapi aku akan tetap pergi..." Ia bangkit dari atas tanah. mengenakan jubah satin miliknya, dan berlari kedalam hutan. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan monster yang bisa saja dengan gampang membunuhnya. Di kepalanya telah terpenuhi oleh bayangan sang Pirang dan ia tidak bisa mengenyahkannya.

"Hahh– hahh–" Sasuke merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang. Dengan terpaksa ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tanah. Pohon dan semak belukar menghiasi sisi kiri dan kanannya. "Hahh..." Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun atau monster akan membunuhnya.

"Brengsek..." Rutuknya.

Dengan bersusah payah ia mencoba bangkit dari atas tanah dan kembali berlari, namun sesuatu dari arah belakang mencoba menahan jubah yang ia kenakan.

"A-Akhirnya terkejar..."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan menoleh. Pupil hitamnya menangkap sesosok pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas memegangi jubah miliknya.

Ia tersengal dan terbatuk-batuk. "K-kau... Cepat sekali..." Ia kembali terbatuk. "Kupikir, aku akan kehilanganmu..."

"Shikamaru...?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dan Naruto kesusahan seorang diri..." Shikamaru tersenyum dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

.

Pupil birunya menatap kosong kearah 4 buah batu berwarna-warni didalam genggaman tangannya.

"Phoenix..." Ucapnya pelan.

Semalaman sudah ia terdiam layaknya patung. Menanti terbitnya matahari sehingga ia bisa memulai perjalanannya mengambil Sacred Stone terakhir.

Senyuman tipis terkembang dari bibirnya ketika bias cahaya matahari tertangkap oleh pupil birunya.

Dengan mantap ia memungut kedua pedang di sebelahnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Cincin berwarna merah tidak lupa menghiasi jemari kirinya.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang...?"

Suara yang berasal dari arah belakang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap lurus sesosok pria yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu mendekat dan menepuk bahunya. "Semoga beruntung..."

Naruto mengangguk mantap sebelum berbalik dan berlari kearah utara. Tubuhnya seakan terbakar oleh semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

'Sasuke, Ayah, Ibu! Aku akan segera bertemu kalian...!'

.

Setelah melewati perbatasan antara Kirigakure dan Kumogakure, Naruto menyadari jika kondisi di sekitarnya perlahan berubah. Tidak ada lagi tanah, rerumputan atau pohon. Hanya bebatuan dan kerikil kecil.

'Inikah Kumogakure...?' Batinnya dalam hati. 'Tempat kekuasaan milik Pheonix...'

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua pedang didalam genggamannya seakan bersiap untuk menebas monster apapun yang muncul dihadapannya.

**Kraaakk**

Sontak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah samping. Pupil birunya menangkap beberapa batu besar yang menggelindin kearahnya.

"GYAARRRRKKK" batu-batu besar itu menunjukan wujud aslinya dan mulai menyerang Naruto.

"HAA–!"

Kedua pedang miliknya mengayun dan menebas monster yang berusaha menganggu perjalanannya dan menyerangnya tanpa henti. 'Brengsek! Darimana asalnya monster-monster ini...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"SPINNING SLASH!" dengan gerakan memutar ia menebaskan pedangnya.

"GYAAARRGGG" beberapa monster itu terpental dan menjauh darinya. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan segera menghancurkan beberapa monster yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi monster di sekitarnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

30 menit berjalan Naruto merasakan udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi lebih panas. Bahkan kedua telapak kakinya terasa seperti terbakar.

"Ahh–!" Ia melepas sepatunya dan menatap kedua telapak kakinya yang memerah. 'Mungkinkah sebentar lagi aku akan berhadapan dengan Phoenix...?' Batinnya dalam hati.

Ia menelan ludahnya dan kembali berjalan. Tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang terasa amat perih.

.

Shikamaru memincingkan matanya dan menatap kepulan asap yang menguar ke udara. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya. "Sepertinya aku menemukan sebuah rumah..."

'Rumah diperbatasan seperti ini...?' Batinnya dalam hati. "Kau yakin itu rumah...?"

"Ya, lihatlah kepulan asap itu..." Ia menunjuk kearah kepulan asap putih di udara. "Mungkin saja mereka melihat Naruto melewati perbatasan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu...?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, kau benar. Mungkin saja mereka melihat Naruto..."

Shikamaru tersenyum kearahnya dan kembali berjalan. Mengikuti jalan setapak dan menyebrangi sebuah jembatan kayu yang cukup lebar untuk mencapai rumah itu.

.

"Kau yakin rumah ini berpenghuni...?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat kepulan asap yang berasal dari cerobongnya itu...?" Dengan santai Shikamaru mengintip kedalam rumah melalui jendela.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu...?"

Tubuh Shikamaru terhentak kaget saat sesosok pria muncul dari balik tirai jendela dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"M-mengagetkan saja..."

Pria itu tertawa dan menutup jendelanya. Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok pria berambut hitam.

"Huh?! S-Sasuke...?!" Shikamaru menunjuk kearahnya shock. "Eh...?" Ia kembali terdiam dan menatap wajah pria dihadapannya dengan seksama. "Kau bukan Sasuke!"

"Namaku Sai..." Sahutnya ramah.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya bingung dan menoleh kearah belakang dimana Sasuke berdiri. 'Apakah pria ini juga memiliki darah Uchiha...?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau melihat seorang Blade Master berambut pirang...?" Tanya Sasuke.

.

"Fuuu..." Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari sela-sela rambutnya. Ia berhenti sesaat dan menatap sekelilingnya.

'Api adalah sumber kekuatannya...' Batinnya dalam hati. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Sai berkata demikian. Sekelilingnya kini hampir dipenuhi oleh cahaya merah yang berasal dari retakan batu. Udara disekitarnya pun terasa semakin lebih panas.

"Humph–"

Ia melompat menghindari saat semburan gas panas berasal dari bawah kakinya.

'W-whoa... Hampir saja...' Batinnya lega.

Dengan sangat hati-hati dan waspada ia kembali mengikuti jalan setapak yang membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah goa. Udara yang semakin panas membuatnya sedikit sulit bernapas.

"Brengsek..." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Ada dua buah batu yang menyerupai tangga. Satu kebawah dan yang satu keatas.

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam dan berpikir. Jalan manakah yang ia harus ambil?

Atas...?

Atau

Bawah...?

Ia menelan ludahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Api adalah sumber kekuatannya..." Ulangnya lagi.

**BWOOOSHHH**

Ia segera melompat kearah samping saat gas panas kembali menyembur dibawahnya.

"Agh–! Brengsek! Panas sekali..." Ia menepuk kedua kakinya secara perlahan.

"Eh...?" Ia terdiam dan menunduk. "Bawah...?"

Pupil birunya membulat dengan sempurna. 'Bawah!' Barinnya dalam hati seraya berlari menuruni batu yang membawanya ke satu level lebih bawah.

**BWOOOOSHHHH**

Semburan gas panas kembali menyambutnya saat ia baru saja menapakan kakinya.

"Ugh–" ia mengertakan giginya. "Siallll–!" Teriaknya kesal.

**KRAAAAK**

"Huh?" Ia kembali waspada dengan kedua pedang di tangannya. "Apa itu...?" Pupil birunya menangkap sesosok batu besar yang menyerupai Manusia. Ya, Sepertinya teriakan Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian penghuni goa ini.

"GWAAAAAROOOOOO!"

"Sial–" ujarnya.

.

Shikamaru menatap sesosok pria di sampingnya. "Uhh– Sai...?" Namun pria dengan paras hampir mirip dengan Saauke itu tidak meresponnya. "Hello..." Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Huh...?" Sai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kembali tersenyum ramah. "Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku melamun..."

'Kau memang melamun...' Batin Shikamaru malas. "Perkenalkan, namaku Shikamaru. Dan ini Sasuke..." Jelasnya.

"Sasuke...?" Sai terlihat berpikir. "Mungkinkah kau 'Sasuke' yang dimaksud pria berambut pirang itu...?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Pria pirang? Maksudmu kau melihat kemana pria pirang itu pergi...?"

"Tentu saja..." Ujar Sai. "Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu aku menemukannya tidak berdaya disekitar sini. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah dan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya hingga tumbang..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"A-apa...?"

Sai kembali tersemyum ramah. "Tetapi kau jangan khawatir. Ia sudah pulih dan baru saja ia pergi menuju Kumogakure pagi ini..."

Shikamaru menatap wajah sang Uchiha ia bisa melihat kilat khawatir terpantul jelas dari pupil hitamnya.

"Shikamaru ayo pergi..." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Sasuke...?"

"Kubilang ayo pergi...!" Bentaknya.

Shikamaru menatap Sai dan tersenyum. "Kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan..."

"Oh, mungkinkah kalian sahabat dari Naruto...?"

"Ya..." Sahut Shikamaru singkat.

"Kumogakure sangatlah berbahaya. Sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati..." Ujar Sai.

Tanpa menoleh Sasuke segera meninggalkan rumah kayu tersebut diikuti oleh Shikamaru di belakangnya.

.

"Hahhh– hahhh–" Naruto menarik kedua pedangnya yang tertancap di tubuh batu menyerupai manusia yang telah tumbang di hadapannya.

Ia kembali menelan ludah. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah batu yang akan kembali membawanya ke satu level lebih bawah.

"Kali ini apa lagi..." Ujar Naruto ketika menapakan kakinya di level dua.

Pupil birunya dengan waspada memperhatikan sisi kiri dan kanannya. "Sepertinya tidak ada masalah..." Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya. Mencari dimana letak batu selanjutnya yang akan membawanya ke level bawah.

"Hmm?" Sontak ia menoleh kearah samping saat pupil birunya menangkap sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari balik bebatuan.

Ia mendekati cahaya dari balik batu itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak kayu. "Kotak apa ini...?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap kearah pedangnya. "Ha–!" Ia menebaskan pedangnya kearah kotak itu dan menghancurkannya. "Hmm...?" Ia membungkuk dan mengambil sehelai kain. "Jubah satin...?"

'Seperti jubah milik Sasuke, tetapi jubah ini berwarna hitam dengan ukiran tipis berwarna putih dibawahnya...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kubawa saja..." Ucapnya tidak peduli seraya memasukan jubah itu kedalam tasnya dan melangkah kearah barat untuk menemukan tangga selanjutnya.

'Level 3...' Batinnya dalam hati setelah menapakan kakinya. "Kali ini apa lagi...?" Ujarnya menantang.

Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak peduli dengan 'sesuatu' yang mengincarnya dari balik batu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada monster..."

Dengan santai ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tangga yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Baru saja ia akan menginjakan kakinya keatas batu itu. Sebuah batu kerikil yang menyerupai seperti ular menarik kakinya dan menyeret tubuhnya.

'Brengsek–!' Batinnya dalam hati. Ruangan yang cukup gelap membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"W-Whoa–!" Teriak Naruto saat monster itu melempar tubuhnya kearah tumpukan batu.

**BRUGHHH**

"Nhh–" desah Naruto saat tubuhnya tertindih tumpukan batu dan tidak bisa digerakan. 'Sial–!' Rutuknya kesal.

Ular batu tersebut mendesis kearahnya.

"Nggh–!" Naruto berusaha menarik pedangnya yang tersangkut diantara batu-batu. 'Ck, tidak bisa...' Batinnya.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam. 'Ayo Naruto, kau pasti bisa–!' Dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali menarik pedang miliknya. "A–Arghh–!"

**TRAAANG**

Pedang itu membelah batu yang tertumpuk menindih tubuhnya.

"Hahh–hahh–"

ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan kedua pedang didalam genggaman tangannya. "Kemari kau monster jelek..."

"WIND SLASH–!"

ia menebaskan pedang miliknya dan menerbangkan tubuh sang monster kearah sisi kanan goa. "Kau tidak seharusnya berurusan denganku..."

Tubuh sang monster hancur berkeping-keping. Namun sesaat kemudian tubuh monster itu menyatu kembali.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ujar Naruto tidak percaya. "Tch! Kau benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran...!"

"FORCE RUSH–!"

"COUNTERATTACK–!"

"BLAZING SPIRIT SWORDS–!"

Berkali-kali ia menghancurkan tubuh monster itu, berkali-kali juga monster itu berhasil mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya seperti semula.

"Sial–!" Rutuk Naruto. Ia mulai lelah karena menggunakan seluruh energinya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?' Batinnya.

"SWALLOW SNATCHER–!"

"EAGLE STRIKE–!"

"Hahh–hahh–" pupil birunya tidak lepas menatap kearah tubuh sang monster yang perlahan menyatu kembali.

'Bagaimana aku bisa menghancurkan tubuh monster ini?' Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah sang monster. 'Bagaimana cara menghancurkan batu?!'

"Haa–!"

Dengan gerakan memutar ia menebaskan pedangnya kearah bagian bawah tubuh sang monster berkali-kali. Menghancurkanya menjadi kerikil kecil, dan menghancurkannya lagi menjadi serpihan kecil seperti butiran pasir.

'Huh...?' Pupil birunya membulat sempurna ketika serpihan pasir itu perlahan menyatu kembali.

"Tch!" Ia menyobek sedikit ujung jarinya dan meneteskan darahnya keatas pedang. 'Jika memang aku harus mebunuhmu menggunakan cara ini. Aku akan melakukannya...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"BLAST–!"

Kedua pedang miliknya terselimuti oleh api. Dengan brutal ia menghancurkan bebatuan itu hingga menjadi pasir dan membakarnya dengan api yang berasal dari pedangnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat bebatuan yang kini berwarna merah itu terdiam cukup lama.

"FORCE RUSH–!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menebaskan kedua pedangnya secara bergantian dan menghancurkan ular berbentuk batu itu.

"Hahh– hahhh–"

Ia terdiam dan menatap cukup lama kearah batu yang tampaknya tidak lagi bergerak.

'Apakah aku berhasil...?' Batinnya dalam hati seraya mendekati serpihan batu kecil berwarna hitam pekat yang kini tercecer diatas tanah.

Setelah memastikan jika ular batu itu benar-benar hancur ditangannya ia menyeringai dan melangkah kearah tangga. "Dasar brengsek, kau membuang-buang waktuku..." Ujarnya santai seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga.

Naruto menjejakan kakinya secara perlahan. 'Level 4...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru goa.

Ia sedikit memincingkan matanya saat menyadari ruangan goa kali ini sangatlah sempit. 'Aneh...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari goa ini. Hanya ukuran ruangannya saja yang membedakan dengan ruangan goa sebelumnya.

"Huh...?"

Pupil birunya kembali menangkap sebuah kotak kayu yang berukuran cukup besar berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Ia melangkah mendekat dan membuka kotak kayu dengan pedangnya. "Sebuah perisai...?" Ujarnya seraya mengambil sebuah perisai berwarna hitam dengan hiasan berwarna merah menyala di masing-masing sisinya.

"Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan ini nanti..." Ia mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

"S-Sasuke..." Shikamaru menelan ludahnya seraya menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. "K-kau yakin Naruto pergi kedalam sana...?" Ia menunjuk horor kearah mulut goa.

"Hn..."

Cukup lama Shikamaru menatap horor kearah mulut goa hingga ia menarik napas dalam menarik anah panahnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan ini..." Dengan waspada dan anak panah yang siap ia tembakan kapan saja, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan diikuti dengan sang Uchiha.

.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan kedua pedang didalam genggamannya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan membuka matanya.

"Ini saatnya..." Ujarnya pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah celah di dinding goa.

Ia tidak tahu seperti apa Phoenix yang akan ia hadapi nanti, ia juga tidak mengetahui apakah ia akan selamat atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, ia harus mendapatkan Sacred Stone terakhir. kembali bersama kedua Sasuke dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

**BWOOOOSSHHH**

Semburan gas panas itu seakan menyambutnya ketika melangkahkan kaki kedalam sarang sang Phoenix. Hawa panas dan cahaya merah yang berasal dari retakan di dinding goa membuatnya sedikit memincingkan mata.

**SRRAAAK**

Sesosok burung besar berwarna merah dengan api menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya berbalik menghadapnya.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam dan takjub melihat sosok monster dihadapannya. Api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh burung besar itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Apa yang dilakukan Blade Master sepertimu disini...?"

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat monster itu menatapnya dengan kedua pupil matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Aku harus mengambil Sacred Stone yang terakhir darimu..." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Sacred Stone...?" Ia mengambil sebuah batu berwarna merah dari sisi kanannya dan melempar batu merah itu kearah Naruto. "Maksudmu ini...?"

Dengan cekatan jemarinya menangkap batu yang dilemparkan sang Phoenix. 'Huh? Ia memberiku batu ini begitu saja...?' Batinnya dalam hati seraya menatap lurus kearah batuan merah di dalam telapak tangannya.

"Jika batuan itu yang kau inginkan, kau bisa mendapatkanya dan pergi dari sini..." Ia mengangkat sayapnya dan menunjuk kearah celah di dinding.

Naruto terdiam dan menelan ludahnya. Benarkan batuan ini Sacred Stone yang terakhir? Lalu mengapa Phoenix memberikannya begitu saja dengan sangat mudah?

"Ini bukan Sacred Stone yang ku inginkan..."

Sang Phoenix berbalik dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan kedua pupil merahnya. "Jadi bukan batuan ini yang kau inginkan? Lalu batuan yang mana yang kau inginkan...?"

**CRAACKK**

Naruto menghancurkan batu dalam genggaman tangannya dan melempar serpihan batu keatas tanah.

"Kau baru saja menghancurkan Sacred Stone anak muda..." Ujar Phoenix.

"Tidak..." Sahutnya singkat. "Kau memberikan batu yang salah...!"

Burung besar berwarna merah itu memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk. "Tidak kusangka kau begitu cermat..."

**SWOOOOOSHH**

Ia mengepakan sayapnya dan membuat seluruh dinding goa bergetar. "Jika kau menginginkan batu itu. Kau harus bertarung melawanku Blade Master!"

**CRAAASHHH**

"Nhh–!" Naruto menundukan wajahnya saat api yang berasal dari mulut Phoenix mencoba membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan cincin itu...?" Sayap sang Phoenix menunjuk kearah jemari kanan Naruto. Dimana cincin merah tersebut melingkar di jarinya.

"Dari mana aku mendapatkannya itu bukan urusanmu..." Ia menyeringai dan menarik kedua pedangnya. "MOON LIGHT SPLITTER–!"

**BRAAAKK**

Tubuh sang Phoenix terpental dan menghancurkan sebuah batu besar. Namun dalam hitungan detik burung besar berwarna merah itu kembali mengepakan sayapnya.

"Hanya sebesar itu kemampuanmu...?" Cemoohnya. "Dari seluruh manusia yang pernah kutemui. Kau adalah yang paling lemah–!"

"Tch–!" Dengan brutal ia melompat dan kembali menebaskan pedangnya.

"CYCLONE SLASH–!"

"CRESCENT CLEAVE–!"

"LINE DRIVE–!"

Dengan cekatan sang Phoenix menghindari serangan pedang Naruto. "Hanya segitu kah kemampuanmu–?"

"HEMORRHAGE–!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto melompat kearah belakang tubuh Phoenix dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menebaskan kedua belah pedangnya kearah salah satu sayap sang Phoenix.

"GWAAAAARGGGGGGHH–!"

Sang Phoenix menjerit pilu. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan Naruto segera mengangkat kembali pedangnya dan menebaskannya secara brutal kearah sayap sang Phoneix yang hampir terputus.

"DASH SLASH–!"

Jeritan pilu sang Phoenix kembali terdengar, sayap sebelah kanannya terlepas. Darah tak henti mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu! Aku hanya menginginkan Sacred Stone terakhir..." Ujar Naruto.

"Jika kau menginginkan Sacred Stone terakhir. Kau harus membunuhku dahulu–!"

Sang Phoenix kembali menyemburkan api kearah sang Blade Master. namun karena cincin yang ia kenakan api itu tidak bisa melukainya.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu–!"

"GROAAAAAAARRRR–! KAU HARUS MEMBUNUHKU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN SACRED STONE TERAKHIR BLADE MASTER!"

Mengerti jika Naruto tidak dapat terluka oleh api. Phoenix menebaskan sayap kirinya kearah sang pirang.

"AGH–!"

tubuh Naruto terguling cukup jauh, kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka sayatan sang Monster. "Nhhh–" ia mencoba bangkit dan kembali mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya. 'Sial–!'

"COUNTER EXILE" pedangnya membuat gerakan 'X' dan mengenai dada Phoenix.

"GYAAAARGGGGGGHH–!"

Tubuh burung besar itu ambruk dihadapannya. Namun Naruto tahu jika burung besar ini belum sepenuhnya mati.

Dengan waspada Naruto kembali bertahan pada posisi semula. "Nhhh–" ia merasakan sebuah energi aneh yang perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. 'E-Energi ini...?'

Pupil birunya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sebuah cahaya merah yang berasal dari robekan dada Phoenix. 'Energi yang sama dengan Sacred Stone lainnya...?!'

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya anak muda..." Dengan tubuh gemetar Phoenix mencoba bangkit dari atas tanah. "Sudah cukup lama aku menunggu Blade Master dengan kemampuan hebat sepertimu..."

"Phoenix..."

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus membunuhku untuk mendapatkan Sacred Stone yang terakhir..." Ia kembali menapakan kakinya keatas batu. "Selama beribu-ribu tahun ini, aku selalu menjaga dan menyimpan Sacred Stone ini didalam tubuhku..."

Naruto mengertakan giginya dan menarik napas. "Baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu..."

"Jangan menganggapku enteng anak muda..." Ia mengembangkan sayapnya. "VOLCANO–!"

**BWOOOSHHHHH**

Semburan lava tak henti bermunculan dari bawah kakinya. Dengan setengah mati Naruto berusaha menghindari semburan lava panas yang membakar alas kakinya.

"AGH–!" Teriak Naruto saat lava panas membakar ujung rambutnya.

'Ck! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bergerak jika lava-lava ini menyembur tanpa henti...?'

**BWOSHHHH**

Ia melompat kearah batu, menghindari lava yang akan membakar seluruh tubuhnya. "Ck–!" Ia berdecak kesal. "HALF MOON SLASH–!

**SLASH**

"GYAAAAARGGGHHH–!"

"COUNTER EXILE–!"

Naruto menancapkan kedua pedang miliknya. "AAAAAGH–!" menarik kedua pedang itu merobek dada sang Phoenix.

"GWAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHH–!"

.

"Huh...?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Shikamaru, kau dengar itu...?"

"Ya..." Shikamaru mengangguk. "Suara itu berasal dari arah bawah! Ayo Sasuke...!" Ia menarik tangan sang Uchiha dan menuruni tangga.

.

"NARUTO–!"

Teriak Shikamaru ketika pupil matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut pirang berdiam diri di hadapan monster besar yang tumbang dihadapannya.

"Dobe...?" Pupil hitamnya menatap lurus kearah sang pirang yang kini berbalik kearahnya. 'Ternyata kau baik-baik saja...' Batinnya lega.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" Pupil birunya membulat sempurna menatp kedua sosok familar berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Naruto! Kau–kau–! Berhasil membunuh monster terakhir–!" Teriak Shikamaru girang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI–?!"

Shikamaru terdiam dan menatap bingung kearah sang pirang. "Naruto...?"

"TEMPAT INI BERBAHAYA! KALIAN HARUS SEGERA PERGI–!" ia berlari mendekati sang Uchiha dan melepas cincin merah yang melingkar di jemarinya.

"Hn...?" Gumam Sasuke bingung ketika Naruto menarik lengannya dan menyematkan cincin berwarna merah itu ke jemarinya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MELEPASKAN CINCIN INI JIKA KA–"

**SRAAAK**

Naruto sontak mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan Shikamaru kearah samping saat sayap terakhir sang Phoenix menuju kearah mereka.

**SLAASSHH**

"Huh...?" Ia menunduk dan menatap sayap sang Phoenix yang menembus melalui tubuhnya. "C-Cepat pergi..."

Pupil birunya membulat sempurna menatap tubuh sang pirang yang tumbang keatas tanah. "D-Dobe...?" Darah segar yang berasal dari tubuh sang pirang perlahan mengalir kearahnya.

"N-Naruto...?"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menyadari jika kini apa yang ia mimpikan tadi malam menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"NARUTOOOOOOO–!"

**SWOOOOOSHHHHHHH**

"Agghh–!" Teriak Shikamaru saat tubuhnya terdorong oleh angin dan aura hitam yang memutar menyelimuti tubuh sang Uchiha.

"AGHHHHHHH–! AAARRRRGGGHHHH–!"

"S-Sasuke...? SASUKE SADARLAH–!"

.

_Continued_


	13. Chapter 13

**SWOOOOSHHHH**

"HAARRRRRRGHHHHH!"

"SASUKE! AHH–! SASUKE SADARLAH–!" Shikamaru berteriak, dengan susah payah ia berusaha menghindar dari batuan yang terpental kearahnya. "Brengsek! Sasuke apa yang terjadi padamu!?" Angin yang berputar disekitar sang Uchiha menyulitkan Shikamaru untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada pemuda Uchiha itu. Hanya aura hitam dan angin yang mengelilingi Sasuke yang terlihat oleh matanya.

"Tch–" Shikamaru mendekat, namun aura hitam itu seakan menolaknya. "Sasuke ada apa denganmu?!" Ia kembali berlari dan mencoba menyentuh sang Uchiha, namun lagi-lagi aura hitam itu menghantamnya dan melukai lengan kirinya. "Ah–" desahnya tertahan, darah segar perlahan menetes dari lengan kirinya. Dengan panik ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru goa.

Pupil mata sang Nara membulat sempurna melihat tubuh Naruto bersimbah darah diatas tanah. "NARUTO!" Teriaknya seraya berlari kearah tubuh sang pirang yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. "Naruto–! Sadarlah!" Darah segar bersimbah membasahi tubuh sang pirang. Shikamaru mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto berharap pemuda Uzumaki ini masih sadar. "Naruto! Brengsek! Buka matamu! Kau tidak akan mati! Tidak hari ini!" Teriaknya kesal.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH–!"

Teriakan pilu sang Uchiha membuat Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. "BRENGSEK!" shikamaru mencengkram tanah dengan kedua tangannya. "NARUTO! SADARLAH–!" Teriaknya kepada sang pirang. "Kau tidak akan mati! Lihatlah keadan Sasuke!" Shikamaru bisa merasakan air mata menetes melewati pipinya. "BANGUN NARUTO–!"

Namun sang pirang tidak sedikitpun menggerakan tubuhnya,

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu mati Naruto..." Shikamaru menunduk. "Kau harus menyelamatkan kedua orangtuamu..." Shikamaru terisak pelan. "Ini semua kesalahanmu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto!" Air matanya perlahan menetes. Bukan kematian yang ia ingin lihat. "Brengsek buka matamu!" Teriaknya emosi. Ia merasa tidak berguna, mengapa ia tidak bisa menyelamatQkan kedua pria ini. "Aku tidak bisa menolong Sasuke! Hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya brengsek! kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja! SASUKE MEMBUTUHKANMU!"

**ZINGGGG**

"Nhhh–" Shikamaru menyipitkan kelopak matanya dari cahaya berwarna biru terang berasal dari dalam Crystal Briolette cut berwarna hitam berbingkai biru yang dikenakan Naruto. "K-kalung itu...?"

"N-Naruto...?" Pupil sang Nara membulat sempurna ketika Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. "Apa...yang terjadi dengan matamu...?" Ucap Shikamaru shock ketika melihat pupil mata milik Naruto berubah menjadi hitam.

Tubuh bersimbah darah Naruto perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Crystal Briolette cut berwarna biru berbingkai hitam milik Sasuke terlihat bersinar ketika Naruto menghampirinya.

"S-Sasuke... Kedua matamu...?" Ujar sang Nara ketika pupil hitam milik Sasuke perlahan berubah menjadi warna biru senada dengan cahaya yang berasal dari dalam kalungnya.

Kedua pupil mereka saling menatap. Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya menyentuh wajah sang Uchiha. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"..."

Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan menutup dan tubuhnya kembali tumbang, namun Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh Naruto dan membawanya kedalam dekapan eratnya.

**CRACK**

Shikamaru sontak membalikan tubuhnya menatap sang Uchiha. Namun suara retakan itu bukan berasal dari Sasuke, Ia tidak tahu dari mana suara retakan itu berasal.

"Aebynruo Favstestc Heterafasc Moneinagi!"

Pupil mata sang Nara "A-Apa itu?" Aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke perlahan menghilang terhisap masuk kedalam tubuhnya. "Aura hitam itu..." Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepada sang Uchiha saat ini.

"RHUVC–!" Cahaya yang berasal dari crystal yang dikenakan Naruto dan Sasuke menyatu mementuk sebuah aura mengelilingi tubuh mereka.

Seluruh isi goa bergetar, Shikamaru menunduk dan melindungi kepalanya. "NARUTO! SASUKE! A-ADA APA INI!" Ia berlari menuju Naruto. "WHOAA..." Teriaknya ketika tanah dimana ia berpijak bergetar hebat. "SASUKE! NARUTO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KITA HARUS MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECEPATNYA!" teriaknya, berusaha menarik tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke bangkit dari atas tanah. "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI TANPA KALIAN!"

Sasuke berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"JANGAN TERSENYUM KEARHKU! KALIAN HARUS MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI! TEMPAT INI AKAN HANCUR!" Bentak Shikamaru emosi.

Belum sempat Shikamaru menarik tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah, runtuhan goa sudah lebih dahulu mengenai tubuh mereka bertiga.

"!"

.

'Apakah aku masih hidup? Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja...?'

Shikamaru merasakan tubuhnya melayang keudara. Tidak yakin apakah ia hidup atau diambang kematian. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan. Hanya kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

'Dimana ini...?'

Pupil matanya menangkap siluet sesosok pria mendekat kearahnya.

'Siapa itu...?'

Pria itu semangkin mendekat dan mendekat.

'Apakah itu malaikat kematianku...?'

Sentuhan lembut dan hangat di lengan kirinya membuat Shikamaru menghela napasnya lega.

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya menghadapi kematian? Nyaman sekali...'

Shikamaru tersenyum sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, Sasuke...'

.

"...ru..."

'Huh? Suara apa itu? Ahh apakah aku sudah mati sekarang? Tubuhku terasa sangat nyaman...'

"Shikamaru..."

'Huh? Siapa yang memanggilku...?'

"Shikamaru..."

'Apakah itu malaikat kematianku? Untuk apa ia memanggilku lagi...?'

"Shikamaru, buka matamu..."

'Huh? Cahaya apa itu? Sangat menyilaukan...'

**ZIIIIIIIINGG**

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik...?"

Siluet buram sesosok pemuda dihadapannya perlahan terlihat jelas. Sesosok pemuda dengan suara dan wajah yang cukup familiar di ingatannya. Pemuda ini...

"Sai...?" Sahutnya dengan suara parau.

"Seluruh tubuhmu terluka, patah tulang di tangan kiri dan paha kanan. Dan tulang rusukmu patah..." Sai tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah gelas berisikan herbal hangat.

"M-maksudmu aku belum mati? T-tetapi bukankah malaikat kematianku sudah–?" Secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru bangkit dari atas kasurnya. "Ahh– kepalaku..."

"Kau harus berhati-hati, aku mungkin sudah menghealing seluruh tubuhmu, tetapi luka di kepalamu cukup serius dan sepertinya memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk penyembuhan..."

"...?" Shikamaru tidak bisa berkata-kata, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Aku menemukanmu tertimbun dibawah reruntuhan goa, saat itu aku mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras, karena itu aku berniat untuk mengeceknya..." Sai terdiam dan merahkan panah milik Shikamaru yang hancur. "Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan pa–"

"Naruto, Sasuke...?" Shikamatu menatap Sai dengan wajah khawatir. "Apakah mereka–?!" Jantung Shikamaru berdetak cepat. Telapak tangannya mulai basah dengan keringat dingin.

Sai menunduk.

"Tidak mungkin..." Pupil matanya membulat sempurna.

"Mereka..." Sai menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Sedang beristirahat di kamarku..."

Shikamaru bisa merasakan seluruh otot tubuhnya melemas. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu..." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya masih bergetar hebat.

"Crystal itu membantu mereka..." Ujar Sai.

"Crystal...?"

Sai mengangguk. "Crystal berbentuk briolette cut yang mereka kenakan..."

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat. Mengingat-ingat bentuk kalung yang mengntung di leher sang Uchiha. "Aku ingat sekarang, maksudmu kalung itu menolong mereka dari kematian? Tetapi bukankah kalung itu hanya sebagai ikatan jika mereka sepasang kekasih...?"

"Tidak juga..." Sahut Sai enteng.

Shikamaru menatap Sai bigung. "Lalu...?"

"Crystal itu bisa berguna sebagai alat bantu..." Sai tersenyum kearahnya. "Ketika Naruto mengikat dirinya dengan Sasuke, Crystal yang menggantung di leher mereka, adalah sebuah Symbol untuk saling melindungi..."

Shikamaru terdiam dan terlihat mengamati setiap perkatan yang terlontar dari mulut Sai.

"Kau tahu perbedaan Crystal milik Naruto dan Sasuke...?"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Crystal milik Naruto berwarna Hitam dengan bingkai biru, dan milik Sasuke berwarna biru dengan bingkai hitam..." Sai tersenyum. "Darah Naruto dan Sasuke yang tercampur saat mereka 'mengikat' sebenarnya tersimpan didalam Crystal yang mereka kenakan..."

"Maksudmu didalam Crystal itu terdapat darah Naruto dan Sasuke...?"

Sai mengangguk. "Darah memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda dari setiap manusia ketika mereka 'mengikat' diri mereka dengan seseorang. Warna biru adalah Naruto, dan Sasuke berwarna hitam..." Sai tersenyum. "Crystal hitam berbingkai biru yang dikenakan Naruto menyimbolkan jika Sasuke akan selalu berada didalam lindungannya. Begitu juga dengan Crystal biru berbingkai hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke..." Sai terdiam sesaat. "Bingkai akan selalu menjaga Crystal yang berada didalamnya, seperti itulah yang dinamakan ikatan..."

Shikamaru terdiam cukup lama, kini ia mengerti tentang ikatan dan Crystal. tetapi ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Crystal sekecil itu bisa melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tetapi..." Sai melirik kearah Shikamaru. "Seharusnya tidak semua Crystal tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, Crystal tidak akan mampu menghancurkan goa sebesar itu. Crystal hanya sebuah symbol, kekuatan miliknya tidak begitu besar..."

"Tidak...?" Shikamaru menoleh, "lalu itu kekuatan apa...?" Shikamaru kembali terdiam sesaat, mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu sekali lagi. "Saat itu Naruto seakan diambang hidup dan kematian. tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit seperti mayat hidup dan memghampiri Sasuke, lalu Crystal milik mereka memancarkan cahaya yang berubah menjadi aura dan mengelilingi mereka berdua..." Ujar Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Hanya itu saja...?"

"Tidak..." Shikamaru menggeleng. "Kedua mata mereka..." Shikamaru menatap Sai bingung. "Kedua mata mereka seakan bertukar..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maksudmu kedua mata mereka berwarna sama dengan Crystal yang mereka kenakan...?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Apakah saat itu Sasuke terlihat 'normal'...?"

"Tidak" sahut Shikamaru cepat. "Saat tubuh Naruto tumbang keatas tanah, Sasuke dalam keadaan shock sangat berat, aura hitam mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan aura itu melukai tanganku saat aku mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke..."

"Apakah Sasuke adalah seorang Sorcerer...?"

"Ya, sebelum seseorang mengambil seluruh kekuatannya menggunakan Absorb crystal..." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Aku paham sekarang..." Ujar Sai.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap Sai, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat datar. Tidak ada senyuman mengerikan lagi yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aura hitam itu adalah segel dari Absorb Crystal, Sasuke adalah seorang Sorcerer, jika ia lepas kendali akan tubuhnya. Ia akan mengeluarkan kekuatan yang cukup dahsyat untuk menghancurkan sekelilingnya, itu sudah nalurinya sebagai seorang Sorcerer..." Sai menarik napas. "Kau beruntung, jika saat itu segel dari Absorb Crystal tidak berada di tubuh Sasuke. Kau dan Naruto akan mati..."

"Tetapi aura hitam itu menghilang saat..." Shikamaru terlihat berpikir. "Saat Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke..."

"Itu bukan Naruto..." Sahut Sai singkat.

"Apa...?" Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya. Ini semua membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Itu Sasuke..."

"Maksudmu mereka seperti bertukar...?" Sahut Shikamaru.

"Naruto yang sekarat masih bisa mendengar ucapanmu Shika..."

"Dan teriakan Sasuke...?" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Sai mengangguk. "Darah Naruto yang berada didalam Crystal, memudahkannya untuk mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke..."

"Dan Sasuke mengambil alih tubuh Naruto...?" Sambung Shikamaru lagi.

Sai kembali mengangguk. "Naruto menggunakan seluruh energi miliknya untuk melindungi Sasuke dari segel Absorb Crystal yang bisa saja membunuhnya..."

"Jika Naruto bisa membebaskan Sasuke dari segel,mengapa ia tidak melakukannya sejak awal...?"

"Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya, ia harus mati atau berada diambang kematian untuk mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke..."

Shikamaru menunduk prihatin. "Karena itukah Naruto mengucapkan beberapa mantra sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran?" Ia terdiam sesaat. "Lalu apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali...?"

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka Naruto memilili kekuatan sebesar itu..." Sahut Sai. "Aku tidak yakin. Melepas segel bukan berarti Sasuke akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali..."

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tetapi Naruto adalah orang yang paling hebat yang pernah kutemui..." Shikamaru menatap Sai dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku percaya..." Sai bangkit dari tepi kasur. "Sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat, aku akan mengecek keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke..."

"Sai..." Panggil Shikamaru. "Terima kasih..."

"Tentu..." Sai tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

.

"Fuhhh..." Sai menyeka keringat yang menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia meletakan kapak beserta potongan kayu keatas tanah. Dengan gontai ia melangkah kearah kursi kayu yang terletak disamping rumahnya. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat seraya menikmati matahari terbenam.

Sudah dua hari lamanya ia menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke untuk terbangun dan membuka kedua matanya. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan kepada kedua pria hebat itu.

"Sai...?"

Tepukan lembut di bahu kirinya membuat Sai menoleh. "Shikamaru...?" Sai tersenyum. "Ada apa...?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat didalam, aku akan melanjutkan memotong kayu-kayu ini..."

"Tetapi kondisi tubuhmu...?"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik..." Shikamaru kembali tersenyum kearahnya seraya mengambil kapak dan mulai memotong kayu tersebut menjadi beberapa potongan kecil.

"Baiklah, terima kasih..." Sai tersenyum lebar, ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan melangkah kearah dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam dan beberapa herbal untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Krieeeeet**

Sai membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu kedua pria yang masih memejamkan matanya hingga sekarang. Ia mendekat kearah Sasuke dengan pot berisikan ramuan herbal. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan meminumkan ramuan itu. "Kau terlihat lebih baik hari ini Sasuke..." Sai tersenyum. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya diatas dada sang Uchiha dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Memfokuskan diri untuk menghealing tubuh pucat di hadapannya.

Sai menarik napasnya dalam ketika pandangannya mulai mengabur. 'Sasuke seakan menarik semua energiku...' Batinnya dalam hati kelelahan.

Kini ia beralih kepada sang pirang, setelah meminumkan ramuan herbalnya, tidak lupa ia menghealing tubuh Naruto yang terluka cukup parah melebihi Sasuke. Butuh waktu berjam-jam bagi Sai untuk menormalkan tekanan darah Naruto yang hampir habis.

"Haaa..." Sai menyandarkan tubuhnya ketepi kasur. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan napasnya menjadi pendek.

"Sai...?" Shikamaru mengetukan jarinya ke jendela. "Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Sai tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit lelah..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah..." Sahut Shikamaru, walaupun sesungguhnya ia masih sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Sai.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam..." Sai berusaha bangkit dari atas lantai. "Lebih baik memakannya sebelum dingin..."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya..."

.

"Terima kasih, Lezat seperti biasa..." Puji Shikamaru seraya mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor yang berserakan diatas meja.

Sai tersipu malu.

Merasa sedikit canggung dengan kondisi mereka berdua, Shikamaru segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke...?"

"Keadaan Sasuke semakin baik setiap harinya, tetapi Naruto..." Sai berhenti sesaat. "Luka di tubuhnya cukup parah, sepertinya hanya dengan kekuatanku saja tidak cukup..."

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Sai..." Hibur Shikamaru. "Aku percaya mereka akan terbangun sebentar lagi..."

"Kuharap begitu..." Sahut Sai lesu. "Aku akan kembali melihat keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke, kau bisa membantuku untuk membereskan meja makan...?" Pintanya sopan.

"Tentu..." Sahut Shikamaru cepat.

.

Sai terduduk diam menatap tubuh Naruto yang terbaring diatas kasur. Perapian membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat walaupun udara disekitarnya terasa sangat dingin di malam hari. Ia menarik napasnya dalam sebelum bangkit dari atas kursi, melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto dan meletakan kedua tangannya diatas tubuh sang pirang. Dengan memfokuskan pikiran Sai memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menghealing tubuh sang pirang.

Perlahan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, ia juga mulai merasakan sensasi aneh di seluruh tubuhnya. ia tahu kekuatan miliknya tidak sebanding jika di bandingkan dengan Sorcerer lainnya, tetapi Sai tidak menyerah.

"Hahhh–hahhh–" Tubuhnya tumbang keatas lantai, ia bersandar pada tepi kasur. Berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya. "Mengapa sukit sekali..." Keluhnya ingin menangis. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sai merasa sangat kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri hingga hari ini. Hari dimana ia merasa sangat lemah.

.

_"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan disana...?"_

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap kearah sesosok pria dengan kedua pedang di tangannya. "N-Naruto...?" Pupil hitamnya membulat sempurna.

_"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertidur di tempat seperti ini...?" _Sang pirang tertawa._ "Ayo bangun..."_Ujarnya seraya menarik tubuh Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke terdiam, matanya tidak berkedip memandang sang pirang.

_"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu...?"_ Naruto menatapnya lirih. _"Kau harus ikut denganku dan meninggalkan tempat ini..."_

"K-kau hidup...? B-bukankah kau..." Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto, tidak percaya dengan sosok sang pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut Sasuke diwajahnya. _"Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu sekarang Teme, kau harus ikut denganku secepatnya..."_ Ia kembali membuka matamya dan menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Denganmu? Kemana...?"

_"Cahaya itu, Cahaya yang sangat terang disebelah sana, kau bisa melihatnya...?"_ Naruto menunjuk kearah sinar cahaya berwarna putih keemasan.

"Hn..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke_"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu..."_

"Waktu...?" Balas Sasuke.

_"Ya, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu sepertimu Teme..."_ Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebarnya seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju cahaya putih itu.

"Apa maksudmu...?"

_"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti. Sekarang masuklah kedalam cahaya itu..."_ Naruto tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu...?" Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan cahaya, ia merasa ada yang aneh.

_"Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu..."_

"Mengapa tidak bersama...?" Sasuke berbalik dan menjauhi cahaya.

_"Aku tidak bisa, aku akan menunggumu disini. Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalilah kesana..."_

"Naruto kau harus ikut bersamaku..." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya kedalam cahaya putih itu.

Naruto terdiam dan melangkah mengikuti Sasuke, namun saat Sasuke masuk kedalam cahaya itu, ia menarik lengannya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke._"Aku akan selalu bersamamu...!"_ Teriaknya._"Sekarang pergilah...!"_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Naruto! Naruto–!" Tubuhnya perlahan tertarik kedaam cahaya putih itu.

_"Aku akan menunggumu disini Sasuke, hingga kau datang menjemputku nanti...!"_ Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Sasuke berusaha berlari kearah sang pirang. "NARUTO!" Namun sang pirang berbalik dan menjauhinya. "NARUTO–!"

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakan pupil sehitam malam dan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

"..."

Pupil matanya bergerak perlahan memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. 'Mengapa aku disini...?'

Kedua matanya menatap kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan. "Naruto..." Suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya. "..." Pupil hitamnya membulat sempurna menatap sesosok pria terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Naruto..." Suaranya bergetar. "Naruto..." Panggilnya lagi berulang-ulang.

Tetapi sang pirang tidak membuka matanya.

"..."

Dengan susah payah ia berusaha bangkit dari atas kasur dan mendekat kearah Naruto. Jemarinya menggapai wajah pucat sang pirang.

_"Aku akan menunggumu disini Sasuke, hingga kau datang menjemputku nanti...!"_

"!"

**BLAST**

Api biru dengan cahaya terangnya bermunculan di sekitar mereka. membuat beberapa simbol, dan tulisan mengelilingi mereka.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, kedua tangannya terangkat keatas beriringan dengan tubuh Naruto yang melayang keatas dengan perlahan.

"ROVGAEDYN–!"

Symbol-symbol itu berkumpul menjadi sebuah symbol besar dan terserap kedalam tubuh sang pirang.

**BLAST**

Tubuh Sasuke terpental membentur lemari. "Agh–!" Darah segar perlahan menetes dari pelipis kirinya. "Haah... Hahh... Aku– aku melakukannya...?" Sasuke bangkit dari atas lantai dan menyentuh keningnya untuk memastikan.

**FSHHHHHH**

Luka di dahinya perlahan menghilang. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kekuatanku– kekuatanku kembali...?" Ujarnya tidak percaya. "K-kekuatanku kembali...!"

**BRAK**

Pintu kayu itu terbuka membentur dinding, menampakan sesosok pria dengan rambut model nanas menatapnya shock. "S-sasuke...?"

Sasuke tersenyum "Shika... Kekuatanku..." Ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur perlahan. "Sudah...kem...bali..." Lanjutnya pelan sebelum tubuhnya tumbang keatas lantai.

"Sasuke...!"

"Sasuke...!"

"Sai! Tolong aku! Sai–!"

Ia tidak lagi mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah pandangannya menghitam sempurna. Yang ia tahu setelah itu hanyalah suara seseorang yang berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Sasuke, Terima kasih sudah menjemputku..."

.

**TAK...TAK...TAK...**

Dengan kuat ia memotong kayu besar itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya sama sekali tidak di pedulikan.

"Haa..." Ia menghela napasnya dan merentangkan seluruh ototnya yang terasa kaku. "Cukup melelahkan..." Keluhnya seraya melempar kapak keatas tumpukan kayu.

"Naruto...?"

"Huh...?" Ia menoleh dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu. Sesosok pria dengan rambut acak-acakan dan pakaian yang lusuh. "Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu?" Ia tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke...?"

"Chain Lightning...!"

"W-whoa apa yang kau lakukan Teme–?! Aku tahu kekuatanmu sudah kembali tetapi jangan mencobanya padaku..." Protesnya. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak menghindar, putaran listrik itu akan membakar hangus seluruh tubuhnya.

"Icicle Tempest–!"

"Fire Globe–!"

"Gattling Blaze–!"

"Hahh...hahh..." Sasuke bersandar pada dinding, napasnya terengah lelah.

"Haa... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Sasuke, kau membuatku hampir mati..." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah. Tidak kuat lagi menghindar serangan Sasuke. "Jika kau ingin membunuhku, maka lebih baik kau lakukan saja..."

Sasuke melangkah mendekat, berdiri tepat dihadapan sang pirang.

"Aku tidak tahu– hahh... Mengapa kau sangat marah..." Naruto menarik napasnya dalam dan menepuk kedua kaki Sasuke. "Tetapi aku minta maaf, jika membuatmu kesal Teme... Ahh– sepertinya aku harus berolahraga lebih sering..."

"Dasar bodoh..."

"Huh...?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat bulir air itu menetes keatas pipinya.

"Apakah hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kau ucapkan setelah membuatku–" Sasuke terdiam, tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lirih. Ia bangkit dari atas tanah dan menarik tubuh sang Uchiha kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya pelan. "Maafkan aku Sasuke..."

"Aku membencimu!"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke..."

"Kau tuli! Aku bilang aku membencimu...!" Teriaknya si bahu sang pirang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke..." Balasnya.

"Dasar brengsek..." Sasuke terdiam. ia mengubur wajahnya di bahu sang pirang. Kedua tangannya menarik baju yang dikenakan Naruto. "Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak awal..."

"Jika seperti itu aku akan mati dengan tenang..." Naruto tersenyum dan bernapas di leher Sasuke, sebisa mungkin menghirup aroma khas yang ia rindukan.

Sasuke berbisik pelan. "Kau mendapatkan Sacred Stone terakhir...?"

"Ada didalam saku celanaku, kau bisa merabanya jika kau ingin melihaa– ouch! Teme kau tidak harus menyikutku..."

"Aku membencimu Naruto..." Bisiknya pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekap Sasuke erat, seakan tidak ingin lagi terpisahkan dari sosok pria yang ia cintai. Walaupun ia tahu seseorang tengah mengintipnya dari balik jendela.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti itu..." Shikamaru tertawa bahagia.

"Ahh– sudah berapa lama aku tidak jatuh cinta..." Sai tersenyum.

"Kau berkata seakan kau seorang kakek tua..." Ejek Shikamaru.

"Aku memang..." Sahut Sai singkat.

"Hah...?"

"Aku sudah hidup lebih lama darimu..." Sai berbalik dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terdiam mematung di depan jendela.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama menetap di rumah milik Sai. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menyerahkan kelima Sacred Stone yang telah ia kumpulkan.

Kirigakure, Shikamaru mengusulkan untuk bermalam, walaupun pada awalnya Naruto tidak setuju. Sepertinya ia masih takut jika kejadian dimana Neji mengambil kekuatan milik Sasuke kembali terulang. Karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga semalaman. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya saat Sasuke menariknya paksa masuk kedalam selimut.

Sunagakure, Naruto tidak lupa untuk mengunjungi rumah milik pria dengan rambut merah dan rubah putihnya walaupun ia harus bertahan dari tatapan mematikan sang Uchiha saat Gaara melompat kerahnya dan memeluknya erat.

Otogakure, Shikamaru mengumpulkan uang recehan miliknya untuk membeli satu buah roti yang dijual oleh wanita cantik berambut pink. Dan... "Hey! Shika! Cepatlah!" Bentak pria rambut nanas itu akan kembali ke Oto setelah menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya.

Konohagakure. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke saat pintu terbuka. Ia ingin memamerkan ke-romantisan miliknya didepan kedua sosok yang sepertinya akan menjadi orangtua barunya nanti.

.

"Dobe, Bisakah kau berhenti meraba tubuhku...?" Geram Sasuke kesal.

"Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana Mikoto tersenyum lebar saat aku melakukan ini padamu Teme..." Sahut Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya melihat wajah Fugaku Naruto..." Ejek Shikamaru.

"Ck, kau tidak perlu membahas itu..." Sahut Naruto kesal. "Sepertinya Fugaku belum terbiasa..."

"Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terbiasa melihatku diraba oleh tanganmu dimeja makan tadi...?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kami melewati hal yang menyenangkan disini..."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru menoleh kearah pintu.

"Itachi! Deidara!" Teriak Naruto girang.

"Dobe pelankan suaramu..." Protes Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengatakan akan pulang hari ini..." Ujar Itachi.

"Kami tidak bertemu denganmu di Suna, dimana kalian saat itu...?" Shikamaru bangkit dari atas kasur dan menyerahkan kasur empuk itu untuk Itachi dan Deidara.

"Kami hanya menjalankan misi..." Sahut Deidara.

"Misi...?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya peasaran.

"Hn..." Itachi bergumam dan melemparkan kotak kearah Sasuke. "Aku dan Deidara akan pergi keluar untuk mengambil herbal, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri..." Itachi berkedip kearah Naruto seakan memberi kode.

"Kotak apa ini...?" Sasuke membuka kotaknya, namun sepertinya isi dari kotak itu membuatnya cukup terkejut hingga ia melemparkan benda itu keatas lantai.

"Sasuke? Apa yang membuatmu sangat takut...?" Naruto memungut kotak itu, "Absorb Crystal...?" Naruto dan Shikamaru saling menatap. "Tetapi mengapa Itachi memberikanmu ini...?"

"Sasuke ada kertas pesan didalam kotak ini..." Ujar Shikamaru. "Kau mau aku membacanya...?"

Sasuke mengangguk, sepertinya benda itu akan menjadi musuh terbesarnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kekuatanmu sebesar itu, seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu sejak awal, aku tidak perlu menyerap kekuatanmu dan berakhir dengan sia-sia..." Shikamaru membaca pesan yang tertulis di selembar kertas usang itu. "Itachi bahkan hampir membunuhku saat aku menyerahkan Crystal ini padanya. Ia tidak tahu jika saat itu Crystal ini sudah retak dan kekuatanmu tentu saja sudah kembali padamu..."

"Huh...?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Sasuke? Kau bisa mengambil kekuatanmu sendiri mengapa tidak melakukannya sejak awal...?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Sahut Sasuke bingung.

Shikamaru meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. "Kalian sangat bodoh..." Ujarnya puas.

"Lihat wajahnya, seakan kau mengerti maksud dari pesan itu..." Cibir Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu apa saja yang terjadi saat kalian tidak sadar..." Shikamaru tertawa puas dan merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. "Aku akan tidur, selamat malam..."

"Hey! Hey Shika!"

'Sial... Aku butuh penutup telinga...' Batinnya dalam hati.

.

"Berhati-hatilah..." Ujar Mikoto melepas kepergian sang Uchiha.

Naruto tersenyum dan membungkukan tubuhnya sopan. "Terima kasih..."

"Naruto..."

"Ya, Fugaku-San...?"

Fugaku berdehem. "Kembalilah setelah kau menyelesaikan misi ini..." Ucap Fugaku salah tingkah.

"Aku pasti akan kembali!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sebelum Sasuke menariknya dengan paksa.

.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius. Ketika memasuki desa kelahirannya Naruto terlihat lebih diam dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu jika desamu sangat indah..." Shikamaru terlihat sangat menikmati detik demi detik keberadaanya didesa tempat kelahiran Naruto.

"Aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku disini, dan masih tidak pernah bisa bosan..." Naruto tersenyum. "Itu rumahku..." Ia menunjuk kearah rumah yang terletak disebelah pohon oak.

**Krieeet**

"Aku pulang..." Ujar Naruto saat memasuki rumah. Pupil matanya bergerak was-was mencari sesosok yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Halo Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu..." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Lagi..." Seseorang dengan jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah mendekat. "Lihatlah, kau memiliki banyak teman yang siap melindungimu kapan saja..."

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kedua bilah pedang yang tersampir di pinggulnya. Kedua pupil matanya terlihat emosi. "Dimana kedua orangtuaku..."

"Ahh– Naruto, pedang itu terlihat lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya..." Pria berjubah hitam itu menepikan ujung pedang yang mengacung kearahnya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersiap didalam posisinya.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan kelima Sacred Stone..." Geram Naruto. "Lalu dimana Ayah dan Ibuku?!" Bentak Naruto.

"Ck, ck, ck, Naruto... Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih manis padaku..." Ia terkekeh. "Aku sudah mendengar kehebatanmu yang tak terkalahkan, aku bukan lagi tandinganmu..." Ia melangkah mengelilingi sang pirang. "Kedua orangtuamu pasti bangga melihatmu menjadi Sacred Berserker..."

Pupil biru milik Naruto tidak lepas menatap kearah pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Tentu saja mereka pasti akan bangga bukan...?" Ia menyentuh dagu Naruto dengan jemari telunjuknya.

"Kau membuang waktuku–!" Geram Naruto menebaskan pedangnya.

"Tch!" Sang pria berjubah hitam mengelap darah segar yang menetes dari lengannya. "Baiklah, kau menang..." Ia melangkah kearah pintu. "Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu lagi saat kau berhasil mengumpulkan kelima Sacred Stone..." Ia terkekeh. "Kau adalah Sacred Berserker Naruto. Kelima batu itu milikmu sekarang..."

"Apa maksudmu? Kerajaan tidak menginginkan batu ini? Lalu mengapa kalian menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkan ba–"

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi Kerajaan hanya menginginkan batu aman dan disimpan oleh orang yang tepat. Karena itu kami membuat peraturan ini, untuk menjauhkan Sacred Stone dari seseorang yang akan menghancurkannya..." Ia kembali terekeh. "Selamat, kau adalah Sacred Berserker Naruto, dan tugasmu sekarang adalah menjaga kelima batu itu..." Pria berjubah hitam itu menghilang.

Naruto menjatuhkan kedua pedang miliknya saat matanya menangkap siluet kedua sosok yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam tidurnya.

"Ayah... Ibu...?" Ia melangkah perlahan, lalu semakin cepat, semakin cepat lagi, hingga ia tidak sadar jika ia tengah berlari.

"Ayah–! Ibu–!" Ia melompat dan memeluk erat kedua sosok di hadapannya. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian–!"

Kushina dan Mikoto memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Seakan tidak ingin terpisahkan lagi dari putranya.

Shikamaru menyeka sudut matanya. "Ah, merepotkan sekali..." Dengan salah tingkah ia melirik kearah pria disampingnya. "Keluarga barumu terlihat sangat bahagia..."

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. "Diamlah..." Bentaknya.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru! Kemarilah!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Selesai sudah perjalanannya selama ini.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru... Senang bertemu dengamu..." Shikamaru membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, senang bertemu de–"

"Ayah, Ibu... Sasuke adalah kekasihku..."

Minato dan Kushina saling menatap sebelum mereka tersenyum dan membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. "Terima Kasih Sasuke..." Bisik Kushina pelan.

Segala macam rintangan yang telah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru lalui akan menjadi sebuah memory special yang akan selalu tersimpan didalam ingatan mereka.

.

_End_


End file.
